Brains and Brawn
by Ochako107
Summary: [COMPLETE] At work, Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are confined to a desk. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano are in to brawl. When they unite for a new mission can this new party overcome the twist of fate or will the past be their heartrending defeat?
1. Unsatisfied

Brains and Brawn

Standard Disclaimer applies

Chapter 1 Unsatisfied

Kamiya Kaoru and Makamachi Misao were running out of time and it was just a matter of moments before the bomb would go off.

"Come on, Kaoru! Cut the damn wire!" Megumi yelled through the head set into Kaoru's ear.

"Which one? Which one?" She said. Misao continued to type in codes while throwing kunais to shield off the guards that began to come down the hallways. Kaoru began loosing composure. "Megumi! Come on, tell me which wire, we only have three seconds left!" Sweat began to form on Kaoru's forehead. 3...2...1--

"ERRRR!" The bomb went off and the three girls held their breath.

The P.A. suddenly sounded. "Okay girls, good try." The simulation went off and the fake bomb was reset.

"Damnit!" Kaoru yelled throwing down the scissors in her hand. "If that were real we could have been blown to bits!"

Misao helped one of the guards up and patted him on the back. "Yeah, thank Kami-sama it wasn't though!" She laughed. "Come on, Kaoru you're so serious!"

"Well Tanuki should have known that it is the blue wire." Takani Megumi added in the conversation through the head set. "You are working too hard and I'm tired of sitting at this stupid screen all day!" She shut off the microphone and computer making her way towards the simulation room.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were part of a team of profession crime watch; PCW. Misao was a spy, Megumi was the researcher/medical doctor, and Kaoru was the leader, doing everything in between. The three girls made an excellent team, but unfortunately never got to see much action.

What they really wanted to do was just that; action. Sure they'd get their kicks once in a while, but once they were done gathering information, chief pushed them side. Megumi was into bombs. The powders she could create were catastrophic, but chief never let her in on missions. Kaoru was skilled in swordsman ship and poisonings. Misao was skilled in kunai and kempo.

The P.A. sounded again, "Hey, you guys better leave soon, the building will be closing for the night. Not to mention Chief Hiko will chew my ass if he finds out I'm letting you three practice at night."

Misao waved a hand towards the glass box above the room. "Sorjirou, we wouldn't WANT you to get in trouble! We'll leave soon, and thanks again!" The small girl waved and pushed her friend out the doors as the lights turned off.

"We were SO close! Imagine if we pulled it all off, we'd show Shishou us girls aren't just brains! We can do what the men do too!" Kaoru growled in frusteration. Megumi came down the flight of stairs in time to hear that.

"I so agree. Just one taste of those bombs would slap that egotistical man right in the face! Our skills are just being wasted!"

Misao turned around to lock the doors. "One day I know we'll get our chance, we just have to prove to Chief we can do these missions like everyone else. Come on, let's just go grab something to eat and go home."

Kaoru smiled, "But girls, I was going to cook-"

"NO!" Both females yelled. All three looked at each other and laughed. Kaoru WAS skilled in poisonings.

Meanwhile across town, three dark figures made their way, hopping from one rooftop to another down Chicago's city. "Hey, Aoshi, find the guy yet?" One man asked.

"Move in." The other two nodded and began descending from the roofs.

"Mr. Atrocy," the smaller man said glinting his sword from the moonlight, "your life ends here."

"What? Who are you people? Guards, get 'em!" Suddenly the three guards pulled out guns and began shooting as the three jumped into the air.

"Sanosuke, take the man on the left, Aoshi, middle, go!" The smaller man ordered.

"This is a piece of cake." Sano said simply twisting the man's arm so he released the gun. He elbowed the man in the face, kicking him into a nearby wall. "Not worth my time."

Aoshi used his ninja like skills, spinning around the other guard and hitting the pressure point on his back knocking him unconscious.

The small male already took the third man and began approaching Mr. Atrocy slowly. "Throwing others in your way... coward."

"Please spare me!"

Sano's eyes narrowed to cold brown slits. "Spare you? Why spare you where you didn't spare the lives of all those you're men killed in order to receive money?" He turned to the small man and pointed a thumb at him. "Waste of time, all of 'em."

The small male came up to Mr. Atrocy and rose his sword. He quivered back and stared up into the amber slits of death, recognizing the flaming red hair and cross shape scar. "Ba...tou...sai."

The telephone rang the following morning while the girls were eating breakfast, made by Misao. She rushed to the phone and answered while Megumi and Kaoru watched her while chewing quietly on toast.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Misao, this is Sorjirou. Listen, Chief said great job gathering information on Shishio's plans, he said there might be something big in store for you guys!"

"Oh my gosh, what did he say?"

"Er... you get to have free access to the coffee machine."

"..."

"Misao?"

"That's it?" The young female almost choked. "Girls, Hiko said we did SUCH a great job we get an added bonus!" She called over her shoulder sarcastically.

Kaoru jumped up. "What is it?"

"Free. Coffee." She said simple and blunt.

"Girls, before you start screaming--"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? We've been in this business JUST as long as other guys, maybe even longer!" Megumi screamed tearing the phone from Misao.

Kaoru hurriedly took the phone from Megumi next "We're tired of this bull! We want action! You KNOW we want it! We've been PRAYING for it! And what, what do we get, FREE COFFEE?" She pulled the phone so it was directly in front of her face. "WE DON'T EVEN DRINK COFFEE!"

"Girls, girls, don't yell so--"

"Wait till we give him a piece of our minds! No, better yet, we'll quit! I'd go right up to Shishou's face and say--"

"Baka deshi, what will you say to me." Hiko's voice boomed. She instantly shut up. In the background they could hear chairs rocking, and a guy cough.

"I told you not to yell." Sorjirou voiced out in a sing along voice.

"Ehehe, shishou! You have us on... speaker?" Kaoru asked in a sweet voice. The three girls huddled around the blue phone to hear.

"I understand you three are not satisfied with your positions."

"Of... of course we are satisfied!" Kaoru faked laughed, "You know, we're just on mood swings, yup just playing around and all!"

There was silence at the other end, then a sudden burst of laughter from Hiko. The three girls joined in trying to get friendly with him again. He abruptly stopped laughing. "You three, my office eleven AM sharp, we have a few things to discuss."

Sorjirou began speaking, "Um, bye girls, see you at wor-" Then the line was cut. Kaoru passed the phone to Misao who then hung up the phone. They were going to go to regret this, they knew it.


	2. Here on Up

**Chapter 2 Here on Up**

By: Ochako107

Standard disclaimer applies 

"So, from what I gather, you three practice late at night, in order to impress me and let you go on missions."

"Um..."

"Then have the guts to yell at me on the phone."

"Well..."

"Do you have any idea..."

"Shishou, we're sorry!"

"What a grand idea this is?"

The three girls almost fell over. "It is?" Misao squeaked.

"Perhaps..." Hiko took a swig of sake and eyed Megumi. "Takani, you are a researcher, so I assume you know the dangerous people out there. Baka deshi, you're headstrong, so I suppose you never met people just a clever as you." He began making his two fingers walk across the desk. "And Makamachi, you are quick. I bet you never met people who are calculating and just one step ahead of you." He closed his eyes. "No, you three don't know what it's like on the other side of those office doors." Megumi balled her fist, as did the other two, fuming that this man was intentionally insulting them.

Hiko opened one eye and smirked. "Would you like to see the team that counterparts you?"

Kaoru tried to contain her temper. "Counterparts?"

"Baka deshi," Hiko spoke into the intercom, "You and your men get over here now." He put his fingers together and smiled. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the word 'baka deshi'. He never called anyone that but her. Who was this guy? The three girls in return felt squeamish.

About three minutes later, the door opened to reveal the so called 'counterparts'. "Shishou?"

"Get in and close the door." He did so without a word. "Kenshin, these three girls want actions as they put it. Baka deshi, Makamachi, and Takani, meet my first baka deshi, Shinomori, and rooster head." He introduced not really paying attention waving a finger around. The six young adults rolled their eyes.

The brunette coughed, "its Sagara..."

"Did I say you could interrupt?"

The girls glued their eyes to the floor as silence crept into the room.

Hiko narrowed his eyes. "I do not need you telling me how to call you, rooster head."

"Now, I'm sure you six will figure out who is whose counterpart, but I have a mission for the six of you. And I'm sure," he went to pull a folder from his desk, "you will get along."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

"Good, now Shishio is at it again, he is planning a dinner party by the end of this week. He is hosting his new cigarette company, which is being run by other drug dealers, ten to be exact. I need you to stop him at all costs. Report in the following Monday. Dismissed."

"You can't honestly-"

"I SAID dismissed, Takani." The six left the room silently.

"My goodness, that man is intolerable!" Megumi hissed to Kaoru.

"I know, but at least we got ourselves a mission!"

"I can't believe it, this is the chance we've been waiting for!" Misao began hopping up and down on one foot. "But...what about them." The three turned around to see their counterparts watching them with smirks on their faces. Well, save the man with the long bangs.

The man Hiko called 'rooster head' spoke up. "I'm Sanosuke but my friends call me Sano, this is Kenshin, and ice dude over there is Aoshi." The brunette said pointing a thumb to his left.

"Well, Sanosuke, I'm Megumi--"

"Sanosuke is so formal, call me Sa--"

"I," she paused to cross her arms over her chest, "will acknowledge you as Sanosuke, thank you." Sano put his hands up defensively and chuckled. "I'm Megumi, this is Misao and Kaoru." All four muttered their own greeting.

"So Kaoru-dono, what do you ladies do?" Kenshin asked.

"Well... I am just the leader... but I really do swordsman ship."

Misao coughed, "And poisoning."

"Shut up!" The girl began poking Misao as she laughed and bent easily out of her way.

"I'm a researcher and doctor, but I'm really good with bombs." Megumi said flipping her hair.

Misao jumped over Kaoru and walked up to the group of men. "I'm a spy, but I love practicing kunai and kempo!"

Aoshi snorted which made Misao glare at him.

Kenshin elbowed him, and grinned at Kaoru. "Well, it does seem we have counter parts! You see, I too am skilled in swordsman ship."

"I'm more into the brawl, if you know what I mean." Sano said cracking his knuckles.

"..."

Kenshin pointed at Aoshi. "Aoshi here is also a spy, he uses Kodachis and kempo. He doesn't talk much. Actually he doesn't do much of the socializing that he doesn't." The redhead smiled. Aoshi swiftly tripped him with his foot as the three girls giggled at the now oroing man.

Misao smiled up at Aoshi. "Well, I'm almost certain you're my counterpart, as Himura's is Kaoru, and Megumi's is Sano over there." He just peered down at the small frame before him nodding. "Well, I guess we'll do research hua girls? Lets go."

"Wait." Aoshi pulled on her arm surprising everyone in the room. "We will assist you."

"We?" Aoshi shot a death glare at Sano who just gulped. "I mean, of course of course!"

Megumi sighed, "Well if you'll be helping, follow me to the computer room...also known as my sanctuary." She laughed at her joke, pulling Sano by the collar towards the stairs. "But if you touch anything, boom you go!"

"Hey hey, who said I'd come with you?!"

"I did, so be quiet." Megumi dragged him up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll go scouting the factory, don't slow me down Aoshi!" Misao disappeared from sight; not a second later so did Aoshi.

Kaoru shuffled her feet. "Er... well, I usually help Megumi or Misao, but they seem to have help already."

"Ah, well, you did say you practiced swordsman ship. Part of the mission will be penetrating a bunch of guards. Perhaps we should go to the gym that we should." With that they left for training.


	3. Interlude to the Waltz

**Chapter 3 Interlude to the Waltz**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers apply 

Sano idly used his index finger to press the down button. He sighed, "So...what are we looking for again?" Megumi growled having to reiterate once again.

"We...or should I say _I_ am looking for these ten drug dealers. It seems that Shishio has a tight group going, not to mention a lover."

"Lover?" Sano scooted towards Megumi to peer over her shoulder. "Wow, she's hot!"

She rolled her eyes. "Men...stupid Sanosuke..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you keep researching over there, Sanosuke." He nodded and went back to pressing the down button.

"Stop calling me Sanosuke, it's so damn formal. And what's with you wearing those goggle things when you're on the computer?"

"It's...a habit."

"Reminds me of ED from Cowboy Bebop. Hey are you a wannabe?" He laughed.

She adjusted her lens and crouched over the computer. "Shut up and work."

He sat up an hour later and took a closer look around the room. It was moderately dim and pictures were scattered on the walls of places around the world. There was one to France, Japan, Costa Rica, Hawaii, and even Switzerland. "I didn't know you liked to travel."

"I never went to those places, but I'd like to some day." Megumi replied not taking her eyes off the screen. A small smile played on her lips. "Some day..."

Sano stared at her profile and continued to admire the pictures. "Then why not go?"

"Because of my job, my friends, I have no money...and well, no travel buddy. I wouldn't want to go to these places alone! Kaoru is afraid of airplanes, and Misao is too in touch with her family, not to mention her grandfather is extremely sick."

"Why are you tellin' me this, Megumi?"

"Because that's what a team does. It's not always about missions, or research. A team is built on trust, so we can cooperate better, you idiot. Really... men."

"Oi! Just cause I enjoy a good fight doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I never said that you were stupid, you just called yourself that. I called you in idiot. Ohoho!" She clicked away on her mouse and laughed as Sano fumed.

A few minutes of silence passed and it seemed they were gathering much of the important information. "You know...I like traveling too. Maybe one day we could go to Paris...or Japan..." Megumi stopped scanning the screen and turned around to look at Sano's back. He'd do that for her? Maybe this Sanosuke character isn't so bad.

She smiled at him. "I'd like that... Sano."

The two ninjas searched the grounds for an entrance. "Hey Shinomori, see anything? I mean, being short does have its fall backs." She laughed innocently.

"I see three; two in the front and one in the back."

"But those are the only main doors?" He nodded to Misao. "Well keep looking around, there has to be another entrance." They moved towards a small mote that went half way around the building and began searching there. "So...Aoshi, I can call you that right?"

"Aa."

"How long have you been training?"

"..."

"Wow, that's so interesting!"

"..."

"Okay, so why did you snort when I said I love practicing kempo and kunais?" She put a hand to her hip.

Aoshi sighed rubbing his temples gently. "It's more than just practicing, Makamachi. In practice, no ones life is on the line, in practice you're aloud to mess up. In the field, one small mistake can cost everything." He said in the same monotone voice. Misao didn't say anything for quite sometime. "What's wrong."

"That... must has been the most you've ever said in these past three hours." She blushed as she watched his ice blue eyes pin her and she quickly moved away to search another location. "Anyhow, I'm not the best at kempo. My grandfather is the one who taught me, but he's been sick for... I'd say four years. So I kind of lost some time to train while I'm taking care of him and all." She turned around to search the floor for nothing, just wanting to look away.

"I see."

"No you don't." Aoshi was taken back. Did she just say no to him? "No one does anyway." Her form didn't move for a few seconds. Aoshi felt another presence coming towards them.

"Makamachi, we have to move." While she was sitting on the floor she traced something with her hand.

"What's this...?" She questioned herself. She felt a metal ring painted green below her palm. "Bingo!"

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" A gruff voice called. Misao's head snapped up.

"Oh no! We gotta' move!"

"I said that a few seconds ago, were you not listening--"

"Yeah, yeah, you can scold me later, but we got to run!" She picked herself up and took Aoshi's hand unconsciously. Right where they were running, a man came towards them. Aoshi pulled her to run the opposite direction but another man came. "Crap!" Misao cursed. "Okay, plan B."

Aoshi didn't have enough time to ask as he watched Misao pull out a kunai and a small tube. "What are you--" She quickly used her kunai to open the bottle, then swallowed two pills and hid it back in her cargo pants. She held her kunai like a dagger and leaned over the mote to vomit.

"You there! What are you-- oh my gosh, is that young woman vomiting?" The guard asked.

Aoshi looked down at Misao who was bobbing her head eyeing him saying 'hello-spy? Acting-remember?' He picked up a voice that sounded like Sano's.

"False alarm fella's. My girlfriend here had too much to drink." Misao almost smiled except she began vomiting again. "Sorry to scare you, but she didn't want to throw up on your street."

The man eyed Misao and backed off a little. "I see. Um well carry on." Aoshi nodded to the two men before going to Misao.

The officers were still watching as Aoshi spoke to her in his acting voice comfortingly. "Are you okay...hun?"

"Isn't that cute."

"Sure is, reminds me back when I was younger." The two men rambled as they walked away.

Misao was blushing madly as she continued to slowly stop vomiting. "Good job, you sounded real for a second there."

He didn't say anything as he was helping her up.

She waved the bottle of vomiting pills. "Megumi's work you know. Good thing I remembered that one time I was acting as a sick patient and she was the doctor. And yes, I'm fine, thanks SO much for asking." She added quickly, shrugged his arm off her and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "I found their little passage way."

"Again, strike!" Kenshin told Kaoru. She hit the dummy again and again improving her skills. "Good, we should take a break now, that we should." They both sat down and took a drink of water.

"So Kenshin, I know we have code names, and as leaders we should...you know share information to strengthen our team work."

"Ah, perhaps we should. Battousai is me, Zanza is Sano, and Okashira is Aoshi."

"Good, I'm Tanuki, Misao is Itachi, and Megumi is Kitsune." Kenshin just stared at her. "Don't ask, it's a childhood thing."

"Oh so you three grew up together?"

"I suppose so." Kaoru smiled. "But then again, I never did like code names. I mean, if you were dying, would you want to die with some name that isn't even really yours? The one you were born with? I wouldn't want to die that way." Kaoru shook her head, her blue-black bands swishing a little to the side. "Not the death of the tanuki, but of the Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin stopped moving for a moment to take in her words before nodding. Kaoru spoke up again, "Now, how do you find whom you are supposed to get?"

"We read a file, know his location, and take him out."

Kaoru bit her lip. "How... how can you kill someone and not know about the life they had?"

"Oh no, Kaoru-dono, we don't KILL people. Take them out simply means we knock them unconscious or corner them until the police come. And unlike you lades, we have no research except whatever is in the folder that we don't."

"I see." She said wringing her hands together. "Um... what about the fighting? We only worked in simulations so..."

Kenshin smiled, "Ah, fighting. Kaoru-dono, it's important you don't lose focus out in the field. Perhaps what about attacking as duos? That seems reliable, everyone has each other's back. I'm sure you ladies would like us to protect you."

"Excuse me? Kenshin no baka!"

"Oro!"

"Just because we are girls doesn't mean we need babysitters thank you. We want this chance to show shishou we can do this!" He watched the young woman before him express herself and didn't really know what to say. "Everyone is always pushing us down just because we are females, we do just as hard work as men do, it's not fair!" She pounded the floor with a stiff fist. "It's not...fair..." She sobbed.

Kenshin scooted closer to her and put a hand to her shoulder. "Kaoru-dono, I hardly know you, and you hardly know me, but I can tell you have a strong spirit. I understand Shishou can be aggravating sometimes, but we will help you guys out. My...purpose is to protect the weak. This one isn't calling you weak, but I know Shishou is hurting you inside." He lifted her chin to stare into her sapphire eyes. "I promise to protect you."

Kaoru searched his eyes, his violet eyes, for something. It was comfort and trust... "Funny, you don't resemble a Battousai at all."

Kenshin chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that." Kaoru felt her cell phone vibrate and she pulled away for a second.

"Hello? Misao you found something? Okay, it's getting late anyhow, meet up in Megumi's lab at six. Are you okay? You sound a little sick." She paused and turned to Kenshin. "Well... okay you and Aoshi go eat something. Bye."

"What was that if this one may ask?" He got up and collected their things.

"Ah, Aoshi and Misao has found an entrance into the building. I'm sure Sano and Megumi are doing well with the research, so lets go meet up with them." He nodded and picked up her stuff.

"Please Kaoru-dono, let me." She blushed and allowed him to be a gentleman. "So, I'm assuming research and the grounds is covered. What will be next on your list before Friday?"

Kaoru smiled. "Well, research and maps of the ground usually take a day or so to map out. But with the six of us it may actually be faster! This mission stuff is really exciting actually." She began walking up the stairs. "After that, we wait for the party on Friday."

Kenshin didn't say anything for a while. "Kaoru-dono, how will we get in? Usually we are simply told to take someone out. This is actually the first time we...have a plan."

Kaoru and Kenshin paused before Megumi's computer room and stared at each other. "Well, this is a new experience for both of us hua?" She giggled and pinched his nose softly before entering the room to find Megumi strangling Sano for snapping the strap to her goggles.


	4. Cameras

**Chapter 4- Cameras**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

Around eight in the morning the following day, the six new team mates came together at Megumi's computer lab. Kenshin spoke up, "Okay so Megumi-dono, Sano, fill us in with research."

Megumi and Sano got up eyeing each other, almost growling. "From what we gather, the ten drug dealers are formally known as the Juppongatana. Though, one of them has left the team. He ran away before Shishio could take his or her life, remaining as an unknown member of the society. I guess technically, there will only be nine, hua?"

"Shishio has a lover, Yumi. She is always at Shishio's side and is currently holding a small get-together later tomorrow for her friends. She is more of a party girl." Sano said.

Kaoru nodded for Sano and Megumi to sit down. "Aoshi? Misao?" The ninja girl stood up next.

"We got around the grounds yesterday; there are two main doors in the front, and one in the back. It's not very conspicuous except by the mote, I found how they smuggle in the drugs. They have a small trap door with a green handle hidden the grassy areas. Aoshi and I were almost caught, but fortunately... got away." She coughed. "Anyway, there's still one problem, how are we going to get in? The trap door is bound to lead where the drugs are, but will be heavily protected. The main door also will be protected."

Aoshi got up making Misao sit back down. "I've been thinking about that actually."

"Wow, ice block is actually saying something to a crowd." Megumi stepped on Sano's toe. "OW!"

"Like you were JUST saying, Sano," Aoshi said voice almost as smooth as glass, "Yumi is having a gathering for friends, most likely women. I'm sure she'll like to have three more new friends." He turned to Misao whose eyes just got large.

"No way, Shinomori! What if they catch us?"

Kaoru tapped her temple. "Actually, that's a good idea. We didn't even think about it!" Kenshin turned to her confused. "You boys are really something, come on girls, we have to go out and shop for cocktail dresses and mini cameras."

Megumi rose an eyebrow. "This isn't making any sense, tanuki...why are we shopping?"

"Tomorrow, we are attending a certain party in order to get invitations inside the factory for the party on Friday." She winked at Aoshi. "Good idea. You guys stay here tomorrow. Megumi will hook up miniature cameras to our dresses so you can record any information. Also, Aoshi will map out the grounds for you." She and Megumi got up. "Misao let's go."

She held onto Aoshi for dear life. "No! Don't let them take me, Aoshi!"

"Misao, it's just a dress!"

"Noooooooo!"

Sano watched as Megumi hooked the cameras onto her friend's dress. "So how do you use these things again?" He asked.

"Simple. You and Ken-san watch the monitors and record. Uses this button to zoom in and out, got it?"

"Sure."

Kaoru spun around in the dress making sure the camera was snug. It was a silvery gray dress that came down to her knees fluttering around when she moved. A splash of gems flowed from left to bottom right, enough to camouflage the camera on her dress. "Okay, it's pretty stuck on." She watched Megumi place a few stick-on gems to her temples.

Her attire was an off white tight long skirt and red tank top with a matching red cardigan that went three fourths on her arms. Her makeup done nicely, the gems were just an added effect. She finally added the last gem that contained the camera onto her face. Both girls turned to the bathroom door.

"Misao, come out."

"No."

Megumi pulled out a pin and unlocked the door. "No, close the door!" She young girl squealed. They dragged her out anyway. She wore a skirt reaching her mid thigh and a big soft green cow neck sweater. "I hate it; I look like a damn Barbie!"

"Take that silly braid out, it's supposed to be a formal, upper class party!" Kaoru yanked the hair tie out and untangled her hair. She giggled when she was done. "There ya' go, now you really are a Barbie." Misao laughed not being able to hide her angry face any longer. Megumi came over and replaced the gold necklace Misao always wore with a silver necklace containing the camera.

"Okay Sano we'll be on our way now." Kaoru called out. "Remember to turn on the cameras, bye!"

They reached the Makato estate and Misao whistled. "This place is huge!"

They walked up the stairs and were greeted by Yumi. "You three...I've never seen you here before." The poised woman looked them up and down.

Kaoru cleared her throat. "Yes, well you met us at that resort in Florida, we were having drinks and having such a great time you invited us to your beautiful home in Chicago. Don't you remember Yumi?" She giggled.

Kenshin chuckled, "Yumi-dono will never fall for that lie that she won't." Sano hit him on the back while munching on popcorn.

"Have faith in jou-chan. She knows what she's doing." He offered some popcorn to Kenshin.

"Sano, this isn't a movie!"

"Aoshi said I could eat it!" Kenshin rolled his eyes and took a hand full. He was watching Kaoru's monitor, Sano: Megumi's, and Aoshi: Misao's. "Anyway, you should have seen 'em. They looked pretty sharp."

"Yes well, they are attractive ladies, Sano."

"Yeah, _attractive_. I see the way you can't take your eyes off jou-chan." Sano laughed stressing the word attractive.

"Oro? Of course not, I'm simply playing close attention to what she says; she is good at planning, that she is!"

"What about you, ice man? That weasel girl has got you talking out a little more than usual."

"We have to communicate, Sano."

"Sure, sure."

Yumi looked thoughtful. "We did?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Megumi laughed. "Perhaps you had one too many drinks, hua?"

Yumi tilted her head. "I suppose so, I think I vaguely remember you three now. It's so nice to see you again. Come in come in."

Kaoru let out a breath and continued to walk into the large house. They sat down with two other women who called themselves Okon, and Tae. They had small talk with Yumi for about two hours. Misao thought she was going to go insane but continued to drink down her champagne. Another hour passed and she realized she had to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me... where is your powder room?"

"Oh three doors to your left dear." Yumi smiled and continued talking to her guests. Misao got up and made her way to the bathroom closing the door quietly. She looked herself over in the mirror and pulled stray hairs out of her face. Well, she had to admit she looked pretty damn good.

"Oi, oi, Misao's in the bathroom!" Sano laughed.

"Sano! Turn off the monitor, you hentai!" Kenshin scolded.

"No way, we've endured three hours of houses, foo-foo dogs, cooking, and a bunch of other girly crap! Finally something interesting is happening! Come on Kenshin be a man!" Kenshin continued to 'oro' madly and Sano watched the monitor with interest.

Aoshi noticed Misao did look particularly nice in her clothes. He watched her fix her hair and her facial expression turn from a happy genki girl, to... well a _not_ smiling genki girl. Suddenly her face got red and she began fumbling with the necklace. Sano began protesting and Misao turned the necklace to her face.

"Sorry you perverts, I have to use the restroom." With that she shoved the necklace into her purse where it was dark.

"Aw man!" Sano yelled. Aoshi glared at him, knocking the pop corn bowl on his head.

"Keep your eyes on Megumi's monitor you sicko."

"So, Kaoru, Megumi," Yumi took a sip of her tea, "lets get down to the juicy stuff. Do you two have boyfriends?"

Megumi blushed, "Um... well I..." She turned to Kaoru who lowered an eyebrow. "...I do! Yes, he is a real fun person to be with. One day we plan to travel!" If she said she didn't have a boyfriend, she wouldn't have an escort into the party. She had to get invited.

"Wonderful, I'll have to meet him! And what about you, Kaoru?"

"Oh, yes, he is smart and is always there when I need him."

Misao, in the nick of time, entered the scene.

"Misao, you too, do you have a boyfriend?" Misao stood rooted, thinking, _okay what just played here while I was gone?_

Sano was choking on his popcorn and Kenshin was grinning while trying to help Sano drink water. "What...the hell...what...the hell..." He muttered.

Kenshin grinned all too innocently, "Sano, I didn't know you liked to travel."

"I didn't know you were smart and always there when jou-chan needed you. Sounds like a dog, smart and loyal. We just need a leash for ya'."

"ORO!"

Aoshi on the other hand was watching the monitors passively. Two of the screens were faced on Misao, and the other was staring out onto the group of girls. "Well, Misao, what are you going to say?" He asked no one in particular.

"Um... I don't actually." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Megumi and Kaoru both slapped their heads in the background as Yumi tapped her arm.

"Really? What's not to like of you Misao? You're cute, polite, and seem to be a well rounded girl. Do you not like anyone?"

"Oh it's not that I don't like anyone." Megumi and Kaoru were pointing at their ring fingers. "I'm uh unavailable?" Misao was feeling more and more uncomfortable with all this prying. She felt like she was playing charades, trying to guess what those two supposed friends were relating to her.

Yumi caught Misao giving uneasy glances at Megumi and Kaoru. "Unavailable? My dear what does that..." she gasped, as did Okon and Tae. "My dear Misao...are you...a lesbian?" The whole room went silent.

Back in the room all three boys laughed hysterically, well Aoshi chuckled, but the other two were almost dying. "Wow, what's she going to say? She's a lesbian! AHAHA!" Sano laughed.

"Oh poor Misao-dono!"

"Actually," Misao began to say as the three men began to quiet down in order to hear her mumble, "I'm engaged!"

"Oh!" Yumi's eyes widened slightly. "That's wonderful! Certainly you are not a lesbian I'm sorry!"

The three men stopped laughing and stared at Aoshi. "Now tell me where your engagement ring is, dear?" Yumi continued as Okon and Tae hugged Misao in a bone crushing squeeze.

"Oh! It's um... in the shop, yes that's right; my poor fingers are so small we had to go get it resized to fit! Eh, silly me and my thin fingers!"

"I see! Now tell me who this lucky boy is?" They watched through Misao's monitor she was looking in the direction of Kaoru and Megumi who were holding in their laughter. "Go on, dear don't be shy."

"He's...he's..." Sano's face was so close to Megumi's screen his eyes could have popped out.

"He's who Misao!" Sano yelled at the monitor.

_This Yumi character is obviously nosy..._ Aoshi thought.

Kenshin grinned. "Isn't if obvious Sano? It's Aoshi of course!"

Sano looked up, "Really?" They both turned to Aoshi who was watching the monitor still.

"He's Shinomori Aoshi the love of my life of course." She ended smoothly. "I'd love you to meet him sometime soon." She hinted at Megumi and Kaoru who were silently cheering.

"Good idea, you see my dear Shishio is hosting a party for my birthday on Friday."

"You're birthday?"

"Yes, and I'd love to meet your fiancé. And you two are to come also of course! Tae and Okon are already invited, and so are my other friends. It will be so much fun; I do hope you can attend." She smiled at Kaoru and Megumi.

The three girls acted enthralled with being invited to a birthday party but mentally enraged. _So he's hosting a party... based on drugs... but his lover thinks it's for her party?_ Kaoru thought. _How devious and awful! I almost feel bad for this girl. But why? Why is he having this party?_

Kenshin was thinking on the same lines Kaoru. Sano nudged Aoshi with a sly grin. "So you're engaged hua ice block? Never thought that would happen-"

"Shut. Up."

A/N: Misao is just looking for an excuse to why she doesn't have a boyfriend, and as she's mentally trying to figure that out, Yumi thinks she's staring at Megumi and Kaoru while blushing because she's like one of them. Really, I have nothing against anyone who likes his or her same gender! Anyhow, I hope readers and reviewers alike are enjoying this so far... A nice review maybe? 00 only if you want to that is! I'm not pressuring you or anything!

Thanks to:

Eden- Yeay! You are very nice to review to me! [Almost cries in joy] And you'll just have to stick around to find out how the girls and guys react to one another, ne? Don't worry though, there will be much more action coming up.

Keruri1222- Keeeerrrrrrruuui! You are my very first reviewer, thanks a lot! I also appreciate your help and your long review.


	5. Entwining Mamba

**Chapter 5- Entwining Mamba**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers apply 

"Why do ya' build be up (build me up) baby just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around and then worst of all you never call, baby--" Megumi sang along to the radio playing Build Me Up Buttercup, while Kaoru read a manga book of Chobits. Misao had a talk with Aoshi the night before and after much convincing (supposedly) he agreed to act the part of her fiancé.

Kenshin walked in speechless. "Kaoru-dono?"

"What's up, Kenshin?" She said lifting her eyes from her book. She looked down and blushed. "Didn't know I liked manga, hua?"

"Well, that... and about yesterday." Simultaneously they blushed and Megumi turned off the radio.

"Eh, I'm going to go look for Sano. I'll leave you kids alone." With that she picked up her purse and left.

Kaoru pulled a chair for Kenshin to sit on and placed a small bookmark of Yuki from Fruits Basket into the page she stopped reading. "Well... we need a way to get in and girls will be girls, Kenshin. Naturally she's nosy and wants to know more about us. A good reason to come in is to introduce you three. I hope you guys aren't mad but it was a good plan."

He grinned, "So it was, Kaoru-dono."

"That's one thing, Kenshin... tomorrow you can't be calling me 'Kaoru-dono' you know."

"Yes..." He glanced away. The way she was staring at him was stirring emotions that made him feel odd.

"Something wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Let's go train more, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps we should all go to the gym."

She agreed and they departed to find their friends. On their way, they passed Hiko. "Hi, Shishou." They both greeted. Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other and blinked.

"Um, why do you call him Shishou?" Kaoru asked.

"He's my master."

"But he's mine too, sorta'." They blinked again. "Maybe that's what he calls his leaders..." Kaoru whispered.

Hiko nodded to them and watched as Kaoru laughed at something Kenshin just said. Sorjirou came bounding down after Hiko.

"Sir, I have the research from Megumi. Do you think they will be able to stop Shishio-sama?"

"Kid, I told you stop calling him 'lord' you are the one who ran away from him remember. And yes, I have faith in them."

"Ah... but I can't help but remember how loyal I used to be to Shishio-sama." Hiko grabbed him by the collar and put him up against the wall making Sorjirou drop the papers he was holding.

"Are you saying you're still loyal to that drug dealer? Tell me! I was the one who kept you safe and the one who kept your identity hidden, kid. Don't go backstabbing me."

Sorjirou waved his hands up defensively while smiling, "No, of course not! I just want Shishio-sama to be stopped as soon as possible! Why now do you think I left? I don't want Miss. Yumi in on this anymore, she'll be heart broken when she finds out Shishio-sama's plans." The large man released him and walked into his office.

He stopped at the handle and spoke without turning around. "You had better watch your back kid."

[Switch scenes]

****

Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi were in the gym training. Megumi insisted on going to the field to try out her newest creation, 'the endless rain'. Sano, wondering what it was, volunteered to follow. Since the guys were on a different level than the girls, Misao and Kaoru trained together as Kenshin and Aoshi did the same.

As the guys took a break, they watched the girls running around the room. "They haven't stopped since we got here, that they haven't."

"...."

Kaoru gave out a cry and charged Misao, aiming for her ankles as Misao flipped over her throwing a few kunai her way. Kaoru spun around and blocked them away spinning her wooden sword behind her. Both girls laughed and finally collapsed next to each other.

"Misao, you're getting more and more flexible. Good job with your flipping."

"Yeah," Misao breathed, "how about you; a new technique? Trying to trip your opponent?" Kaoru barely nodded. The two men walked over and helped them up.

"But you didn't determine a winner." Kenshin stated a bit confused. Kaoru took a drink of water and watched as Misao stole Aoshi's towel to wipe some sweat off her face. She told him since they were engaged it was okay. She shook her head at Kenshin.

"Well, we thought it was better to help improve each other by stating what needs improvement and such. Of course, we don't actually try and hit each other mostly blocking and stuff."

Kenshin blinked. "Well, Kaoru-dono, let's train this time." He held his own sakabatou up against her shinai. She nodded and stood her ground.

"Don't go easy 'cause I'm a girl." They began sparing, blocking one another's swings. Kenshin flipped up into the air striking down, as Kaoru rolled out of harms way. She instantly found her feet and pushed off the hard ground, running full speed at Kenshin. A split second before she could strike him, he slid to the left and turned to strike, but Kaoru blocked again. They both jumped apart and huffed.

"What's wrong Kenshin? Can't get me?" She laughed. Kenshin felt himself loosing control. He looked up and Kaoru gasped, his eyes were amber!

Kenshin charged again this time at a remarkable speed. Kaoru barely jumped out of the way but not without getting a blow on her shoulder. He faked up and instead came down at her ankles. She tripped and fell face first. "Ow!" But that wasn't it. He continued to pound the ground with his sword as Kaoru kept rolling.

Aoshi and Misao stood unsure what to do. "Aoshi, what's wrong with Kenshin?"

"When Kenshin fights, he usually turns into a whole other world. We have to try and stop him." Misao held his arm.

"But if we try and interfere, you might get hurt!" Aoshi almost smirked.

"Misao...are you worrying about me?" She let go of his arm and whacked him over the head.

Kaoru kept rolling but thought of a good plan. She flipped her sword around her body pushing it off the ground to give her just enough air to trip Kenshin to the floor. Timing right, she put her plan to action.

Kenshin tripped up and rolled right on her. "Kenshin! Kenshin what's wrong with you, we're just sparring!" He stared at her with those glowing amber eyes swirled with violet. "Kenshin! Stop it you're hurting me!" He pinned her to the floor with his arms and Kaoru writhed beneath him. Tears almost came to her eyes but she remembered what Kenshin told her: to focus.

She didn't move just letting her body go limp. She knew she couldn't get out of his death grip... she needed something to catch him off guard. She watched his eyes still pinning her down. "Kenshin..." She smiled and with what strength she had, she kissed him on the lips. She held him there until she felt him loosen his grip. She moved her hand to run it through his hair. He groaned and let her go. She took the chance to pull his hair hard and bite his lip down.

"ORO!" He shot up off her and fell over. He shook his head and looked over to Kaoru with full violet eyes and a bloody lip. "Kaoru-dono! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry, I understand if you hate this one." Kaoru rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, that was unexpected, but still, I won hua? I got you off me, and you didn't hurt me that much." She blushed and got up with Kenshin's help. "Besides, it's you who helped me win, you told me before you have to focus, keep your cool. I did and hey it worked! Erm... sorry for biting you, Kenshin." She smiled at Kenshin who was still watching her with worry. "Well, aren't you two going to spar?" She asked Aoshi and Misao.

Misao inched away from Aoshi. "Um... not if he's going to pin ME to the floor like that." Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"Come now, maybe I can give you a few pointers."

[Switch scenes]

****

"EYAH!" Megumi shrieked with joy. "It works! My beautiful bomb works!" The endless rain exploded in a small boom and two seconds later a smaller yet more powerful bomb exploded destroying everything with in the ten-meter radius. Sano's eyes widened.

"You're a demolition girl?"

Megumi lifted her goggles and smiled. "No, but I've been working on the right powders for years and finally made this beauty! My old instructor Katsu-sensei made me interested in bombs." Sano's eye's widened.

"Katsu was my brother!" She gasped and rubbed her eyes.

"No way."

"Yeah, I didn't know he was your teacher. So you're the pretty..." he scratched his head, "...pretty student he used to talk about." Megumi blushed and nodded. "But I mean, it's a shame he died three years ago."

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Megumi turned away from Sano.

"What?"

She gave a few assortments of bombs to Sano and smiled. "Here, you never know when you might need one."

"I don't want to blow people up thanks."

"Not to blow PEOPLE up, baka." They gathered their stuff and began heading to town. "So it's two o'clock. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Lunch? YEAH!" Sano exclaimed. He picked Megumi up bridal style and ran into town. "I'm starving!"

"LET ME DOWN! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME SANOSUKE!"

An hour later, the whole team met up at a burger shop across the way. Kenshin was still apologizing to Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi were smashed up on one side of the booth, and Megumi was saving Sano's life the third time that meal since he wouldn't slow down to chew.

"Hey, let's relax tonight, hua? Tomorrow is that stupid party thing and I think we should celebrate the first mission together!" Kaoru smiled. "I know a cool club down by the park called Zone. Not too many people go there so we can beat the crowd." Misao smiled at the idea of going to the old club and encouraged Aoshi to come. Megumi and Sano of course agreed, as did Kenshin. They left the restaurant chatting idly.

Suddenly a blood bank team caught Megumi's eye. "Hey, you guys, look at this. Let's see, last time I gave blood was a while ago."

"Yeah! Come on, I haven't given any in a while either." Misao smiled. She waved to Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, and Kaoru. "You guys wanna give blood?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I gave some only a month ago, Misao."

"Ah, this one has to agree with Kaoru-dono."

Misao then glared at Sano and Aoshi. "Oi! You aren't getting me near any damn needles! It'll kill you, that sharp demon tool of DEATH." Sano said rolling his fingers together as if crushing something beneath his palms.

"You are WAY too dramatic; it's just a little blood, gesh. How about you, Aoshi?"

He looked thoughtful at first before shrugging and following Misao and Megumi into the shop.

"See? We are helping give blood to people who are injured or have blood loss, it's wonderful giving back to the community." Misao said as they exited the shop a half hour later. She was unconsciously holding Aoshi's hand and Kaoru noticed.

"Misao, I didn't think you two were so close." She nudged her friend's side. "Your engagement is only an act, don't get to close."

"Yeah, you two look like a married couple already, ohoho!" Megumi and Kaoru laughed together as Misao let go of Aoshi like he was fire, blushing madly. "I've never seen Misao so attached to anyone before!"

"Well, at least she's not a lesbian like Yumi thought!" The whole group bursts out laughing remember how Yumi had assumed such a thing.

"Hey! Come on, leave me alone."

Sano grabbed the smaller girl by the shoulders. "Come on we're just playing, no harm." He winked at Misao who just blushed an even deeper color. Aoshi sensed her heart fluttering when Sano did this and glared. So when did Sano get so close to Misao? And why did they have to make fun of her?

Aoshi gently pulled Misao away from Sano and placed his large hand on hers. She looked up and she tensed up entirely. Her heart beat loudly over her friend's laughter she thought it might pop out of her chest. Aoshi looked down at her and his eyes softened for a moment.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Kaoru chirped.

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Humph, I believe someone got a kiss from Kenshin this afternoon, so I don't see why a simple hug is so endearing to you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she stared at Kenshin. "It's okay Kaoru-dono, Megumi is just teasing you."

"Oh Ken-san, if it doesn't bother you will you kiss me too?" She fluttered her eyes as Sano in the background was fuming. His knuckles were itching to punch a certain redhead.

"Maa maa, Megumi-dono." He watched as Kaoru's eyes fell with hurt. He hesitantly put a finger to his red lip that Kaoru bit and flinched at the pain. "Kaoru-dono kissed me to make me get off her."

"Get off her?" Sano grinned at Kenshin. "Congratulation man never knew it was in you!" Kenshin's eyes were large and Kaoru went over to pulverize the brunette.

"We were sparing and he went all battousai on me, so I kissed him to bring his guard down you baka! It wasn't even a kiss! It was a bite! I BIT him!" Sano shook her shoulders telling her to calm down.

"Hey, so raccoons really do give rabies hua?"

"SANOSUKE!"

"Stop wasting time, I want to go home and get ready." Megumi huffed. Kaoru and Misao smiled mischievously to one another.

"Oh, Megumi are you jealous Sano doesn't do anything sweet for you? Let alone any man?" They ended up running home as an angry fox woman threw bombs after them. They waved bye to her male counterparts as they dodged incoming bombs.

A/N: Hello everyone. No school again today because of the hurricane. A six day weekend? Weird. On another note, I'd like to give an explanation of why I type: [Switch scene]

You see, I don't know how to make a line between the scenes. It shows up that way on the word processor, but when it comes up on the site, the symbol I put to indicate scenes doesn't show up! Oh well, this will have to do for now. I hope this doesn't bother anyone but I don't know what to do for now.

Thanks to kimi.the.water.spirit and Ikia for your reviews and everyone for reading!

To answer your question Keokome: I don't mind too much Kaoru confessing her love to Kenshin, but yes, it does get repetitive and overused. I came up with this idea a long time ago, at the beginning of summer actually. I was tired of the guys saving the girls all the time (Not that I don't mind seeing the 'damsel in distress' sometimes!) and just wanted to see how well I could do with the girls saving the day instead, hope that's okay.

See you all next time, bai.


	6. Dancing and Gaming

**Chapter 6- Dancing and Gaming**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: Hey, I guess you can consider this as a little happy (sort of) extra chapter before all the action and serious stuff happens. I just thought it was fun to add a little extra something. The main purpose was to give a little development between characters... I think. Looks confused Warning for language.

Anyway, here's chapter 6!

The six friends entered the loud club and just as Kaoru said, they beat the crowd. Strobe lights filled the dance floor and modern bar lamps hung over head by seating areas and the bar. "This place is great!" Misao yelled to Aoshi.

"It's too loud!"

"What?"

"It's too loud!"

"What?"

"Hey Kenshin lets go get a drink!" Kaoru said pulling the redhead along. He nodded and the two left to the bar. Misao and Aoshi decided to follow since he did not want to dance. Sano and Megumi, being more of the party people, left to the dance floor.

They were dancing and talking for a good two hours, enjoying their break from work. Everyone bustling around the Zone in flashy clothes, tight skirts, neon drinks in people's hands and bone shaking music pounding through the air._  
  
All up in the club looking fly  
Made your 1st approach then caught his eye  
So we move our way towards the dance floor  
Grabbed her hand then she whispered  
Whole night has gotten thru  
stand behind me let me crack a groove  
I lick my lips while I'm feeling you  
Now I'm going to make you go__  
_

Sano and Megumi moved to the beat of _Move Ya Body_, simply enjoying the fact that it was a day off. Megumi twirled around laughing as Sano tried pulling off silly moves to make her laugh. Kaoru gave a catcall to embarrass her friend, but Megumi wasn't going to get embarrassed. She took Sano's hands and put it on her hips as they continued dancing. Sano was almost hesitant at first, but relaxed after a bit. It was just dancing. Megumi gave Kaoru a 'take that tanuki' look and continued to dance.

She spun around to face Sano but accidentally bumped into an orange haired guy. Then, a 'pop!' sound came when she turned around to apologize.

"Oh Kyou-kun! Where are you?" A flustered girl bounded over and picked up a small cat. "I'm sorry ma'am, I um...you see...I lost my cat! Ah and here he is... oh cute little Kyou-kun!" She picked up a few articles of clothes and walked away with the small orange cat pointing at Megumi.

"That was... odd, I didn't know they let animals into Zone." Megumi wondered. Sano took her hands and continued dancing with her.

"Well, there's an animal right in front of me, heh."

_Wow (your feelin it now) take it SLOW (you turning me on)  
Club gets warmer (warmer) bodies move closer (closer)  
Gone wit the rhythm don't stop movin your making me HOT  
From head to toe I feel your flow  
Thighs get stronger (stronger) party seems longer (Longer)  
Make me really want ya  
Don't stop movin your making me HOT  
  
_

Kaoru got up from her seat taking one last gulp from her margarita. "Come on Kenshin lets join them!"

"Oro!" She pulled him out of his seat and they went dancing with Sano and Megumi. "Kaoru-dono, I don't know..."

"Kenshin it's easy, just move your body; everyone can dance!" She blushed as she took hold of Kenshin's hand and continued with the music. Misao and Aoshi watched their friends move closer together as more people came out on the floor to dance.

"Looks like fun, Aoshi." Misao smiled as she took a sip of her coke. He turned slightly to watch her face. She moved along practically dancing in her chair, that gold necklace of hers jangling with her movements. She looked so happy...but Aoshi didn't want to dance; it just was not in his criteria.

"Shigure, where are you going?" A kid with purple toned hair asked.

"Looking for pretty girls of course!" The man, Shigure, caught sight of Misao dancing in her chair. "Young lady would you like to dance?"

"Well... I dunno."

"Really? Okay let's go!" With that Shigure pulled Misao onto the dance floor, Aoshi seething the whole way. Who was he to grab her away like that? Aoshi's logic side kept him in his chair though. The young blue eyed girl was able to make her own decisions; he was in no way to control what she does. The purple haired kid walked by Aoshi to stare at his cousin. He was a great dancer as was Misao, but he laid his hand on her bottom making her jump three feet off the ground.

"Perverted man." Aoshi and Yuki, the purple hairs kid, muttered simultaneously.

"Ack! You pervert! You're just as dirty as my gramps!" Misao decked him on the head and stomped over to her friends, squeezing between them to get away from Shigure.

"Ah... beautiful girls!" Doggie ears popped out of his head as the purple haired boy just turned around in shame. Aoshi smirked knowing the young ninja girl could beat the snot out of a harmless pervert. Unknown to anyone though, Shigure's actions did give Misao a scare. She hadn't been touched like that in a long time... oh but who wants to spoil everyone fun? She casually smiled like it was nothing.

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)  
Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
Can ya feel the beat  
Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love shine thru the dark  
Cant you see that you must be apart of that beat in my heart  
_

Kenshin began getting the hang of the lingo as he and Kaoru danced. Kaoru wouldn't stop giggling since she drank a bit too much for one night. Misao simply moved to her own pace by herself but with no doubt having fun. Megumi and Sano were still in their intimate pose grinning at each other as if they were about to eat each other's faces off.

Thus, leaving Aoshi watching from a distance.

He surveyed the crowd and kept a close eye on where Misao was dancing to ward off other perverted guys. Then a certain familiar face caught him. Was that... Shishio? He looked down at the people dancing and began to walk away. _Maybe he didn't see them._ Aoshi thought.

Sano and Megumi were really getting into the dance. She tilted her head back giving off her long craning neck. Sano began to place butterfly kisses on her as Kaoru grabbed onto Kenshin's shirt.

"Do you see that?!" Kenshin's eyes widened and Misao began laughing loudly. Megumi took hold of Sano's head as he switched to kissing her shoulder. "EW!"

Misao just laughed harder.

Megumi pushed Sano off her pointing at his nose accusingly, as he looked confused. "Now, Sanosuke, why kind of a girl do you take me for? Ohoho!" She winked at him wickedly before making her way to Aoshi.

"Damn fox..." he grumbled blushing at what his friends were still laughing at. He pushed his way to follow the vixen. Misao almost died laughing and thought better to take the chance at making fun of them. She too ran after Sano. Kenshin and Kaoru continued dancing for the rest of the song.

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go   
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go  
It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go  
  
_

By the end of their dancing, Kaoru had a gloss of sweat on her skin, and Kenshin's bangs were slightly damp, from all the people around them and body heat. "Wow Kenshin, I didn't know you could dance like THAT." She grinned.

"Oro..." They made their way towards their friends and ordered some more drinks, as in _water_. "This one thinks you've had one too many margaritas tonight Kaoru-dono."

"Looks like you two were enjoying yourselves." Sano smirked at Kenshin. He pulled his collar a bit to let him cool off.

"I'm so hot already!" Kaoru complained taking her water to drink.

"You guys want to get out of here?" Misao asked going to the door. They all followed suit and exited the loud club. "Ah, the breeze feels nice." She twirled around laughing. "I know! Let's all go over to our place and play some video games!"

"You... want to play video games?" Sano pointed a finger at the ninja girl. "You're on shrimp!" They began jogging down the sidewalk as Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi walked at a normal pace.

............................................................................................................

"I beat you again, loser!" Misao cheered. "That's nine games out of twelve, you can't win, and I'm the best at Soul Caliber!"

Sano threw down his controller. "Yeah, whatever." She stuck out her tongue and ate a few more bites of her ice cream. The girls changed into more comfortable t-shirts and short and the guys left a few of their shirt buttons undone. They sat around the television playing games eating junk food and talking.

"Who wants to try and beat the great Makimachi?"

"You can't give yourself a title, Misao!"

"Yes I can, Kaoru!" She said in a sing along voice. "Well? I think I beat everyone in this room except Aoshi. So how bout it, ice man?"

"No."

Misao silently got up from her spot and towered over where Aoshi was sitting. "Are you scared I'll beat you? Afraid I'll hurt your pride?" She shoved the controller into his hands and glared. "You haven't done one fun thing tonight Aoshi, live a little." With that, Aoshi took hold of the controller muttering something about obsessive women.

Fifteen minutes later...

Everyone in the room just watched the screen wide eyed. "Wow," Kaoru whispered, "I didn't know Aoshi was so..." The game called, 'KO!'

"...good."

Indeed he was considering he beat Misao's butt in less than twenty seconds for the tenth time.

"Misao... give up now, it's impossible to beat me." Aoshi said putting his controller down.

She was in shock. "No one... ever since I got this game has ever beaten me. RRRRRR!" She got up and stared down at Aoshi who was sitting. "I don't get it! All hail Aoshi-sama, lord of being a smart ass!" She shouted sarcastically while giving a short bow.

He was almost fed up with Misao tonight. "Are you mocking me?"

"So what if I am? It isn't like you'd care!"

Aoshi was beginning to loose control as he tried to breathe calmly. "How do you know I don't care?"

"You don't look like you care, you stupid ice block! At the club you let that guy take me to the floor without even protesting! Then you go beating me at my own game!"

He finally snapped and threw the controller at Sano who easily caught it. "You asked me to play, you bitch!" Everyone gasped wondering where that had come from. He found himself on his feet now towering over Misao.

She had unshed tears in her eyes as she rudely shoved him away from her. "You ass!"

"Whore."

"Dick!"

"Slut."

"Bastard!" She began trying to punch him in the chest. He got hold of her wrists and she began trying to pull her arms from his gentle, yet iron grip.

"Maa, you two need to calm down! Aoshi this is really not like you de gozaru! Stand down this instant." Kenshin said standing up.

He threw a dirty glare at his friend. "Shove it Himura. In work you may be my superior, but right now you have no control on me. Misao, look at me." She did so blinking away tears. Who was he to make her cry like this? _He is an icy bastard!_ She thought. Her whole body shook, remembering this feeling before.

Their hands holding her down like some kind of wild animal.

She ripped her wrist away painfully and slapped him hard across the face, making his face turn slightly. "Get...out." Misao whispered pointing to the door and clutching her necklace. Aoshi blinked at Misao, not sure what just happened. He wouldn't hit her back... maybe he deserved it. He stood up straight and grabbed his jacket on the way to the door.

Before turning the knob to the door, he sighed. "Excuse my behavior." With a loud slam, he left making Misao run to her room.

Sano quietly chewed popcorn wrapping an arm around Megumi. "Drama, drama, drama..." Megumi said sipping her soda.

"ORO!" Kenshin fell over as Kaoru laughed and hugged him for being so weird.

Kaoru rubbed Kenshin's scalp making him blush a deeper color than his hair. "I know Misao, she just needs to calm down and think for a while." They heard crashed coming from the young ninja's room. "Yeah... she needs to think for a while."

Kaoru smiled suddenly, clearly a fake one at that. "Well, with that said who wants to play me at Double Dash? I don't want you all to feel uncomfortable. It's right before the stupid party tomorrow and we got to relax a little." Kenshin and Sano looked down.

Sano side glanced Kaoru. "Are you sure? Maybe we should leave..."

"Hai, it's thoughtful of your, Kaoru-dono, but we should go find Aoshi that we should. Please take no offense."

"No, no... I know," Kaoru smiled sadly. "Of all the people Misao's ever liked, Aoshi is the first to make her act like this. There's something between those two and I know I'm not the only one who thinks it." She smirked at Sano and Megumi.

"Like you two! What was all that dancing in the club? I could have sworn you would drop down and do IT right there." She changed the subject.

"Hey! Shut up tanuki!" Megumi yelled throwing popcorn at her friend.

Kenshin didn't say anything, just watching Kaoru and Megumi throwing random objects at each other. Then glanced at Sano who was still blushing while grabbing his coat. _Kaoru-dono is always so happy. She knows how to make the saddest thing seem beautiful... Always cheering others up de gozaru. I...don't know what to think... what's happening?_

............................................................................................................

A/N: Did you catch Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure from Fruits Basket? Oh, and disclaimer on the song 'Move Ya Body, I don't own it nor do I own Fruits Basket and Rurouni Kenshin.

Thanks to erica6060, Anounymus T, Keruri1222, kimi.the.water.spirit and Oniwabanshu for your inspiring reviews! When you review it really helps me want to improve the upcoming chapters more so than I already have.

Preview of the next chapter: (Action is coming people, don't worry)

...................................

"It's kind of nice being this close to you in a dark corner."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you, still in middle school? Don't get any funny ideas, hentai."

"That's right, no funny ideas..." A voice spoke behind them. Megumi gasped and they both turned around.

"Black out."

......................................

Um... you could review if you'd like to!


	7. Run Around Rhapsody

**Chapter 7- Run Around Rhapsody**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

On to chapter 7!!

"You know, you don't look half bad in a suit, Ken-san." Megumi said straightening his tie. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were made to wear these clothes at one time."

"Oro. . . thanks Megumi-dono."

"Anytime handsome." She winked. They turned around to see Kaoru cough loudly. "Oh Kaoru, I was just telling Ken-san how great he looks, don't you agree?"

She smiled shyly. "He does. . ."

"Come out and show Ken-san what you look like when you're not a sweaty tomboy."

"Megumi!"

Megumi laughed and pulled Kaoru through the door. She wore a long dark plum colored gown that had a short train behind her and slanted up in the front. It had silky straps that wove behind here like ribbon all the way down her small back. Her hair was up in its traditional ponytail with a black ribbon and matching black heals. "Um . . . well what do you think, Kenshin?"

"Ken-san, you jaw is dropping, ohoho!"

He snapped it back up and grinned warmly at her. "You look beautiful. . . Kaoru." She silently thanked him for leaving the horrific off her name. A knock came to the door and Sano entered wearing a sports coat over a white dress shirt with a black button. The button held the collar together in the middle.

"I feel stupid and stiff. I can't move."

"No, no it looks sexy, Sano." He stiffened at Megumi's comment.

"Oi, kitsune, what's with all the swayed comments? Hmm. . . ." He looked her up and down. "You're not looking too shabby either. It's just missing something."

Megumi spun around in her red strapless gown. It hugged her curves in the middle, but flared out as she spun giving a sparkling effect at the bottom. She had clear heals that had red straps and a matching headband. She wore her long ebony hair down.

"Oh really, tori-atama, and what's that?" Sano pulled out from behind him a white carnation and slipped it into her hair.

Megumi touched the soft flower by her ear carefully and smiled at him. "Thank you." She pecked him lightly on the cheek before grabbing her handbag. "Okay, I've got microphones for all of us. It's hooked together so we'll be able to hear everything from each other." She placed the small chips in her friend's hands. "Now where is the _'engaged'_ couple?"

"Aoshi told Sano and me to wait outside for them that he did." Kenshin offered Kaoru his arm. "Shall we go out now?" The group left the office building while people in the office gave whistles or simply stared at them.

"It's like we're going to prom all over again." Megumi commented.

Kaoru sighed thinking of her past. "I hated high school . . ."

"What the hell are you talking about? It was SO fun--" Sano started.

"Ano . . . that was because you cut class sometimes, Sano, de goza . . ."

"WELL GO TELL THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD, WHY DON'T YA!?"

Sorjirou popped his head into the hallway. "Good luck guys! Be safe!"

"We will Sorjirou, don't worry your little head about it." Megumi waved a hand to him.

"Ah, I won't, Megumi-san. You can count on me to fill Hiko with details later! Good luck!" And like he was never even standing in the hallway to begin with he disappeared into his cubical.

Finally meeting outside, they waited at the curb. "Well, where the hell is ice man and weasel anyway?" Sano said to no one in particular, feeling uneasy how people outside were staring at them. "Can't we wait inside?"

Kaoru stepped next to Sano. "No baka, they said to meet them out here." As if on cue a limo came up to the office building, and out stepped Misao followed by Aoshi. She blushed and clasped her hands in front of her. On her left ring finger a small gold band glittered in the afternoon sunset.

"Wow, don't you look cute?" Kaoru smiled at Misao. She had on a sea green gown that was a halter at the top. A deep blue sash wrapped around her tiny frame and the bow trailed on the floor behind her. She had her hair in its customary braid held by a small gold clip and black thong sandals with the straps wrapping around her petite legs.

Aoshi on the other hand was wearing khaki slacks, a black trench coat and a black collared shirt under it with three buttons left undone. Though they fought the day before, Aoshi and Misao remembered they were spies. They _had_ to be masters of disguise. That included their feelings towards each other. They decided to pretend it didn't happen and not let their feelings get in the way of the mission. Their feelings would not be open, at least not today.

"Thanks, Kaoru. All of you look really good too." Misao replied. The group piled into the car and made their drive to the Shishio estate.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As they were pulling up to the driveway, Kaoru and Kenshin were giving directions in the rightful leadership way.

Kaoru cleared her throat, "Okay, so remember we can all hear each other in the microphones. Find Shishio but don't scare the other people attending this party. If you need help, well I'm sure we can figure it out."

"If you meet any of the Juppangatana, don't look too suspicious and don't draw too much attention that you shouldn't. Take them out as quickly as possible and move on. No weapons inside the building so rely on your physical abilities that you should. Misao-dono, turn your purse out please."

She looked side to side at Sano who turned away and Aoshi who closed his eyes. "Himura! Why am I the first suspect? Why not Kaoru? She could be hiding something!"

Kenshin just stared at Misao.

Misao made a big sigh blowing her bangs out of her face. "Luck was never really on my side. I don't have any kunai with me, look." She turned her purse upside down, a few regular things falling out: lipstick, a compact mirror, money, a comb, a ball point pen and bits of wadded up gum in paper. "Ehehe, forgot to throw that away." They all checked their microphones and began to get out of the limbo.

"Ow, Sano you stepped on my toe!" Megumi hit him over the head with her purse.

"Sorry! God why are women so damn violent all the time?" (Whack!) "OW!"

"Ah welcome guests! Name please?" A man suddenly asked grinning like a Chester cat. Sano rubbed his sore head while Megumi gave the attendant their invitations. After proceeding through the gates, they entered an enormous ballroom with two floors filled with many different people. Not to mention a long table of food, champagne and in the corner a small orchestra played some soft melodic symphony.

"Wow, this guys loaded!" Misao whispered to Aoshi. The group made their way to the birthday girl.

"Ah! Misao, Megumi, Kaoru! As you see I wasn't so drunk at my get-together to forget!" Yumi said. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi's eyes almost fell out. She wore a very low cut dress that showed as much cleavage as possible, coming down to her navel. It was an off white color with slits on the dress that came up to her upper thigh. The 'dress' practically had no back, swooping all the way to her tailbone. To complete the look, a pair of black stiletto heals.

Kaoru flashed her teeth while smiling, wanting to smack Kenshin upside his head for staring at the obviously curvier woman before them. "It's nice to see you again, Yumi. I hope you are having a happy birthday. This is Kenshin, _my_ boyfriend, Sanosuke who is with Megumi and Aoshi whose Misao's fiancé."

Yumi looked them up and down swirling her champagne glass around in her hand. "Why, what handsome men you are, if you weren't attached to these stunning girls I would eat you up." She gave them a sultry glance before direction her attention to Aoshi.

"So you are this mystery man hum? Congrats darling, take care of Misao. Now, I must be going. I have many guests to attend to." With that, she winked at them and ever so slowly swayed her hips as she walked from the livid women and trying-not-to-look men.

Misao rolled her eyes. "My God, why doesn't she just come naked, it isn't like we could tell anyway. It looks like a lion ripped her so called clothes." They began wandering around as pairs making small talk with so and so people.

"Oh, Meg, look! FOOD . . ." He began pulling her towards the lavish buffet table filled with many cocktail items and alcoholic beverages.

"Not now, Sano!" She hissed using her own strength to pull him in the opposite direction. Surprisingly she was stronger than a hungry Sano.

At around nine in the evening, a voice called everyone's attention towards the second floor. "Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to my dear Yumi's birthday bash." Shishio spoke. "I hope everyone is having a good time. I'd like everyone to sing her Happy Birthday now." The guests clapped politely as Yumi stepped beside her lover and everyone began singing.

Megumi and Sano spoke into their microphones. "There he is, Makato Shishio."

Misao's eyes widened in horror. "Oh yuck he is so revolting! He looks like he was fried, strung from a wire, then made a wad of toilet paper that came back from the-"

"We get your point, itachi that we do." Kenshin said back politely.

"Battousai, he's moving." Aoshi said. "Follow in, come on itachi." Aoshi and Misao made their way towards the staircase Shishio was coming down. He had a smile, but it wasn't really amicable. The smile was more like an _'I will kill you stupid ants'_ kind of smile. They hid in the crowd and saw him go down a hallway.

"Okashira, where is he headed?" Sano asked into the microphone.

"He is moving down a hallway in the east wing. We'll stand guard and you guys follow in."

Sano took Megumi's hand gently. "Excuse me," he said an octave lower than usual to the ladies Megumi was chatting to, "come now, Megumi. My friend is waiting for us over there." He said pointing in a random direction. The girls began swooning over Sano feeling weak in their knees.

"Yes, dear." Megumi fluttered her eyes while following him. Once they were out of the women's range, she dug her nails into his palm making him bite his lip in pain. Then she whispered quite harsh, "Where are Misao and Aoshi?"

"Those two are standing guard. Come on we have to move fast and stop digging your nails into my hand!" They began walking a bit faster and made their way towards the hallway.

"We see you, Zanza, go ahead. Battousai . . ." Aoshi started to say.

"Ah, Kaoru and I are watching out for the Juppongatana." Kenshin spoke quietly. Aoshi and Misao stood by the dance floor and watched their comrades, Megumi and Sano, follow in after Shishio. Misao closed her eyes swaying to the light waltz playing now.

"It's beautiful . . ." She said to herself. Aoshi watched her rock slightly. Why . . . why did he have to be so stupid? He knew she was right, he did block everyone away from him and it was just who he was. He could not believe this girl before him actually made him snap. He felt a rush of emotions, love, annoyance, and anger. He did not know how to handle it.

That night, when he left, he took a long walk, just thinking and trying to calm himself down. He felt as if he was walking in circles, the gusts of wind blowing a chill over his hardened face. It suits him, the icy man he was deserved nothing but the cold wind and the empty feeling. He found himself looking up into Misao's window. He could see her silhouette bent over her vanity brushing her hair. Such a person shouldn't be with him. But he needed her happiness, her spontaneous life. It was a contrast to him and he liked this feeling.

He snapped back to her Misao's angelic voice. He owed her a dance, he knew. Maybe it would be one lame attempt to fix what he messed up. "It sounds . . ." She didn't finish as Aoshi slowly pulled her to the dance floor.

"If it is one thing I do, I do slow dance." Misao sighed and leaned into his chest still keeping a close eye on the hallway their friends went into. She didn't want to have anything with him. He was a cruel man with no heart. So she tried to convince herself. A few of the orchestra members began whispering as they watched the couple on the far corner of the dance floor.

"Oh give me a break, Okashira." Sano said into the microphone. "Where the hell did you pick that line up?"

"Leave them alone, you baka and concentrate on Shishio." Megumi scolded. Sano was dragged into a dark corner as they watched Shishio stand by a door. One man walked over to him and began whispering into his ear.

"Shishio-sama, I may be blind but I sense two people behind that wall to the left; a male and a female. Shall I take them out, sir?"

Shishio grinned. "No, just get the girl. Those people from PCW I am expecting. Yumi said she had a meeting with three girls she met in Florida and invited to this party. Stupid girlâ we never even went to Florida." He looked over his shoulder at the wall where Sano and Megumi were hiding, still speaking low to one of the Juppongatana. "I know for a fact since I saw those people at Zone yesterday, there seems to be a thing between their counterparts. Good thing we did our research on one Makamachi, Takani, and Kamiya." Shishio entered the doors leaving the blind man to the two people behind the wall.

"You know, Kitsune." Sano dropped his voice an octave again. "It's kind of nice being this close to you in a dark corner."

She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you, still in middle school? Don't get any funny ideas, hentai."

"That's right, no funny ideas" A voice spoke behind them. Megumi gasped and they both turned around. "Black out." He punched Sano in the face, and then slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Megumi gave a shrill scream before pulling a bomb from her purse. He pulled her away from the corner pushing her body into his. "Oh get off you pervert!"

"What's this?" He yanked her wrist hard releasing the bomb from her hand. He examined it carefully then smirked. "I may be blind, but I know a bomb when I feel one. Shishio-sama will love to meet you." With that, Megumi's world was rendered unconscious as he carried her towards the room Shishio was in.

As the mysterious blind man walked away smirking, Megumi groaned out an incoherent mumble. What was it? Was it a feeling of insecurity or of the in eventful that was forming in her gut? She swayed her head slightly as a single white carnation fluttered down falling onto the floor lightly, like a feather of a snow owl onto a still, eerie frozen pond.

Moments later, Sano finally got up. "Oh my head . . . hey Megumi are you okay? Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, are you there?" He looked around for the young vixen. "Hey, there's no time to play games hua, kitsune?" Startled he felt his foot crush something soft. Lifting it he found the crushed white carnation he'd given Megumi, now smoothed out and torn in places. He picked it up and noticed it had turned brown from lack of care. He pounded his fist into the wall, eyes in a death glare. Sano squeezed the wilted flower in his tight fist and threw it down as he took his legs back to the ballroom as fast as his legs would allow. "Damnit, I let them take her! You guys, come in! Come in, KENSHIN!"

There was no answer.

A/N: I feel kind of stupid doing this, but they have code names and stats. As listed this is what they are. I mean, in cause you didn't know and I feel bad for leaving you out! **You may skip **it all if you really don't care. (When I say _'you really don't care'_ I do not mean it in a rude way because I'm sure you care! Just if you don't feel like you need to know any of this, or are in a rush, I'm not forcing you to read all this stuff you probably already know , but I really cannot force you anyway because this is through a screen and--)

Okay shutting up now

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Himura Kenshin Battousai (manslayer) - leader of male team and uses a sakabatou (reversed blade)

Sagara Sanosuke Zanza (fighter for hire) - second in command for Kenshin and uses his fists

Shinomori Aoshi Okashira (leader) - third in command for Kenshin uses his kodachis (it's a medium length sword) and kempo, also an omitsu (spy/ninja)

Kamiya Kaoru Tanuki (raccoon) - leader of female team and uses a bokutou (wooden sword I believeâ) and expert in poisons (but that's just a joke)

Makamachi Misao Itachi (weasel) – second in command for Kaoru uses kunai (like throwing knives) and kempo, also the kunoichi (female spy/ninja) of the female group, she collects research by disguising herself

Tankani Megumi Kitsune (fox) – third in command for Kaoru also a doctor in training, researcher and expert in bombs

Everyone is in there early/ late twenties and early thirties. Their age is in order like the manga/ anime. So Kenshin is the oldest (not old, just the most mature!) then comes Aoshi, Megumi, Sano, Kaoru and Misao. Funnily enough, Aoshi's name is 'leader', but he isn't the leader; Kenshin is.

By the way, the Juppongatana members I know are big huge guys with names and backgrounds on each of them, but for the sake of the story, I won't mention them all. Just the few I think will work for this story. Sorry all! I believe the ones I'll use you know. (Assuming isn't always good, but it'll work here.)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my work!

Jahiro19- Thanks a lot, Jahiro! I'm glad you like my story and don't worry. It's okay that you don't know much about RK, I won't shoot you. Or will I? (Inside joke people, I'm not really crazy)

Kimi.the.water.spirit. – Who said Misao was hiding anything? Tehehe, you will have to wait to see what happened to Misao. I've revised her scenario over and over and well . . . ah I can't give anything away! Not yet at least, but don't worry. Though this story is only 17 chapters long I'm thinking of a sequel. It's still coming along so don't expect it to come out any time soon! Gomen.

Anounymus T – That's so funny you didn't like that song in the previous chapter! It's not a favorite of mine either really, I like more country music, but I wrote this during the past summer when I thought the song was pretty okay. Then it was over played on the radio and I sort of got sick of it. Ah, I just didn't really want to change everything so I left that song there. Sorry you seem to hate that particular song and thank you for your suggestion of putting in Japanese lyrics instead!!

Keruri1222 – Wow, you always write such long reviews! Thanks a lot for commenting about how it, as you say, was exactly me. And it seems everyone is thinking there's something Misao's hiding, but you'll have to wait! Hope it throws you a spin. And yes, I did read Paradise, and reviewed! Need I say more?

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Is Anyone In Here?

Chapter 8- Is Anyone in Here?

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_Meanwhile, while Sano and Megumi are trying to listen in on Shishio in our previous chapter... Kenshin is offering Kaoru a refreshment._

"Kaoru-dono, would you like more punch?"

"Sure, Kenshin." She pulled his tie rather hard, which was cutting off his air supply, very close to her overly smiley face. "And what did I tell you about the _'Kaoru-dono'_ thing, Kenshin?" she hissed between her teeth.

"Oro...this one is sorry. Here you go, _Kaoru_."

"Why thank you!" She laughed merrily while Kenshin struggled to loosen his tie to let air flow into the right tube again.

"Kaoru, do you see Misao-dono and Aoshi? They are over there dancing." Kenshin said. He finally got his tie fixed and pointed at the couple dancing quite stiffly at first. "I wonder what they are thinking that I do."

Kaoru paused and also watched. "I dunno. Misao's past really drives her up the wall so much sometimes she can't focus. _I _don't even know the whole story. In a weird way I think Aoshi and Misao can help each other."

"So they could, but they look so miserable. Perhaps you can..."

"Oh no, I'm not meddling into Misao's life anymore." Kaoru took a sip of punch. "She almost threw me out of the apartment the other time I told her to go meet Aoshi at that temple he meditates at." She quickly covered her mouth as both of Kenshin's eye brows rose.

"How do you know that, Kaoru?"

"Ah! Um, I don't know! It was just a really good guess?" Kenshin's mouth curled up as if he was holding in his laughter. "What are you smiling about?! I didn't do anything! I just GUESSED that's where he goes and Misao should have followed Aoshi. It isn't like I know everywhere that man is going, or that we see each other after work. AND WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING? Himura Kenshin I swear--"

"You meditate at the temple."

"... I ah..." Kenshin took a sip from his own punch watching Kaoru try and cover up the obvious. Kaoru clenched her teeth and waved a finger at Kenshin teasingly. "Well fine! It's true I go visit that place once in a while. You had better not tell anyone, especially Shinomori about--"

"Kaoru, you do know we can all hear you." Aoshi suddenly cut in their conversation, through the chips each member possessed, scaring the day lights out of Kaoru. She had forgotten all about the chip and Kenshin choked on the red liquid almost bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Kaoru blushed from the root of her hair. "That's not funny! Now look at you! You've got punch dribbling down your face." She walked away for a moment to retrieve a napkin and to let her blush die down from her visage. Kenshin was still cracking up while some of the other guests inched slowly away from him. "Here, Kenshin. You could use this."

She instinctually went to wipe his mouth like a mother would do. "Well now that everyone knows my secret, I have nothing else to hide unfortunately. AND DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF ME MISAO."

A certain ninja girl was laughing.

Kaoru heard her younger friend giggle and could see from where she and Kenshin were standing the pair were beginning to loosen up. Their dancing improved and didn't look so awkward considering their large height difference. "Isn't that lovely Kenshin? Those two are getting along better now. I wonder though; where is Megumi and Sano? They haven't said a word and I think they turned their volumes down to hear Shishio. We should keep watch--"

Kaoru stopped to look at Kenshin who was too close for comfort. She instantly froze in her place, her caress of his face stopping abruptly. He had never looked at her in such a gaze. The gaze you'd only see in movies; that shocked yet wanting, heated, confused, and curious... yet, such a soft gaze. She couldn't help but stare back at his wide, clouded violet pools drowning her in thought. Kaoru guided her eyes, drawing her attention to his lips which were parted slightly. She could even feel his warm breath. What they must feel like...

_Ahhhh don't think like that Kaoru._ She mentally scolded.

On the other hand, Kenshin was surprised at her motherly gestures. She wiped his face so softly as if he was a precious porcelain doll. He felt cared for that one moment, not for what he did not want to be, but was trained to be; destruction, wrath everything that had given him the name battousai. It was something he had not felt before since he could not remember his mother. Hiko was a father figure... in a twisted way. But he'd only dreamed of a soft touch like this. Other women he'd dated were so much more different from Kaoru. While they were all decent and lovely people, there was a certain spark to this raven haired comrade. In the time he'd gotten to know her, he'd learned of her beliefs of proving she as a woman could do much more. He'd learned of her dislikes, her likes, her planning skills, and much more. He'd learned more about Kaoru than he'd ever thought he would on that fateful day in Hiko's office. She could be the bravest, strongest, maybe even scariest woman ever, but instantly turn into a caring thoughtful lady at her own will. Sometimes she wouldn't even know she was doing it, yet Kenshin didn't care. What started as a team, grew into friends, and now... this feeling. Of course time would tell, but for the most part while Kaoru was still gossiping about his quiet friend and Misao, her voice was nothing but a soothing hum. He just thought how pleasant one simple touch meant everything.

How much he had been missing something.

"Kenshin? Um... Kenshin."

His eyes turned up half closed, trailing from her wrist to her finger tips, her nose, and then stuck on her concerned eyes. Was she talking to him? "Kaoru..."

"Yeah, Kenshin, it's me. Are you okay? You went blank on me for a second and kept staring—KENSHIN! Are you LISTENING?"

He shook his head and widened his eyes. She looked angry. There was silence as his eyes cleared and he smiled wide, surprising Kaoru. He placed his hand over hers which was still on his cheek, covering his cross shaped scar. She gasped slightly feeling how cool his hand was on her own warm one. The warmth actually went all over her body including her deep red face.

"Ah, Kaoru, did I mention how lovely you look tonight?"

"...Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oro?"

"No, wait that came out wrong!" She reflexively took her hand back and put the napkin in Kenshin's hand. She grinned at him, her face trying to keep a natural color. "You were just staring at me so long and then you actually said something! And um, no you didn't say that... I looked..." She glued her eyes to the floor.

Kenshin chuckled and put a hand in his pocket. "Well then I must say, you do look wonderful, Kaoru that you certainly do."

"Thanks, Kenshin."

From the other end they could hear a sarcastic voice giggle, "Isn't that sweet--"

"YOU BE QUIET MAKIMACHI MISAO."

Misao's laughter echoed in the ear pieces. "Talk about touché."

Kaoru sighed and turned to Kenshin. "Can you excuse me? I need to go to the powder room."

"Be careful, Kaoru."

She swatted him laughing. "Now what can possibly happen in a _bathroom_ of all places?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ms. Takani Megumi," Shishio read off a paper, "once an apprentice of Sagara Katsu whom was a bomb expert. Died of an incorrectly mixed powder in a bomb..." he flipped the page and smirked, "...mixed by his only apprentice. Isn't that right Megumi-san? Sagara Katsu died at age twenty-six leaving his younger brother Sagara Sanosuke heart broken." He flipped more pages while pacing in front of Megumi's stilled body.

"It seems Sagara isn't so clean either. After his brother's death, which he didn't know the cause, he turned raged and became a street fighter. Thankfully, one year later met up with Himura Battousai who made him turn onto the right path. How I despise that stupid red headed man." He threw the folders onto a low table in front of Megumi.

"I know it all so don't try and hide, my dear." He walked over to a wall of monitors watching over the estate. "It seems your friends are in chaos trying to fend off my men and find you at the same time." His eyes traced back to the woman in scarlet whom was still unconscious. "Don't fret, in time the strong will live, and the weak will die. In this case..." He observed the monitor of Sano rushing through the hallways. "You are the weak."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Battousai, why don't you answer?" Sano yelled into his microphone. He began making his way out of the corridor and back into the ballroom. All the guests were having the benefit of the entertainment, not knowing of any of the insidious plots happening behind closed doors. They carried on laughing and dancing the night away. Lovers and friends alike with the ones they loved.

It made his sick.

Aoshi and Misao were still swaying slightly to the waltz, but Kenshin and Kaoru were no where to be found. "HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DANCING!" He screamed at the couple. Misao yawned and put her arms around Aoshi's waist after he dipped her.

"Go away, rooster."

Sano was becoming frantic. "Misao! Megumi was captured and I don't know where the fuck she is! To top it off, our microphones aren't working either. NOW STOP DANCING AND WAKE UP!"

Misao's eyes shot open and Aoshi became alert. "Megumi! Oh no, Tanuki! Tanuki, come in!"

"I told you, the microphones aren't working." He knocked on her skull a few times. Misao lifted her dress slightly showing a full view of her slim leg. "MISAO! What are you doing? There's no time for THAT, what would Aoshi think?"

"Get away you pervert." She pushed Sano away and revealed a pouch that was strapped onto her leg. Inside was a full set of kunai. "I didn't listen to Himura, but I'm glad I didn't. How much you wanna' bet Megumi didn't listen either?" She nodded to Aoshi who undid his coat to show he too took the privilege of bring the needed weapons.

"We need to find Battousai and Tanuki, and then pass them their weapons." Aoshi affirmed. "Itachi, lead these people outside and call a fire alarm or some kind of distraction. Zanza, come with me."

"Right." Misao and Sano both said breaking away from each other. Misao tapped an older man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir do you mind stepping outside and..."

He hiccupped and wrapped a lazy arm around Misao. "Oh... so now they've gotz...pretty young womenz to ...pleasure meh." Misao stirred slightly as the man was coming in to kiss her. He was so drunk he fell over onto the floor completely missing her.

"There has to be a better way." She muttered while stepping over the drunkard and running around the room looking for an idea. She looked up and beamed. "There we go!" She flung one of her kunai up into the air and hitting the sprinkler cap off. The water started setting off the rest of the sprinklers. As all the screaming people went towards the doors, she jogged the opposite way and caught her kunai from falling and unrelentingly made her way towards the other end of the ballroom.

"There she is!" She skidded to a halt seeing the orchestra members coming towards her. "Shishio-sama wants to see you, little girl."

"Little...LITTLE GIRL?" She became raged and pulled her sopping hair out of her face. "Bring it on, you ugly freaks!" They attacked her all at once boxing her in. She gave a cry and threw kunai after kunai at them. As they were distracted with dodging the sharp knives she jumped up and double kicked two of them in the face. One of them went down, but two more approached her.

"Play times over, you annoying pest! We have no time for you." But Misao was too quick and agile. She did a back handspring then a split in the air kicking them in the gut. She spun her kunai around her fingers smirking. She placed a hand on her petite hip and continued to spin the sharp object.

"Funny, I never play, so how can it be over when it never even started? Aha! Now who's the dumb ass?" Misao began walking away when she sensed them getting up. The sprinklers were still going off so it was a bit hard to see, but she could sense their flaring ki. She narrowed her eyes and flung ten consecutive kunais at the two remaining members of the Juppongatana as it pinned them to a wall. Misao ran full force and kicked with her sharp heel knocking them out.

She relaxed slightly and slumped her shoulders removing the kunai from the wall. "Like I said: it can never be over, if it didn't start." She grinned and made her way towards her allies.

Meanwhile, Aoshi and Sano were still trying to find the two leaders. Aoshi spotted their guy. "Zanza, over there I can see red!"

"Leave it to Battousai to be so obvious." Sano shook his head. The two tall men made their way towards the stairs but Aoshi, being the ninja he was, jumped the ledge while Sano had to sprint up the stairs two at a time. "Oh sure! Be a big show off, Okashira!"

Aoshi smirked and ran ahead of his partner. "Catch up." He continued running around the corner spotting Kenshin punch away one of the Juppongatana members. "Battousai, over here."

Kenshin turned his attention to see the mass of black throwing his Sakabatou at him. One member of the Juppongatana took this chance to throw a punch, but Kenshin slid down between his legs, rolled and caught his sword in a fluid motion equal of a running river. Before the man could even get a glimpse, Kenshin's eyes blinked amber and quickly slashed the man out of his way.

"I thought I told you no weapons." He quietly scolded Aoshi with his sudden low tone of voice.

"And that's why I brought them." Aoshi pulled out Kaoru's sword and handed it to Kenshin. "The girls are the brains, Battousai, you know it. Misao knew I always wear this coat, perfect for hiding things." He turned away and looked down to the ballroom floor.

Misao caught the flash of icy blue and frowned up at him. _No! Stop getting attached! You... you know you can't ... _She shook the thoughts from her head. _But you know you like him. _She kept running and using her kunai to cut a slit in the dress for easier movement, she swiftly flipped into the air almost missing the ledge. Aoshi thankfully pulled up her arm, swinging the small woman onto the second floor.

"Hey, Himura." She gave him a victory sign. "Where'sKaoru-chan?" Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's sword and frowned.

"Awhile ago she left to the restroom, that's before the microphones went dead. This one heard her scream, and then everything went quiet. The Juppongatana ambushed me in the flurry of all the sprinklers turning on. I don't know where she is."

Misao frowned at this. "No, I won't let you give up on her that easily! She's my leader, my friend, practically my sister!" She pushed more of her thick hair out of her face and rudely grasped Kaoru's sword into her trembling hands. "I'm going to find her, you two continue your way to find Megumi; she's in trouble."

Kenshin's eye's widened slightly. "Kitsune-dono!"

She punched Kenshin on the head. "Will you quit it with the code names?! Would you rather die with some fake name or with dignity? The proud name Kami-sama gave you?"

Both Aoshi and Kenshin were stunned by the young woman's words. Would they? Would they want to die with dignity or as a fake?

She waved him off worrying more about the time they had left. "Act first, questions later, Kenshin, move now!" She began running, but stopped abruptly her eyes with unshed tears. _What if-- I should tell him now or I may not get a chance even if he's a cold hearted moron_, she thought to herself. "A...Aoshi...I..."

He dismissed her change in attitude. Aoshi spoke in his usual icy tone. "Don't talk like you won't come back. Now go find her." She sniffed but smiled before running down the hall towards the bathrooms.

"You will always be an icy bastard, but a likable one at that, Shinomori." She laughed to herself

Moments later, Sano came running, almost panting. "Holy crap, why the hell does he need so many damn stairs?" The trio of men prepared themselves before deciding on what to do. "Megumi had the device connecting the microphones, perhaps in the time she was knocked out, the device shut down. Kenshin, how many members did you take out?"

"Two."

Sano counted on his fingers. "Okay, I saw three others down while running up here and I knocked down one. That means there are three more to go then."

Kenshin and Aoshi jumped down the ledge back onto the first level.

Sano's eyes bulged. "OH HELL NO! I'M NOT RUNNING DOWN THESE STAIRS AGAIN!"

Aoshi sighed as his leader began running towards the hallway Megumi had disappeared down. "Jump."

"What?"

"Jump and I'll catch you."

Sano gave him the finger. "I WILL NOT JUMP INTO YOUR DAMN ARMS, YOU SICKO!"

"Fine. Fall down the stairs, see if I care." Aoshi began to turn away.

Sano's voice almost squeaked, "No, wait!" Aoshi turned around and crossed his arms as Sano tried to come down the ledge.

Unfortunately, he lost his grip and fell. "AH! AW DAMN YOU ALL!" With that, Aoshi was unprepared for the _'graceful'_ Sano-landing, as he too fell onto the floor, Sano sprawled on top of him.

Aoshi roughly pushed the brunette off him and began running after Kenshin. "Idiot."

Sano got up quickly and followed Aoshi. "I am never; no way in _hell_, doing that EVER again."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks to **everyone** who reviewed or read!!

Anounymus T- I'm very glad you like chapter seven, I revised that particular one plenty of times... And thank you for your generous offer to a site with j-pop sites. I get my lyrics from , but your suggestion of where to get them would be nice if you want to send it of course. But unfortunately there are no more songs in this fic. (Sorry!) But if I think of a song whose lyrics fit the particular chapter I'll add a bit to set the mood in the beginning. Um, if that makes sense.

Keruri1222- Aya, Keruri! I'm glad you liked their conversations, and I agree, Misao's little comment was entertaining to think up. There surly will be more of those favorite SxM moments for you to look forward to. Sano's will to save Megumi will play a big part so don't worry. And I've already read your Jouryoku Kafe, just didn't review. (It was really late at night...) And I hope you have fun in New York! Oh, people who like Gravitation, you should go check out my friend, Keruri1222 fan fiction. It's really first-class!! (Yeah, I never use that phrase... ever.)

Kimi.the.water.spirit- I hope this chapter suffices your need for KxK in this chapter. I actually thought it came out very well... but thank you for reviewing! Are you an Aoshi/ Misao fan or more of a KxK fan? Just curious. I'm an AxM fan but started out as a KxK fan. Lol KENSHIN AND KAORU FOREVER!


	9. Good Bye, Megumi

Chapter 9- Good bye Megumi

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Misao drew closer to the bathroom labeled 'women', and found four kunais between her slim fingers. Little by little she crept inside and checked behind the door. She could sense a ki, but it wasn't Kaoru's. She paused, no wait, it was two people! Misao held her Kunai's close to her face and kicked the first stall, then the next, then the next. Growling in frustration and anticipation, she finally came to door number four. With all her strength, she bashed the door open to find two...children?

"Kami-sama, what are you two doing here!" She panicked seeing the young boy who was cradling something. Blood marked his tan body as he glared up at Misao with frightened eyes even though he tried hard not to let it show. "Get out now! Didn't you hear the sprinkler system go off? You little..." She grabbed his arm, but he slapped her hand away. She took a look at what he was cradling; it was a girl, probably as old as him. "Who are you?"

He spoke vindictively, "I'm Yahiko, who the hell are you?" He shielded the young teenager away from Misao. "You're not taking her away! You'll have to go through me first!"

Misao almost smiled at this punk's spirit. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?"

"We're servants here. A man started threatening some busu, with raven hair. He saw Tsubame, my friend here, and used her as a threat to the chick. She looked frightened as he started choking Tsubame. I was coming out of the kitchen just to see this. I...I didn't want to loose her, so from behind him, I jumped up onto his back and bit him. He released Tsubame, but I got elbowed in the face. She has really bad marks around her neck and it looks bruised. She... she hasn't stopped shaking." He wrapped his arms around Tsubame tighter.

"The chick got this real angry face and picked up a metal rod yelling at us to hide in here. We heard a bunch of clanging and stuff, but it stopped just a few moments ago. I was afraid when I heard your stupid 'click click' of your shoes and hid in here. You didn't have to knock down all those doors you know! What a moron, ya' could have just called if anyone was in here!" He glared at her. "So if you're going to take her, you'll have to take me too! Just try it, you ugly weasel!"

"Moron? Weasel? Why you little punk! If I called if anyone was in here it would blow my cover! Don't tell me how to do _my_..." She took a deep breath and smiled...well almost anyway without biting his head off. "Listen, we don't have time for arguments. You must get out of here. I'm a good guy, my name is Makimachi. I am with that girl who saved you. Listen very closely to me, Yahiko, I want you and your friend to get out as fast as you can and call help." Yahiko bobbed his head up and down and put Tsubame onto his backside.

"Thanks." Yahiko patted Tsubame's head as the girl was having trouble breathing. "Will there be someone out there who can help her?" He asked his voice suddenly deferential and polite.

Misao felt Tsubame's head and avowed to the boy, "Yes, she will get help. There is the PCW phone number in the directory. Call it and tell them Makimachi code 01112 is calling back up and rescue. They will come with medical help for your friend, okay?"

Yahiko stared up at Misao and slapped her rump earning a squeak from the more than surprised ninja. "You're all right Miss." He secured Tsubame on his back and began running out of the bathroom, leaving Misao to wonder where Kaoru went.

"Yahiko said the noise stopped a few moments ago... so where did she go?" Suddenly, the wall to her left burst open. Misao fell back in a very unlady-like position raising her hand to shield her eyes. "Ugh!"

"Come now, my sweet, you shouldn't throw me into walls!" An extremely skinny guy with wings snickered.

"You just shut up!"

Misao's eyes immediately opened hearing that voice. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru jumped through the massive hole in the wall and looked down seing Misao holding her bokutou smiling broadly. "Oh, you scared me, Kaoru! It's not every day a wall bursts open in front of your face you know. Oh here catch!" Misao threw it, sending the wooden sword across the way. Kaoru jumped up before the winged man could take hold of her wepon. She fell gracefully next to Misao now holding a metal pole in one hand and her bokutou in the other.

The man shifted his eyes to Misao. "Ah, another pretty girl makes my job easier. Almost like killing two birds with one stone. Ohohoho."

"Not so!" At the same time, Kaoru and Misao jumped towards the man. Just as they had done in practice the day before, Kaoru aimed for his ankles, which he jumped over with ease. He began laughing at the lame move, but found the smaller girl flip over his head and throw her Kunai into his face unexpectedly. As he backed away from the pain swelling through his face, Kaoru jumped over Misao holding her weapons one in each hand.

"Kaya!" Kaoru screamed, smacking both weapons together on the man's sides. He bent over in throbbing pain and fell, a small amount of blood dripping from his side. His eyes rolled back as he became limp suddenly.

Kaoru breathed heavily quite exhausted. "He...he's not dead right...?" Misao bent towards his neck and felt a pulse. She shook her head no. "Good, I didn't _want_ to kill him." She hugged Misao. "Just teach him not to hurt innocent children. Did you find the brat?"

"Yeah, I sent the kid and the girl out and to get help."

"Okay, now we just have to go find Megumi." Kaoru threw the metal rod away.

"What about Shishio?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Where Megumi is, that's where Shishio is." The two women began storming out of the bathroom, which now had a large hole connecting the kitchen to the far-left stall.

While running, Misao explained the progress she'd accumulated. "I sent Himura and the others ahead of me. They should be getting there soon enough."

"Why didn't you follow them?" Kaoru asked now trotting through a stream of sprinklers.

Misao winked as they stopped at the stairs leading towards the downstairs hallway Megumi and the others went. "I couldn't leave our leader here by herself." Kaoru and Misao felt the comfort from each other. They had each other's back, all of them. Kaoru was positive Megumi would have done the same thing Misao had. Now they had to go save their friend. Misao and Kaoru prayed she was well and believed Megumi would make it out. Though their friend was captured, they knew she'd stay strong. Kaoru and Misao hoped on everything they had, she was still okay, fearing the worst for their older friend.

The two girls slid down the stair railings and jumped off taking full speed down the hallway. Since the sprinklers were still on, everything was soaked, the plush red carpeting now making a squishing noise below their feet. "I hope the guys got there already." Kaoru whispered, a tone of worry etching her voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't count on that." From above, a woman wearing an elegant green sequence dress, holding a giant scythe behind her neck fell stylishly onto the sloppy carpeting. She put the scythe over her shoulder and placed her index and middle finger to her lips, blowing a kiss at Kaoru and Misao. "Hey there!"

* * *

Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi weren't having much luck either. The three found the door Shishio went through, but in outburst, they ended up breaking it down. They entered silently, eyes scanning the room carefully. It had sofas and a small coffee table. A shelf of books lined one end, while on the other was a pool table. Everything looked as normal as anything.

"Oro?"

"This is no time to be saying stupid things, man!" Sano pushed Kenshin over who became swirly eyed.

"Over there, I feel a presence." Aoshi affirmed, making Sano stop choking the leader of the group. The three men watched the corner, Kenshin's amber eyes forming slits.

"Show yourself!" He said, voice dropping an octave. A low chuckle came to their ears and emerged a blind folded man who was physically built.

"It's him! That bastard from the hallway!" Sano said teeth grinding together.

"Ah, it is the idiot from before. I have a surprise for you." He roughly grabbed something from behind the drapes by the window, or rather...

...someone.

"MEGUMI!" Sano cried. He broke their line and ran towards the female who was gagged and bonded behind her back. She quivered, her head cinnamon eyes widening in fear.

"I am Usui." He stated holding a sword to Megumi's throat. "And this woman is dead." With a flick of his wrist, he slit her throat. It was not a clean kill either as it allowed her to suffer a prolonged death. Blood seeped from the wound and the woman's eyes fluttered as she hit the floor her ebony tresses covering her bloody face.

"NO!" Sano shook in fear as he watched the woman he'd come to like, maybe even love writhe in pain. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed, voice booming through out the room. Tears streamed down his angular face as he pounded the floor with his tightened fist making cracks on the floorboards. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" He cried angrily.

"I suggest you stop thinking about what she did to me, and concentrate what I _could_ do to you." He smiled. Sano, in rage, threw himself at the blind swordsman.

"No Sano!" Kenshin roared. Aoshi and he ran after their member trying to make him control himself.

"Sano, you can't win in utter fury." Aoshi scolded with that ever so iciness. Sano wasn't listening; all he could hear was Megumi's voice, her laughter, and her angry face when he teased her. In the short period he came to know the woman, he was under her control_. She wanted to travel the world, and this guy destroys all her dreams!_ He thought bitterly.

He swung a blind punch but completely missed. He flew right past Usai who could sense Sano's blind emotions. He smirked knowing the failed punch left his backside unguarded. In a split second he was right behind the brunette still cursing madly.

"You missed." Usui used the hilt of his sword to hit Sano under his rib cage from behind.

"That's enough! This one is your enemy now!" Kenshin jumped into the air and came to the floor with such force it made a hole. Usui barely moved out of the hammer strike's range, but didn't go without getting hurt. He winced as his shirt's sleeve cut off revealing his nicked shoulder. The blind man jumped over to the bookshelves and tuned in to the light as feather foot steps of Aoshi coming towards him. He threw books into his path making Aoshi cut through them.

"Stop running, it's no use." His icy voice was brimming with venom low enough for only Usui to hear. Aoshi jumped onto a bookshelf and pushed off making it fall onto the older blind man. The pile fell onto his large body.

Aoshi fell to the floor awkwardly, since the bookshelves made the floors shake. Sano held his ribs, standing on Aoshi's left and Kenshin on his right, waiting to see if the opponent would get up.

After a few moments, Sano slowly made his way towards the fallen pile of books and wood. He reached out slowly, his heart beating wildly in suspense. Finally, he got a book or two off Usui to find him lying still.

After a long moment Sano wiped sweat from his brow. "Only two more to go now. That takes care of..." The swordsman abruptly shot up and held Sano's throat.

Kenshin and Aoshi flinched slightly being startled so. Sano grabbed Usui's arms trying to free his throat. Usai's bandage over his eyes was beginning to tear and his face was mared with blood on his eyebrow. Still he smirked ever so slightly. "It's too bad you didn't save her. She was too pretty to die and in a place like this, it's a shame."

"You...you shut up." Sano growled. Kenshin and Aoshi tried to step in but Sano waved them off. "This...this is my fight. Megumi must have been counting on me...but...but I let her go." Kenshin signaled Aoshi to stand off as the two watched their ally.

Usai kept all his senses on Sano struggling for air. "Squirm boy. You're nothing but just a pathetic boy. A pathetic crying boy for the one you couldn't _protect_." He grinned. "Shishio-sama is right, the strong live and the weak die." Usai squeezed his neck harder. "_You_ let her die." Sano's eyes welt up. He began having a flash back of a time with his brother...

_Flashback_

"_You're just a pathetic boy Sano, grow up."_

"_But Katsu, you promised not to throw mud on me!"_

"_It was just a joke. Sano, you can't cry about everything, it won't change what already happened in the past."_

"_BUT YOU THREW MUD! We're not allowed..."_

"_Sanosuke..."_

"_Ah... brother, I don't get it."_

"_One day you will kido. Everyone needs to grow up and fight for what's right. So are you going to throw mud at me?"_

_End Flashback_

"One day..." Sano choked. "...is today." Usui gave him a frown when he felt Sano's ki flare. "I...won't let you...WIN!" Sano brought his hands on top of his wrists and crushed Usai's under pressure. He instantly let go feeling his fingers crushed. Sano fell to the floor gasping for air while rubbing his neck. Usai growled like a murderous wolf ready to annihilate his prey.

Sanosuke finally go to his feet speaking clearly for everyone present in the room to hear. "You took her life! Who are you to say who the hell is strong and who is weak! Is being strong the most important thing to you idiots!? She was strong to me, she was everything! Just as she was strong..." Sano cracked his knuckles, "I will be strong for her. Crying doesn't change anything, but if it's being shed for the one you love, it changes everything. It proves someone cared enough to pour their heart and soul for you. It proves we are only human! It's enough to show the flaw every man has: the weakness for some people in your life who makes a difference, the people you want to _protect_! It proves..." he turned to his friends, silently cheering him on. Then he turned to Megumi's collapsed body on the floor, frowning with distaste.

"...Proves I am willing to fight and give my life for my friends." Sano closed his eyes grinning. "And what do you have, Usai? Look around you; where are the people you care for? What are you fighting for, hua? No one I bet. All you have..." Sano's narrow eyes opened to show the fierce warrior building inside him. The chocolate color danced with fire, a new spirit lifting him up. _This will be for Megumi._ He thought.

"...All you have is no one but yourself."

_Everyone needs to grow up and fight for what's right._

_

* * *

_

A/n: Hello again! Good morning/ good afternoon/ good evening/ or good night if your about to go to sleep! Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I should be doing my paper for school... but eh. Sometimes school bites.

Keruri1222- Hey darlin'! Thanks so much for the long review as always! And my intention for the whole Aoshi x Sano part wasn't shonen... just funny. Lol, but still it did sound that way! I guess it pleases lots of other people too even though it wasn't intentionally done that way. And please tell me how your trip from New York was when I see you Monday. Safe trip.

Jahiro19- Hey Jahiro. Thanks for the review. Are you really like this or are you BSing me? Just curious.

Anounymus T- I'm glad you thought the last chapter was really great! Plenty more action scenes are comming up though. Also, thank you very much for the website. I'll be sure to check it out!

Oniwabanshu- I really like Fruits Basket too! My friend Keruri introduced it to me a while ago. Who's your favorite character? Mine is Hatsuharu. But just like you, I'm more of an Aoshi x Misao fan. I've read so much fanfiction on them! Also, the yaoi scene wasn't intentional, it was just supose to be funny. But never the less I'm glad you liked it!

DBZ Goddess- Cool! I'm glad that this fanfiction made your day when you were in your _'wishy-washy'_ mood, as you say. And I'm really not that great of a writer, but thank you for your comment; that made _my_ day! Lol, and I don't think I'm stupid. I'm just a cute little dork who apologizes too much. Oh, and _thank you_ for putting me on your favorites list! I'm not worthy of such a nice reviewer.

Okay everyone, I thought I'd be nice and throw in another preview of the up comming chapter! See you next time and thanks for reading and reviewing.

"You…" she spoke very softly. "…Not…me…"

"What? Megumi don't die on me. Please, we were going to travel the world remember? You wanted to get out of here, make a life." But she stopped him shakily putting a finger to his lips.

"Not…Meg…umi…"

Sano's body ran cold.

If you'd like you can review!


	10. Cat Fight

**Chapter 10- Cat Fight**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

"_We can do no great things, only small things with great love."_ – Mother Teresa

* * *

"Hey there!" The new foe announced.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked. She and Misao raised their weapons dangerously, taking a defensive stance. The woman began taking few steps towards them, making them back up back into the ballroom.

"Who am I? Well, I'm ashamed you don't know, I am the Kamatari, sweetheart, and you don't stand a chance against me!"

Kaoru turned to her friend and noticed Misao gripping her weapons tightly; her knuckles becoming white. "Get off it, you girly girl! Don't proclaim yourself the best if you can't back it up! We don't have time for a stupid girl like _you_ so save your games for another time!" Misao shouted at Kamatari.

"Oh but that's where you are wrong, sweetheart." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm no girl."

Both Misao and Kaoru's faces faltered at that. "WHAT?" They took a glance again at the girl...em guy, who was wearing a silk dress, had beautiful feminine skin texture, and his voice wasn't manly at all. Kamatari giggled and a slight blush came over his face as he gave a small wave at them.

"Oh my Kami..."

Kamatari stood up to his/her full height and winked at them. "Ladies first!" With that he attacked, throwing his giant scythe with a chained ball at the end at them. "Bwahaha!"

Kaoru and Misao jumped out of the way, but unfortunately Misao got his by the chain, flying back into a wall. "Misao!" Kaoru cried, but Kamatari struck yet again, this time knocking Kaoru to the ground as well

He paused in his dance and put the weapon on his shoulder again. "Oh now that was too easy sweetheart, care to try again? I'm sure if I dispose of you two, Shishio-sama will be so happy, he'll make me his woman instead of that ugly Yumi." He smiled at the idea.

"But you...you're a guy!" Misao said rising back to her feet.

Kamatari paused in his daydreaming and smirked at Misao. "Well don't mark the obvious now. I was meant to be a woman, I was _meant _to serve only Shishio-sama and become his woman! Besides, don't these dresses just look wonderful against my flawless skin?" He twirled around giggling like a schoolgirl while the sprinklers kept a mist of water falling onto the miserably wet flooring. "I especially like the vertical stripes as they slim down my figure."

"Misao," Kaoru whispered, "I think this guy's got a loose wing nut if you know what I mean."

They both continued to observe the girly man twirl. "If you distract him, I think I can get in a hit. If we break his weapon we can use it to our advantage." She pointed to his weapon. "You see, at one end is the scythe, and the other is the ball and chain. So in the middle, it will be weak for holding all that weight. If we can break it..."

"His weapon will be down!" Misao smiled and they both got up faces full of determination. "Okay you weirdo, prepare yourself!" Misao said eight kunai appearing in her hands.

Kamatari raised his weapon in the air spinning it like a fan. "Come at me then!" Misao charged him, throwing her knives at his vital body parts. "I told you that won't work!" He blocked them all and continued to come towards Misao. She began luring him away from Kaoru while barely making it out of the scythe's range.

Kaoru took this opportunity to run up behind him and hit his back. "Yeah!" She cried as Kamatari leaned back. The scythe missed Kaoru's stomach, but the ball end hit her instead. The weapon flew a few feet away from the girls as Kamatari yelped in pain.

"Oh! You awful, awful girls!" Kaoru staggered to get up as she ran to pick up the scythe. She whirled around smirking through her pain.

"Looks like the _real_ girls win. Better luck next time, _sweetheart_." Kaoru mocked.

"No, I must win for Shishio-sama!"

"Oh shut up!" From no where, Misao impaled Kamatari to the floor and began throwing punches. She was becoming fed up with this guy, and his girly attitude. "Just shut up, shut up shut up!" He bit her finger making Misao pull back. Then, he lifted his dress to kick Misao up off of him and grabbed her leg to flip her over on her stomach.

"What now, sweetheart? You made me rip my dress, now you will pay!" He giggled in delight watching Misao squirm, trying to free her leg from his grasp. "Hum... I like your fashion sense, Misao. Where did you get that silk underwear? It looks stunning on your bottom."

"GET OFF!" Misao used her free leg to kick upwards onto Kamatari's neck, making him fall to his knees choking at his lack of air. "And for your information it's _cotton_, not silk!"

Kaoru rushed over holding the scythe in one hand and her wooden sword in the other, while Misao held her kunais, all pointing at Kamatari. He looked side to side for something to guard himself with, but slumped his shoulders flailing his arms in the air.

"Okay...I give up... just don't hurt Shishio-sama. It's too bad I have failed him," From beneath his dress, he pulled a miniature needle, "so I must give my life for him. Good bye Kaoru, Misao. You really were a good fight." He began to apply the needle into his temple of his head as a swift kick to his wrist made it fly out of his hand. "Oww! Have you no shame? You already won so don't go beating me up _after_ the battle. You almost broke my nail!"

Kaoru bit her lip, trying not to laugh out while Misao became furious. She took a step towards Kamatari while holding up her fist. "Listen to yourself! I can't let you kill yourself over this Shishio guy! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He wants to kill our friend, and run off with money made from drugs that you all sold him! THERE'S NO POINT IN KILLING YOURSELF!" Misao scolded. Kamatari's eyes widened in truth. He placed his hands on the floor grinding his teeth together.

"But... haven't you felt devotion to one person? As if they were your whole life? Shishio-sama isn't all bad..." There was a long pause. "Okay, well he is pretty bad, but still, everyone deserves a chance at love. I want to protect him, is that really too much to ask? To be with the one you love no matter how long it takes? I love him... no..." He looked up at Misao. "I _loved_ him, but it's too hard to love someone who is oblivious to everything but exactly that. I'm always there... but Yumi..." He dropped his head back down, shaking it from side to side, facial features hidden beneath his wet hair. "She has taken a place in him already. I am nothing but a servant to him now, but better a servant than nothing. I always thought one day, I know he would see a light in me, and give me a chance. One day...but some dreams are not meant to come true I guess."

"You shouldn't be so dependent on him." Kaoru offered as advice.

"Yes, but I'm more like you two than one way. I may be as skilled, feminine and _obviously_ more beautiful than you two... but I too fought for the person I cared about. I failed, but you two can win. Maybe not against Shishio-sama, but win back the people you care for." Kamatari's eyes were hidden but without a doubt there was a small smile etched on his lips. "And here I thought this would be the beginning of my love life, but actually it's the end of it."

Misao stood limply as did Kaoru as they related Kamatari's words into their own situations. Misao spoke up, very small almost undetectable. "Sorry."

"Don't think anything of it. You've given me a new beginning, sweetheart, a much happier one. I wish I could do more for you."

There was a pause before Kaoru nodded to Misao.

"Just in case..." Kaoru moved to Kamatari's back and walloped him hard on the neck with the butt of her sword. "I'll knock you out." Kamatari fell over in a heap. Misao took the scythe from Kaoru and broke it apart. She smiled, but winced in pain. "Misao!"

Under her rib cage was a small red blot staining her dress. "Hey, I'll be okay, let's keep moving. We've got to go rescue, Megumi." Misao tapped her microphone, but it was still dead. "Come on." Kaoru helped her friend up, and they prepared themselves before making their way into the hallway once more.

Kaoru ran ahead of Misao saying, "I just hope it's not too late."

Before taking off after Kaoru, Misao turned around and smirked. "You weren't half bad yourself, Kamatari. I think we'll cross paths again some day."

* * *

"So..." Usui rubbed his broken fingers smirking at Sano, "your tears will help bring her back?" 

"No, they won't, but I'm willing to defeat you to fight for her."

Usui chuckled. "Come." With that, Sano concentrated his energy on the man before him. He charged him, faking left, and then hitting him straight on.

"Futae no kiwami!" Sano yelled. To Usui's surprise, the rooster head did have a plan. The two punches were lightning fast, knocking the man over with a heavy almost unnatural dent, and breaking most of his bones. Sano wasn't done though; he jumped up into the air, bringing down his fist like a rock on top of the man. "This is for Megumi!" There was a large 'Boom!' echoing the estate, even Kaoru and Misao felt it, as they made their way towards the doors the males were occupying. Sano gave an earth-shattering yell, feeling his fist being crushed at the powerful punch. 

Kenshin and Aoshi stood their ground, shielding their eyes from the dust flying towards them. After a few moments all was quiet. They ran up to Sano helping him off the floor. With him hunched between Aoshi and Kenshin who were holding him up, the trio looked down at the man. Usui smirked up at them, a tiny shaky one at that. Blood was dripping from his mouth and most of his bones were obviously crushed.

"Good job...kid..." then the powerful man went down, body becoming limp. Aoshi stood Sano up straight and checked him over.

"You have bruises, and cuts, but your neck is the worst, it looks as if he really could have squeezed your neck to death." Aoshi assumed.

One side of Sano's lips curled up. "Piece of cake."

"You should have been more careful."

"Shut up, _mommy Shinomori_."

"I didn't know your mom was a guy. Not surprised how _you_ came out. Explains a lot."

"WHY YOU...!"

"Enough; look." Kenshin commanded pointing across the room.

All three suddenly turned to the woman hunched in the corner. Sano gasped. "Megumi." He rushed over to the woman's body and cradled it. To everyone's utter surprise, she was holding onto life by a thread.

"You..." she spoke very softly. "...Not...me..."

"What? Megumi don't die on me. Please, we were going to travel the world remember? You wanted to get out of here, make a life." But she stopped him, shakily putting a finger to his lips.

"Not...Meg...umi..." with her last ounce of strength her frail hand shot out towards the wall where the book cases once occupied. All was silent as her body ran cold, and she was to say no more.

"What...?" Sano said shocked. "She... she's not Megumi?!" He took off her bindings of her mouth and everyone gasped in surprise. The body was clearly not Megumi, but an innocent woman who had similar hair and eyes.

Suddenly, shaking the males out of their skin, the doors burst open revealing Kaoru and Misao. "You guys!" Kaoru exclaimed running towards Kenshin and Sano. "My God, I thought an earthquake happened!"

Sano was still in shock of finding Megumi was not dead. Kenshin on the other hand embraced Kaoru tightly as if it was an every day occurrence. "Kaoru-dono, I was so scared what had happened to you!"

"I know I'm sorry Ken..." Sano looked up at the two raising an eye brow. "I mean, you baka! You didn't even come _look_ for me!" She pushed Kenshin away laughing.

"Ah, yes, this one is sorry that I certainly am!" He rubbed his head and leaned into Kaoru whispering quietly, "But you _are_ okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine..." She whispered back.

"Misao!" Aoshi ran to Misao seeing a stain of brownish red coming off her body. "What happened?"

She flinched at his touch; still feeling a little upset at him. "It's just a scratch; we've got to go find Megumi." He felt the woman's uneasiness and scooped her up to help relieve some pain, carrying her towards the almost reunited group. She would have complained but had to admit she felt warmer and safer in Aoshi's arms. Misao and Kaoru gasped at the dead woman in Sano's arms, but realized it wasn't Megumi. They examined Sano's wounds and gave a few temporary bandages to put on his fists. Sano let the girl go saying a prayer for her spirit, and followed where her limp arm was pointing. The wall was hidden behind the bookcases and was a light brown color.

Sano knocked on the wall, and heard an echo. It was hollow. "A fake wall, what a trick. Everyone ready? We've defeated all the jupongattana so Shishio should be the last one." Everyone surrounded it, Kenshin and Kaoru to his left, and Aoshi carrying Misao on his right, as Sano punched the fake wall down.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of B&B, do you all honestly like this one? You can tell me the truth. Anyway, Sano got the last word again for the chapter, lucky guy. Also, from this chapter you can tell Megumi hasn't died, what a lucky girl! But I mean, who's to say someone else won't die? 

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! It's a school day, so sorry my replies are not as detailed as usually. Quiz in algebra 2, quiz in science, _test_ in P.E. Pretty heavy for my first year in high school. (sigh) What has the world come to?

Anounymus T – Ah, I can't see the link you were trying to give me. Do you think you could re-type it so I can try and find it again? I heard the song Butterfly Kiss and it's real cool!

Crewel- Ah, don't be sad, someone will eventually save Megumi. Now why would I kill her off when she hasn't had nearly enough air time?

Keruri1222- Hey chica! Thanks for another review, it's so nice of you! And I still love the Kenshin Kaden book you gave me. I even placed it in the safe spot where that Aoshi-sama figure is too! And thank you for thinking my writing has evolved over the chapters, but your chapters are definitely better. Say hi to Hakkai-dono for me! I'd love to drink tea with him one afternoon when school isn't a pain my ass. See you later neko!

DBZ Goddess- You're so funny, about the whole kicking someone's ass comment. I'm so glad this story made your day faster! (I wish that would happen more often to me haha) And no one has told me I'm a horrible writer... as of yet. And maybe Tsubame would win against Kenshin... it's a possibility. Maybe not in swordsmanship but Tsubame could win in being the perfect damsel in distress! Imagine Kenshin as a damsel... no never mind. Don't imagine that. But anyway thank you for that optimistic review, DBZ Goddess-san!

Kitsune Blue- Yeah, from reading this chapter I'm sure you know Megumi's okay. I have a friend who is a S/M fan too. They are so funny with all the bickering!

Review if you'd like, no one is forcing you to. Oh, and have a nice day/evening!


	11. Unexpected Meeting

**_(Announcer voice)_ Previously on Brains and Brawn...**

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked as she and Misao took a defensive stand. The woman began taking few steps towards them, making them back up back into the ballroom.

"Who am I? Well, I'm ashamed you don't know, I am the Kamatari, sweetheart, and you don't stand a chance against me!"

* * *

"Okay...I give up... just don't hurt Shishio-sama. I have failed him," From under Kamatari's dress, he pulled a small needle, "so I must give my life for him. Good bye sweethearts, you really were a good fight." He began to apply the needle into his temple of his head as Misao kicked his wrist. "Oww! You almost broke my nail!" 

"Listen to yourself! I can't let you kill yourself over this Shishio guy! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He wants to kill our friend, and run off with money made from drugs that you all sold him! THERE'S NO POINT IN KILLING YOURSELF!"

* * *

"So..." Usui rubbed his broken fingers smirking at Sano, "your tears will help bring her back?" 

"No, they won't, but I'm willing to defeat you to fight for her."

Usui chuckled. "Come." With that, Sano concentrated his energy on the man before him. He charged him, faking left, and then hitting him straight on.

"Futae no kiwami!" Sano yelled.

* * *

Usui smirked up, a tiny shaky one at that. Blood was dripping from his mouth and most of his bones were obviously crushed. 

"Good job...kid..." then the powerful man went down, body becoming limp.

* * *

"Not...Meg...umi..." with her last ounce of strength her frail hand shot out towards the wall there the book cases once occupied. All was silent as her body ran cold, and she was to say no more. 

"What...?" Sano said shocked. "She... she's not Megumi?!" He took off her bindings of her mouth and everyone gasped in surprise. The body was clearly not Megumi, but an innocent woman who had similar hair and eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Unexpected meeting**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Megumi began to stir out of her state of unconsciousness. "What happened?" She looked around and noticed the dim room she was in and began to get up. She looked at her wrists, which were cuffed to a railing. "What? Help me!" She tugged fiercely on her wrists, but it just caused her to flinch in pain. "Hello, hello, can anyone hear me?" She brought her face to her hands and tapped her microphone.

"Damn, it's dead." She squinted and finally laid eyes on her red purse a few feet away from her. Megumi whipped her head to the side to remove a few strands of her hair from her face in order to get rid of the annoyance. "Let me just get..." She stretched her leg out, heels clicking on the concrete floor. She dragged it over, hooking the handle of the purse on her heal. Megumi bent over wincing how much pain was exceeding on her wrists, and grabbed the purse with her teeth. With a sigh she placed the purse in her handcuffed hands.

She wiggled her fingers into her purse feeling the cool metallic feel. "Okay... now let's get you guys free." She found the small, marble sized bomb in her purse and using her mouth, pushed the bomb with her tongue inside the lock of the handcuffs, gently as if kissing a delicate infant. It activated, and with a small 'pop' the bomb exploded inside. Megumi freed her hands and massaged her wrists noticing blisters forming.

"I knew those babies would come in handy... ha; hope Ken-san doesn't get mad at me." She crawled over to the side of the wall, peering over. Megumi saw Shishio with his back turned watching the monitors. She crawled back into the shadows, pulling out the box connecting the microphones. _It's broken! Okay...well I think I just need to adjust this wire and flip this switch..._ Megumi rambled quietly in her mind while fiddling with the box.

Meanwhile, Shishio watched the screen with a wide smile on his mouth. "They are almost here... it's so sad my Juppongatana have failed me..." His narrow, malicious eyes shifted to the darkest corner of the room where a mysterious figure loomed. "...all except you. I have you as my last weapon against these hooligans. They obviously don't know when to give up."

"I will do my best for you Shishio-sama." The figure bowed. The sound of the sword clicked lightly against its sheath.

"Good, I assume these idiots will get through the guards so be prepared in the next room."

"I see." The figure turned around to leave the room. "I won't fail you."

"See that you don't...Seta Sorjirou."

Megumi's eyes widened as she sucked in a jagged breath at the sound of that name_. It's that kid from the office! But... how? All this time, I've been giving him our research and he is against us! The little sneak; and he was Misao's friend!_ She glanced around the barrier for a second time to see it really was that trouble-free young man in the office. Sorjirou turned around to Shishio and smiled that innocent smile. Megumi shut her eyes hurriedly as she quickly turned around to fiddle wit the small package again. Sorjirou walked around a bit then she heard the door close. Shishio's heals echoed as the footsteps became louder. Just as the noise became louder, Megumi's heart beat seemed to grow more and more panicked.

She shoved the box back into her purse, placed it where she found it, and put her wrists inside the cuffs again, though it was still unlocked. She placed herself so it looked as if she was still unconscious. Shishio's footsteps came closer as she breathed evenly from much training, though her heart pounded trying to escape her chest. After a few moments of silence he bent low enough for Megumi to smell the stench of cigarette smoke on his clothing. His repulsive breath lead her to believe he was smirking. He placed a finger on her cheek and turned her face ever so gently. She wanted to scream, yank his sullied hands off her, anything. How dare he touch her ever so gently while he made others suffer with those same ruthless hands? "Those foolish people are coming to get you. But if worst comes to worst, don't worry. I can always use a sacrifice." He chuckled and walked back to the monitors watching Megumi's friends. She kept her eyes closed, but Shishio missed the solitary tear running down her face.

* * *

"There's more of these stupid guards!" Sano yelled to Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru and Kenshin. Sano punched them down. "Just stop struggling and get out of my damn way!" He yelled at the poor minion getting the whooping of their lives. 

Aoshi pushed them away from Misao using his Kodachis. She tried to exchange blows also, but her side was becoming more excruciating. Suddenly, a guard came behind Aoshi, taking aim with his gun at Misao. She flipped over him, by the pool table, and grabbed a pool stick.

"You guys play dirty." She jumped on the table and hit the guard over the head with the stick. More came after her, as she just kept spinning the pool stick. "Aoshi!" He turned around noticing Misao's movements becoming sluggish. He slashed his way towards her knocking all the men away from the juvenile ninja.

She panted and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks."

Remarkably, it pained him to see her slowly becoming feeble. She turned away to cover his back as he did the same for her. Why did she have to be so brave? He wanted her safe, plain and simple but this would never happen if she had to jump in the fights and endanger her life. "Misao..."

Kenshin and Kaoru were also taking the guards down. Finally, when they were all defeated, they regrouped. "Okay, we took down all the Juppongatana, all the guards, and evacuated the innocent people. Megumi should be in the next room I hope." Kaoru said. They made their way through the hole Sano punched and prepared themselves for the worst.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's wrist. "Wait, Kaoru-dono."

She turned around while Sano, Misao and Aoshi ran past them. His amber eyes swirling with violet looked almost sad. "What is it Ken..."

"That's just it. As you don't like being called Kaoru-dono I don't like to be called Battousai... or Kenshin."

"How about baka?" She joked. Obviously, Kenshin was dead serious when he didn't even crack a smile.

"Kaoru," He took Kaoru's hand releasing her bokotu from her. "I promised to keep you safe and this one _will_ ensure your safety that I will. I am so selfish to ask anything of you but if... if this one dies I want you to do a favor for this one. Just... please call me Shinta if I do pass on."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru's eyes watered slightly as pain surged through her. No physical pain could compare to Kenshin asking her a favor after his death. "No, don't talk that way; it's not over until it's over Kenshin. You and I will live through this. Talk about selfish... and all I wanted was to be with you." She added the last part to herself.

"What?"

She took her sword back from him turning away. "But... yes. I'll keep your favor for you even though I know I won't have to do it 'cause we will live, baka." Kenshin smiled at that, as Kaoru hurriedly ran after her friends not turning back at Kenshin.

"You just don't know what you do to me..." Kaoru whispered to herself. "I think I'm falling for you Himura."

Later once they were at a door, Kenshin's eyes flashed amber. "Someone is in here, but it's not Shishio." Aoshi opened the door as they all ran in.

Kaoru backed up behind Kenshin, when a sudden high-pitched ring came to all their ears. "What... what is that?" A crackled voice came into the microphones.

"Guys, it's Megumi! I have important information: there ARE ten to the Juppongatana..."

Suddenly, a door slammed and a figure appeared from the stairway, shadowed from the lights. A light childish tone of a chuckle escaped the figure. "Show yourself!" Kaoru challenged. He stepped into the light, shocking everyone present.

Those wide blue eyes, that friendly grin, now not so friendly anymore, and the cheerful wave of his hand while the other rested on his sword. Quite a sight it was to look so innocent and friendly, but under a mask it was bone chilling... almost as if he was happy to be fighting them. Misao was in shock as she took a step back. Was this her little friend at the office? The one who held friendly conversations and let them practice well after hours? All this time... befriended them all...

"Sorjirou!" Everyone exclaimed.

Megumi huffed in the microphone. "Duh, didn't I just say that? And don't you care I'm alive?! Hello?" But everyone kept silent as the watched in confusion. He took slow, deliberate steps down the stairs, the soft taping of his feet under the steel steps and that soft laughter and smiling expression. He finally made his way onto level flooring with the group of five and put a hand to his sword. They watched the small figure grin and open his eyes to show they were clouded over. Their hearts beat furiously wondering why on earth he, of all people, would betray them.

Sorjirou crouched slightly and spoke seriously to the stunned group. "I serve for Shishio-sama, and will not loose." He unsheathed his sword.

"Come at me, and die."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks again for reviewing and/or reading my fiction. Every one's input counts to me, and I love reading them all! If you don't mind me asking, who do you think will battle Sorjirou? You don't have to say if you don't want to, but I'd like to see what you all think! If you guess right, perhaps you can have a prize (Haha, I'm so weird) And um... to clarify something, the girl who died in the previous chapter was unknown. Sorry! Lol she isn't _too_ important and I didn't want to choose a character like Yumi, Sayo or Tomoe to be the body because... well I have sympathy for those three. In one too many fictions they die, not to mention in the series too. (frown) I thought for once I'd give them a break. Let's presume they are on vacation from death.... 

**Responses!!!**

Crewel- Aw, I'm glad you liked it! And you know, there can never be enough Sanosuke and Megumi fans!

Kerruri1222- Hey, Keruri. Thanks for the review again! And the fight scene was supose to be similar to the one in the series, but I'm glad you were the only one who actually mentioned that! And did you ever get around to writting that Hakkai birthday fic? Just out of curiosity. I'll be around and checking out your stories tomorrow after school! Gotta see what happens in Paradise, ne? (When I say 'gotta' it reminds me of Pokemon for some reason... haha)

Anounymus T- Don't like Megumi much, eh? I will admit, at first she rubbed me the wrong way, but after a while she didn't see all that bad to me. Grr! Don't you hate it when the link doesn't show up? I feel terrible because you are so nicely sending me the site, but IT'S NOT SHOWING UP! (Sigh) I'll try and find it myself to see what this site you are talking about is all about. I am truly sorry!!! But I must admit, this Groove Adventure Rave show sounds really interesting, I can't wait to see it for myself that I can't!

Kitsune-Blue- Thanks for the uplifting comment! I'll try my best to keep it up!

DBZ Goddess- Girl, you are sooo funny! And in a sence, Kenshin _would_ be a pretty damsel. He could even wear a pink (cough) I mean _magenta_ dress. Haha, and thank you for that little input about not thinking that Sano or Aoshi could be damsels. That is a GREAT idea for a fic. Megumi and Sano will have a bumpy road, but hey, who doesn't? You are such a cool reviewer, DBZ Goddess-san!

Kelsy- You said, 'thank you for not killing Megumi' So, you're very welcome for not killing the fox lady off! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jade eyed neko- (Cute name BTW) Wow (blush) you really think it was awesome? Thank you so so so much! Oh, and I answered your nice question in my notes. Thanks, that way everyone has a clarification of who the dead girl was!

Oh, and that little button down there? (points to the lower left corner) If you'd like to ... you could leave a friendly note. See everyone next time! Be safe please!


	12. Smile Like a Child

**Chapter12- Smile Like a Child**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Kimi no namida subete umi e kaesetara Tsumimo itamisaemo wasurerarerunoka Kodokuna hane ga nukumori kureta itoshii sono kuchibiru Hitotsudake souchikatta mamorubeki hito no tame ni

Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite saita hakanaki tenshi yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise 

_If I can return all of your tears back to the sea, Will the sins and pain be forgotten too? Warmth was given to a lonely wing By that precious kiss. For the one who had only one promise, And kept it..._

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty. With that, bloomed a fickle angel. If, someday, love that's far away is found, Then paradise will be given to you._

_**-Butterfly Kisses (From Rave Master)**_

* * *

Everyone stood in shock until Misao came to the front of the assemblage. "Soujiro! What's the meaning..." 

He pointed his sword at her throat. "Shut up girl." Aoshi took a step in front of her as Misao gasped at such a scathing tone from her friend. "You want to know? Hiko-san trusted me; he thought I was running away from Shishio-sama. Oh but he was wrong. I was just pretending, trying to keep him away from Shishio-sama's plans. Then, he created you three." He said pointing at Kaoru and Misao. "Oh no... what _AM_ I saying. Now there are only two of you."

"No! You're lying to us!" Misao yelled, her voice cracking slightly. "Soujiro, you were one of my friends, how could you do this to us?"

"I didn't do anything for you, Misao. I do everything for Shishio-sama. His words are true: the strong survive, and the weak die. I will not be weak; he trained me to be strong. Hiko was a fool to let you girls take this mission. He shouldn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Then he had to make it even better." He smiled to Kenshin.

"He threw in three thugs to escort the three brains. One cannot work without the other am I right? But this is where you all stop. Brains or brawn, you won't be able to stop Shishio-sama."

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "All this for money..." 

"It's not about the money." Soujiro beamed. "You see, this money is only the start. It is not to my liking, but I am ever faithful to Shishio-sama so I will oblige with his orders. We will unite with Kanryu to create a drug that will have the whole country addicted."

"That's stupid." Aoshi confirmed, everyone turning their attention to the usually quiet man. "If we are all addicted, then many will die, who then will you be selling your drugs to if your entire pack of loyal customers die?"

Soujiro raised his sword. "You may be right, but you won't live long enough to see what _will_ happen. Please draw your weapon."

Kenshin and Kaoru took stance, but Misao and Aoshi situated themselves in front of their leaders. "Listen, this is a small fry. You guys go find Shishio and Megumi. We'll catch up." Misao whispered with a hint of despair. "I... want to make him see the same thing as Kamatari did. I want my friend back."

Kaoru's eyes softened. "Misao, you are a fine person, maybe one day you will be a superior leader." She rubbed the trembling girl's shoulder. "We're all with you guys." Kenshin pulled Kaoru from her friend and Sano patted Kaoru's head.

"Hey, don't start crying now Jou-chan." She wiped her eyes, and then hiked her dress up a little.

"Okay, at the count of three. One..."

Sano grabbed Kaoru. "Two..."

Misao and Aoshi prepared themselves before Soujiro. "THREE!"

Aoshi rushed towards Soujiro as Misao backed him up. At that moment, Kenshin took off using his God-like speed up the stairs. Sano threw Kaoru at Kenshin, the brunette dodged Soujiro running towards the stairs himself.

"Ah!" Kaoru fell into Kenshin's arms, but he didn't drop her. Sano came up seconds later, and the three escaped through the metal doors. "Come on, we've got to find them!" Kaoru said running down the deep, dark spiraling stairway behind the door. _Misao... please be safe..._ Kaoru thought.

Back in the large empty room with Misao, Aoshi, and Soujiro, It was holding up well. Misao had the long-range attacks, while Aoshi came in the short-range ones. Soujiro still, wasn't an easy cookie to crack. He proved to be a better swordsman than either ninja considered.

Aoshi came in to swipe at Soujiro's neck, but he deflected it, by pushing the Kodachi's away with his own sword. As Aoshi stumbled back, Misao jumped over him, kicking Soujiro square in the face and pinning one side of his black dress coat to the ground.

He grunted but quickly rolled over, while pulling the kunai from his sleeve. Right before Aoshi impaled downwards, the boy flipped backwards, the Kodachi ringing out an ear splitting screech as it stuck in the floor where Soujiro was once laying down. Aoshi knelt on the floor, and slowly, like a sea monster emerging from the ocean depths, got up pulling his sword from the ground with no emotion. Nothing could describe how he walked ever so slowly, just those ice blue eyes, pinning Soujiro down with his frozen glare.

Soujiro held the kunai in his hand with the sword in the other. "You two are kind of pathetic, you know?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I mean, there are two of you, one of me, and you still can't beat me." His eye glanced to his left, seeing Misao staggering around from lack of vigor and alertness. Then he turned his attention back to Aoshi while looking down at his hand. "Misao-chan should not be holding sharp objects...ne, Aoshi-san? Here, you can have _this_ back." With lightning fast reflexes, he threw the small knife with accuracy, right at Aoshi's heart.

"NO! Aoshi!" With a sudden burst of energy, Misao skidded in the line of fire, the kunai taking in the already weak girl's side, making her scream out in pain.

"Misao!" Aoshi was about to go tend to her when Soujiro came flying at the older man.

"She will die, aren't you upset?" Soujiro asked, the boy acting almost oblivious to the emotion called anger, as he and Aoshi exchanged blows.

It was odd, how remarkably similar the two fighters were. Both of them not showing their true emotions; though Soujiro always smiled, it didn't mean he was happy. As with Aoshi, he was always stolid; wearing that icy frown, but that didn't stop him from releasing emotions for a certain ninja girl. Hadn't Sojirou ever felt a need to protect? Had he not felt anything for the cheerful girl he once called a comrade?

Soujiro grinned further deciding to release his real weapon. "The Shinomori Aoshi. The ice man... because his young sister was raped, tortured and murdered isn't that right?" Unbelievably, Aoshi flinched as if being hit over the head by a bat as Sojirou knocked him to the floor. "Poor girl wasn't even ten years old..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aoshi felt himself boil over in resentment. "You have NO right talking about her, let her rest in peace." He charged again, Misao's screams of ache mixing with the blood pounding in his head. Soujiro stepped out of the way of Aoshi's blind swings then came slashing at his back as Aoshi skid to the floor, feeling his face claush roughly with the hard concrete.

The antagonist put his sword back into it's sheathe. "Aoshi-san, I have nothing against you. Honestly I don't, but Shishio-sama means a great deal to me. If opening old wounds helps me defeat you, fine." He turned to Misao who ripped the kunai from her side, eyes burning at Soujiro. Her face was blotched red and her face twisted in pain.

"Ah, and Misao, my DEAR friend. I know about your past too. Am I wrong? Your poor grandfather is ill. For four years, medical bills were piling up and the family was beginning to fear how they could pay for it."

"No! Don't, don't say it!" Misao whispered in horror covering her ears.

"Misao had to earn money someway... so she entered prostitution to earn some for her dear grandfather, a father figure in her eyes. Yes..." He saw the shock in Aoshi's eyes. "Misao sold her beautiful body to help the old man." Misao got up to her feet, blood now running down her dress, and legs. "She became a prostitute... a young beautiful prostitute."

"You... you... can't know..." She blinked away tears as her voice became horsy and squeaky. "That was all back then! I... I'M NOT LIKE THAT! The_ fuck_ I'm not! I found Kaoru and Megumi they helped me! They made me the person I am now; I'm over doing that dirty work! I gave everything away so my grandfather would live! And I will NOT have you fucking TELL people I am a WHORE. That was a part of my life I regret, but you have NO right to go talking about that! I, Makamachi Misao, am a damn better person because of it."

Soujiro smiled bitterly. "Yes, get angry at me. Let it all out before you die." Aoshi also got up, now standing next to Misao who was screaming in angst.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"You cannot help it, Misao... it did actually happen."

"NO! SHUT UP! No...no... their hands..." Misao instinctually snapped her eyes shut and clutched her body.

Aoshi embraced the small woman sobbing profusely. He felt her begin to flail frantically as she tried to get him off of her. "NO! Not again!" She began yelling at Aoshi.

"Shh... Misao... I promise..." Aoshi rubbed her shoulders slowly and bent to her ear. His leisurely monotone voice echoed in her mentality, taking her away from her dark fury. "...I promise I will _never_ let_ anyone_ hurt you again. I will not hurt you... please relax. It's just me." Misao shook her head.

"Ao...shi." Misao murmured. The buzzing in her mind, her mental mechanism to block out the hurting, began to diminish. She opened her puffy sea green eyes slowly only to see those even, calm facial features. "Aoshi..." Her eyes began to blur again. "I'm so scared! Please..."

"Don't worry. Remember, I'm right here." Misao felt warm tears flow down her face as she smiled. This time, it was a pure smile as if it would never rain again as if the world would never have any more problems as if there was nothing that would stop her from reaching true happiness. She felt a new energy emerge in her soul though her body forced her to stay down, she would not let Aoshi down. Not now.

"Come on now, Aoshi." Misao glanced at Soujiro who was happily cleaning his weapon. "I promised myself I'd get a friend back, and I WILL do it." She turned to him with that beautiful smile worthy of more than a thousand rainbows. "Thanks to you."

"Misao...I have an idea..." he whispered his plan into her ear and she nodded. She sniffed while pulling out the rest of her Kunais.

"Aoshi... if we..."

He sighed. "Misao, like I said... don't talk like you're going to die. Fight." Sojirou crouched into a stance as Aoshi and Misao faced each other, holding to one another's hands tightly. "This is round two! Get ready, Soujiro because we will get you down."

"Oh my, Aoshi-san!" The young man put the back of his palm on his forehead. "I never imagine you would be threatening me."

"I do not makes threats. I make promises." With that, the duo flew at him with speed unimaginable.

Soujiro tapped his foot once, twice, and three times before he shot at them with lightning speed, burning the floor beneath him as Aoshi and Misao closed their eyes still clutching to one another. She leaped onto his shoulders with a painful cry feeling her wound open slightly. As Aoshi dropped one of his Kodachi's and disappeared, circling Soujiro with his fluid dance.

"What...?" He watched at the Aoshi and Misao figure glided in circles around him, Misao throwing her Kunais in the center of the circle at him. He clenched his teeth while blocking the shower of kunai and still trying to stay focused on the figure circling him.

"Stop moving!"

"Fine." He heard a voice from behind him. Before he could turn fully around, three simultaneous strokes hit him straight on, and two kicks on the head. The power made him fall back as he saw the blurry figure come apart into one short and one tall figure.

Misao jumped down from Aoshi's shoulders quite tired of using so much energy at the hard kick. She flopped to the floor and coughed up a little blood.

Aoshi panted also, feeling the hot sticky blood on his back mixing with sweat. "Soujiro, you must know you are doing wrong."

Misao choked a little. "Yeah, come on man, you wanted to be part of the team... you always seem so into the technician and things. Soujiro, why can't you see? Shishio has blinded you with the phrase 'the strong live and the weak die' so you believe the weak have to die..."

"You are young, it's not too late to change your ways. You can use your life not to kill the weak, but protect them. Yes, you are strong, that is why we need you to save the weak, not kill them. No one has the right to take another's life." Aoshi said.

"Soujiro, why did you hurt me? Did you want to take my life away? Didn't our friendship mean anything?" Misao whispered slowly.

Soujiro watched on with a blank stare, a cut bleeding on his forehead, and three wounds on his chest. He tilted his head down so her bangs could cover his eyes a tiny frown etching his features. "Aoshi...Misao... you know... your way of thinking..." he coughed and sat up straight so his bright smile was showing. "You're way of thinking, does make more sense." He staggered to get up and made his way towards the other two. He put a hand down to help Misao get up. "Aoshi, Misao... I may not believe your way completely, but perhaps protecting people is better that hurting them... I mean I'm wasting my talents in killing others where I can be protecting. Protecting people like my friends. I am sorry, Misao-chan." Misao looked down at his extended hand skeptically. Yet, she couldn't resist Sojirou. She smiled wide did get up and she patted her friend on the back.

"There's the idiot I know." She smiled while punching him on the head. "NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU."

Soujiro raised his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry!"

Aoshi was stunned. How could she be so friendly to a man who nearly killed her? He pulled Misao gently towards him, away from Soujiro.

The young boy got the 'back off' message and grinned. "I must help you some how. I am very sorry for that fight." He opened his jacket and found a small bottle of cream. "I may be your enemy right now, but I promise this will help your wounds. There is a trap door. I know you two know what I'm talking about. It's just to the right of those stairs there, see?" He pointed to the door where Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin had gone into.

"Get your friends out of here through that door. I need to find Yumi-san." He wobbled up and patted his chest, seeing the blood dripping on his hand. "I may need some medical assistance anyway, ha-ha! Please be safe, take care of her, Aoshi-san and I will see you again." He calmly, though breathing quite harshly, made his way through the hole Sano had made. "Good luck." And the smiling boy finally was released from the spell Shishio had made on him, walking away from the evil for good.

Aoshi took the cream and applied it to Misao's wounds, making her cringe and writhe in pain. "I'm sorry, Misao."

She looked up to find concern written all over his face. "Why are you sorry?"

"About yesterday. You're right; I do need to open up to people. It's just... after my sister died at ten, it was like the end of the world. I couldn't believe a cruel man out there raped her then killed my baby sister." His movements slowed down and Misao could peer through his long bangs into his eyes. "You're spirit reminded me of her...and I just couldn't...bear getting too close to you."

Misao chuckled then snatched the bottle from Aoshi, ordering him to turn around so she could apply the cream to his back. "I'm sorry too then. I shouldn't have said those words and slapped you the other night. I... I did that because of what I used to be. The men would be so rough, and order me to... well you know." She rubbed his back soothingly, though her story was anything but soothing. If he knew her four years ago, he would have ripped every one of those men by shreds, one by one.

"I stopped when I met Kaoru. It was one night when I refused one man... he held my wrists and Kaoru came in, hearing all the commotion. She saved me that day. I am just so happy I met her. And Megumi, she's like another older sister to me." She stopped her movements making Aoshi turn to her watching her head bob up and down.

"I...I never talk about it, like you don't talk about your sister. I want to forget it, but I can't. And...and I know you hate me now, for what an animal I am. Throwing myself at men for money, I'm a horrible person!"

Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao who winced slightly from all the pressure straining on her yet...

...it all felt so right.

"Misao, I still look at you the same way as I've always. Don't cry anymore, I won't let that happen to you ever again. We do things we don't want to for people we love it's okay. It's okay..." He rubber her back, hushing her like a child who was experiencing a bad nightmare. She kept shaking her head in the crook of her arm chanting 'no no no...' but Aoshi didn't let her go until she calmed down.

They pulled apart and checked each other over. "Do you think you can stand up, Misao?"

She nodded, half of her dress covered in blood now. "I'm just a little dizzy, but the cream numbed the pain." Aoshi put her on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aoshi? Hold on to this for me. I kinda' broke the chain while we were fighting and I have no pockets." She slipped her necklace into his trench coat pocket feeling the heavy yet silky material slip from her hands.

_I'm sorry..._ She thought to herself. They suddenly heard a loud 'BOOM' shaking the estate.

"Come on, Misao. Let's go help our friends."

"Aoshi?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. You aren't an empty hearted person... really." She slowly kissed his ear before a painful red tear of blood and water seeped from her slowly closing eye.

"And you are not so annoying."

"HEY!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello, hey sorry if Soujiro seems OOC, even Aoshi and Misao. It was kind of hard to write since I know Soujiro is very strong. Up next is the biggest fight, Shishio VS. ??? I hope this chapters was not too confusing, and it was mostly Aoshi x Misao here.

Out of curiosity, is Sano x Megumi a trend now? Way back when I first read, everyone was writing Kenshin x Kaoru. Now, there are a lot of reviewers asking for more Sano and Megumi... hum. But I promise there will be some air time to those two next chapter. I was going to update yesterday but I was studying... reading... in hyper mode...

OH! My good friend got me a manga book as a present! It's called **_'Instant Teen'_** by: Fukushima. Ignoring the sorta silly title, it's SO funny and cute! I usually don't like many shojo manga (um... girly manga) but this one is REALLY fun! I was just saying, and would like to know what you all think if you've ever heard of it or even read it. The good the bad even the ugly. Now I will stop and get to what some of you like to read more...

**Responses to the lovely reviews!**

Anounmyus T- Hey! I'm am sorry to dissappoint you, but still to no avail the site isn't working. We should complain to the dork who won't let hyperlinks be shown! Jk. But still, I found another site (Don't ask becuase I'm not searching for two hours again) And heard the song Daydream. It's really cool! I might use it in one of the up comming chapters! Also, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, thanks a lot!

Kimi.the.water.spirit- Hey, I haven't heard for you in a while! Thank you for liking the way I twisted Soujiro into the story! I hope to see you next chapter too Kimi-san!

Jade eyed neko- Isn't Soujiro such a cute little dork? Haha, and yes, I promise next chapter there will be some Sano and Megumi-ness. So what? This is _three_ chapters with no SxM goodness! Sorry, but thanks for reviewing! Next chapter will have em' promisssssseee!

DBZ Goddesss- You are TOO funny! Positive! And thank you for that inspiration, I even started a piece caleed _Mr. Damsel in Distress._ Bwahaha, torture is sure to come to Aoshi and Sano! When ever I get that comming out, I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it so far! blush And thank you for liking the way I wrote the action scenes! And I really agree, Soujiro is too cute for his own good. That's probabbly how he gets out of trouble, just sitting there being all so damn cute. And you know what? YOU WON! Haha, here's your prize of chocolate (I'm so weird) I should come up with better fake prizes... (what a loser) Anyway, thanks for the review and see you next chapter!

Kelsy- Epp! Sorry for spelling Soujiro's name wrong, thank you for pointing it out to me. How embarassing, but still everyone's input counts to me, so thank you for the correction!

**So... here's where the crazy lady stops babbling about nothing. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter! Be safe please!**


	13. Walk Before Me

**Chapter 13 – Walk Before Me**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer Applies

I really hope this chapter makes up for the neglect of Sano and Megumi. I also hope it satisfies all you scary SxM fans out there! Enjoy.

Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru made their way down the stairs, Kaoru sliding downward on the railing, Kenshin and Sano jogging down the steps.

"Come on, I think we're almost there!" The only female jumped off the railing and leaned on the metal door.

"Gosh, Jou-chan, where the heck do you get so much energy?"

"Shhhh shut up rooster head." Kaoru whispered slapping Sano lightly.

Megumi came in on the microphone. "Hey guys, answer me."

"Megumi, I thought you were dead, and I was so upset. I was afraid you really got your throat slit and only Kami-sama knows how that tore my heart. You wanted to travel remember? So... I mean.... just don't die... okay?" Sano said quite rapidly.

"Hello? Oh well, I guess your microphones don't work, so you can only hear me." Megumi let out a sigh. Kaoru giggled seeing Sano fall over, practically confessing his love for her friend, but she wasn't capable of hearing it. "Listen, I can see the monitors Shishio is watching. Soujiro is still fighting Aoshi and Misao, but they are injured really badly. Oh guys, I'm so scared, I...I don't want to take this mission anymore, not if it costs your lives."

Sano was virtually crying. Kaoru had to smack him on the head. "Suck it up, baka!"

"I... don't want to cry." They could hear the older woman sniff and run her hand across her features. "Okay, well, Shishio is moving. I think he knows you guys are coming; I can see you in the monitor. Oh, Sano, what did you do to your stupid hand?! Listen, he's picking up his sword. Hurry up, and don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Kaoru smiled. "It's so like Megumi to act all tough." She turned around to come across Kenshin, but he wasn't in their world with her anymore. His eyes were completely amber, narrowed in slits and an aura of supremacy around him. "Ken...Kenshin?"

"He's close."

Megumi's rapid breathing ceased as she began talking once more. "Hey, he stopped walking... I wonder what... AH!" The microphone began to screech painfully in their ears as the tumbling and clashes were muffled through the system.

Sano roared, "Megumi! Meg, what is it?"

"Oh, so you did wake up. I knew a sneaky little _bitch_ like you wouldn't just sit there and do nothing." The silky baritone voice cooed.

"You get off me, Shishio! No, get...!" Suddenly the line went dead, making Kaoru uneasy.

"Come on guys! Let's go." Sano kicked the door open before Kaoru could reach the handle. "You idiot, I could have opened the door. You don't have to break ALL the damn doors open."

"Come on Jou-chan, Kenshin, let's get Megumi." Sano growled ignoring Kaoru. Kaoru noted that he and Kenshin were focused on saving her friend. Sano's eyes were rigid as steel, disturbingly so it almost seemed like staring straight into the depths of a nightmare. Kenshin was silent and attentive, eyes always scanning the room. She felt her heart throbbing to try and comfort them. All of them: Sano, Kenshin, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao... she was getting everyone into this jumble... Soujiro was precise.

If it had not been her asking for this opportunity, all her friends would be out of harm's way. Megumi would not be with a psycho maniac, Misao and Aoshi would not be battling their ex comrade, Sano would not act so unusually out of character and Kenshin. _Oh Kenshin..._ Kaoru thought bitterly. This was her responsibility... he was risking his life to save them all. He was transforming into a side she's never seen before slowly with every battle their came across. Kenshin... Kenshin would be saved if it was not for her selfish ways.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly to herself.

"What?" Her head snapped up to find those amber eyes softening slightly for her. "Why are you remorseful, Kaoru-dono?"

"It's all my fault that... we are all here. Everyone could be safe right now, but no." She leaned against a partition gripping her wooden sword tightly to her torso. "I had to drag everyone here and now I don't know if we will even make it!" Kaoru began crying harshly, trying not to let the tears drop down her porcelain face. "Kenshin, I don't want you to turn into battousai, I want you to be happy because... I care..." She rubbed her face into the smooth part of her weapon. "Now I'm crying."

Kenshin put a tender hand on her shoulder and smirked. "You know... I am glad I am here, that I am. Kaoru-dono, you have shown me a way of living, of protecting. I was always thinking what was my purpose? Why am I doing this? But now I know. This one is here... for you. You are making this one happy even now that you are." He lifted her chin up to sweep her tears away. He smiled, but released himself from her face as if touching fire. "I am sorry; I should not have done that that I should not."

Kaoru bit her lip, her sapphire eyes dancing with uncertainty. "Kenshin..." She leaned in slightly, closer and closer to his prepared lips. Her eye lashes tickled his cheek as Kenshin began to liquefy into her innocent gesture. Closer and closer...

Sano turned to the pair and smacked Kenshin on the head. "Save it for later, there's no time for that!" Kenshin and Kaoru fell over with their eyes gigantic and wide. Kaoru blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"Sano is right. My duty as a leader is to bring about justice and protect my comrades. Megumi needs our help right now, and that's what I'm going to do! Let's go guys!"

The three ran through what seemed like an endless hallway of doors. "Damn him! Do we have to play these games all the time?" Sano muttered. What was happening to him? Just the other week he was a free spirit. He had no attachments to anyone, just looking for a good brawl. Now... he was just the opposite. He never felt so scared in his life. Megumi's existence was at stake at the moment and here he was running in circles trying to find his way through a labyrinth of doors. He'd found himself warming up to the sarcastic woman... sure they argued but it didn't mean he hated her. She was chaste with not a mark on her, how could Shishio think about harming such a lively spirit? She was elegant and cultured... the total opposite of his gruff self. Yet, the ex gangster found himself always looking forward to her smiling face every time she'd saunter into the office. He was a monster back then, constantly looking for revenge. Before he'd met Kenshin and Aoshi, most people shunned him, spat on his good name. He was a street punk saved by his friends who gave him a new profession and a new start. Still...

She'd done nothing truly disgraceful to him.

"We are lost. There's no use hiding it." Sano pointed out. "I was never good with directions..."

"No." Sano turned to his leader, whose eyes were still swirling in amber. "Listen." They all stopped for a moment in silence. Then, they heard it, a soft 'boom'. "Follow that sound." Before they knew it, Kenshin took off full rapidity.

"Wait! Kenshin!" Kaoru called. She and Sano weren't as fast as him, but Sano ended up grabbing her by the waist.

"Don't slow us down, Jou-chan." They continued to listen to the booming noses that were getting louder. They turned the corner and finally saw the redhead. "Oi, Kenshin." Kenshin turned around to stare at Sano. The sounds suddenly bunged no blast emerging from the area again.

Kaoru shoved Sano away from her, and pointed her wooden sword at the two males, waving it roughly like a pointer. "Listen, Megumi is the one making those noises; she most likely brought her bombs with her. Sano, you go get Megumi while I distract Shishio. Kenshin, you take him down once Megumi and Sano are out. I will go back and look for Aoshi and Misao. And Sano? We don't need a _grandiose_ entrance this time so don't hammer the door down." They nodded at the little demanding woman. What a challenging little woman. She turned the handle of the door and the three of them glanced within preparing themselves for the sight before them.

Megumi was tied up again, this time with her mouth bound. As Shishio leered down at her, holding the bombs in his hand he hissed between his teeth, "Ah, so you finally arrived, good. This woman was crazy enough to try and blow me up with these bombs, but don't worry, I've got a better plan." The bandaged mummy finally turned fully towards the three grinning.

"So we finally meet. You're other ninja friends defeated Soujiro. Such a pity, the boy was good too. They made him weak, so naturally after I leave, I will kill him. They are making their way here as we speak."

"Shishio! You leave him and our friend alone!" Kaoru yelled menacingly. She took a step towards him, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Ah, no, no little girl, I wouldn't do that. You see, you're friend here is strapped to a bomb. It is set to go off in exactly twenty minutes. There is no way you alone can beat me in twenty minutes." He smirked lowering his head slightly. "I could beat you in five."

She growled and took another step forward glancing at Sano who was beginning to sneak away. Kaoru grounded herself raising her weapon between her eyes. "Don't you tell me what I can and what I can't do!" Shishio again smirked. "What the heck is so funny you washed up piece of toilet paper?"

"Miss. Kamiya, I'm sure you know of your friends. Am I right? Makamachi was a prostitute, and Takani killed the brother of Sagara Sanosuke." Megumi held her breath eyes widening in horror. "And you, Miss. Kamiya, did you not tell your friends your own twisted past?"

Kaoru flinched. "How... how do you know about Megumi and Misao...?"

"I also..." Shishio held a manila folder in his gloved hand. "...do my research. Such a shame you know. Makamachi seems so carefree even with a burden of selling herself to men on her shoulders. And how _ironic_ how Sagara finally gets to meet the murderer of his brother, let alone... fall in love with her." He tilted his head back and laughed maliciously. "Bwahaha! I was also absolutely delighted to find your own dirt at my finger tips, Kamiya."

"My past doesn't matter!" She said with all the confidence she had. Kenshin glared at Shishio, but still a bit curious about Kaoru...

"Oh yes it does. But wait, you can't _remember_ your past, hmm?" He said stressing the word remember. "Do you not remember...Battousai?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed further. "No. No I do not. Our pasts do not concern these matters, Shishio so drop it."

Shishio put a hand to his forehead rubbing it. "I can't believe this; it's like talking to a monkey. I don't know any other way to say this delicately, not that I'd want to so let me just come out and say it. Kamiya, Battousai, you two are brother and sister. Shocking yes? And I do believe you were doing things brothers and sister don't normal do..."

Kaoru's whole body went ridged and Kenshin's did too. "WHAT?" They both yelled simultaneously.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "But Shishou is..."

"...my father!" Kenshin said at the same time Kaoru did. They paled and suddenly felt a bit sick.

Shishio on the other hand was laughing. "Haha! Now you all come through! All you're little secrets I know. Don't hide them from me... like you could in the first place." Kaoru's face began to heat up.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! Don't lie to us! Don't listen to him, Kenshin. He is playing with our minds!" She lost her plan, and ended up charging towards Shishio herself. She headed straight on, but Shishio pulled out his own sword. They exchanged blows, while Kenshin tried to get Shishio to look at him, and not Kaoru.

"She...she's my sister..." he muttered while watching Kaoru soar around the room. "But...this can't be..." Kenshin reminisced on the past week. The woman was growing onto him, but still he held himself back from doing anything intimate. Was...was this why? It hit him like a ton of bricks. He preferred to live the lie, have that happy ending where he'd be able to be with Kaoru... That lie was so much better than the truth. His head began to pound. It couldn't be... it just could not happen! They could not be related because she was the sun in his life. Let alone, he grew up as an only child and didn't look anything like the angel he'd come to know. She brought something new into his world. He wanted to be friends with her, maybe even... more. _No! Don't think like that!_ Kenshin scolded himself mentally. _It's just your imagination! But... what about all those times? Is it possible? Possible that..._

"I'm in love with Kaoru-dono."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megumi tried desperately to release her bindings around her wrists. The bomb was sitting right next to her, her most powerful explosive she'd ever created, was about to go off in fifteen minutes. She rubbed it and kicked it, but the bindings were not coming loose.

"Hey fox." She whirled to her right and there Sano was crouching over her.

"Mmphfm!" (Sanosuke!) She felt relief flood through her as if her heart would explode. Megumi only wanted to feel his arms wrap around her and take her away from this agony. She almost felt like a princess in a fairy tale. The knight in shining armor would come save her and whisk her away on a valiant pallid horse. He would give her a astounding smile and take away her breath. The moment would last forever as they stared intensely at one another. She felt her face feel warm as such a thought. Finally a familiar face that would comfort her: Sanosuke. Suddenly the warm fuzzy feeling shattered into a million pieces. She went cold, the shiver hitting her to the core. His eyes...the usually warm chocolate were glaring daggers at her.

"I don't know if I should let you free now. You held back on me, fox. What was all that crap about 'A team is built on trust, so we can cooperate better'? Do you think I don't listen well? Do you think I'm really that dim-witted?" Megumi closed her eyes shut.

_No...no I'm so sorry Sano, I didn't want to hurt you! But I was so selfish...I liked you, but when I heard your last name, I panicked...oh I'm so sorry...I couldn't bear to tell you. That day in the field when you kept me company... just the sound of your brother's name on your lips made me die just a little more. Made the pain just a little sharper. Made the world turn just a little slower. Oh Sanosuke, what did I do? You are always so pure and here I am... the one who destroyed it all for you. _She thought weeping uncontrollably.

Sano watched her shake wildly. "Stop crying!" He punched the wall right new to her head. "So that's it hua? You sit there and cry? Crying won't get you anywhere! Suck it up you wimp!" He was becoming furious. "I cried for _you_. I thought you were DEAD. I fought my heart out for you, but you fucking_ betray_ me! You killed my _brother_! Now I wish you were dead. You really are a sneaky fox, Megumi. I don't even know who you are. I came to know a fake, a big fake. Congratulations."

_No, let me explain Sano...it was an accident, I was still a pupil, I was still learning!_ She thought.

She opened her eyes hot tears running down her face. She shook and threw her head in the direction of her purse. "Mmfum." (Open it.)

"What; is there a bomb in there? I see, you want to blow me up too." She shook her head no, but kept throwing her head in the direction of her purse. Sano sighed and got it and opened it finding the usual things in a woman's purse, except bombs of course.

"I don't get it." Megumi's eyes fell on a piece of paper, as did Sano's. He pulled it out, unfolding it. It caught his breath. It was a photo of his brother and a young Megumi standing close to each other smiling. She wore those goggles she always did while doing research on the computer, and her brother had an arm wrapped around her. Turning it over it read:

To Katsu-sensei, Happy Birthday--You're student, Megumi-chan 

He looked up at Megumi who nodded her head. "You...you were his student? You... killed your own teacher?" Megumi became frustrated and glanced at the bomb. Thirteen minutes to go and they were wasting time. Sano looked at the bomb also and jumped up shoving the picture back into her purse. "Whatever, I may not like you, Megumi but you have a lot of explaining to do." Sano ripped the bomb off of her, and dropped it. He hauled Megumi over his shoulder, and glanced at Kaoru now fighting Shishio.

Megumi shut her eyes closed wiping her left over tears on Sano's shoulder. So much for a fairy tale rescue. Here she was being tossed like a sack of potatoes over her _knight in shining armor_'s shoulder while he couldn't even look her straight in the eye. Wasn't it her fault? Didn't she really kill his only brother? Her only teacher? She wanted to disappear, crawl under a rock and die.

Sano glanced one more time at the female leader and Kenshin. The duo looked very shook up, but dismissed it remembering his orders from Kaoru. "Since when do I take orders from women anyway?" He muttered chuckling to himself. Megumi heard this and kicked him in the face. "OW! Okay okay, fine whatever." Sano charged around the fight between Kaoru and Shishio and ran into the hallway, back tracking through the endless maze.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, making more guards show up in the lengthy corridor they were back tracing. "Damnit, where the hell do these guys _COME_ from?!"

"Mmmfummm!" (Release me!)

"No way fox."

"Mmmfumfu?!" (You can understand me?)

"Duh!"

"MMFUMMMMFFF!" (WELL TAKE THESE BINDINGS OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT ROOSTER SO I CAN HELP YOU!)

He set her down, tore away the bindings on her arms and legs, then ripped the duct tape off her mouth earning a scream from Megumi. Megumi held her mouth hissing in pain. She glared at him, but took her purse and slipped her goggles onto her face, the shiny glass reflecting light.

"Stand back, Sano, and watch for the fireworks. It's too bad I missed everything." She grinned and placed her rings made of flint on both index and middle fingers. Megumi smirked while pulling two bombs into her ready hands. She released the two miniature bombs in the hallway, clearing a section of guards. "So I'm going to have to go out... with a bang. Oohohohoho!"

"You ARE crazy!" Sano yelled while following Megumi, who was laughing and throwing bombs all over the hallway. She'd been waiting for a moment like this for only heavens know how long. Even though she and Sano had tension... she still had the urge to protect him. For the one she loved most she couldn't do the same. She hid behind the fox-like smile nevertheless.

"You can decide that when we get out of here! You're fists are in no condition to do anything right now, just let me take care of this!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Sano, I may have accidentally killed your brother, something I totally regret, but I never make the same mistake again. I loved your brother rooster-head; he was my world, my inspiration, even my friend!"

Sano didn't say anything, but his mind was running through what she said. "Fine, but we are going to talk, Fox!" He yelled over all the booming noises. Megumi smiled to her self, happy he was on talking terms at least.

"Stop there, you wretch!" A band of guards came up behind Megumi, but she twirled around Sano, and placed a bomb in the unsuspecting member of the group.

She pretended to look down her dress as the men ogled her curvy form. She pouted seductively and fanning herself. "I seemed to have lost my bomb... oh there it is!" She pointed at the man who found it sitting in his back pocket. "Oh, silly me! Guess you can keep it now, ta-ta!" The bomb went off in a smoke screen as Megumi pulled Sano away.

Another ban of minions made their way in front of the duo, blocking their path. One charged at Sano, but Megumi cut him off by slipping her body in between the stranger and Sano. She rammed her elbow into his gut, and then punched him out to the left. Another one came up to her right throwing out a punch. The fighting woman read his attack like the back of her hand. She twirled around Sano once again, leaving him to watch the blur of red spin around making his eyes cross at how fast she was moving. He had no idea she had such training. She appeared behind the next victim in the blink of an eye, grabbing hold of his arm and twisting it behind him painfully. _Guess Kaoru does prepare her team for pretty much anything..._ he thought with a smile. Another guard jumped on top of Sano, but was no match for the ex gangster. Sano simply threw him like a diminutive bug at a crowd of other guards, all of them falling in a domino effect.

Meanwhile, Megumi tightened her grip on the prey. "Tisk tisk. Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?"

"Ha, you could have fooled me." He mocked. Megumi frowned at this.

"I could say the same for you." She focused all her energy into her legs and gave a sharp kick to the man's back, throwing him at another flock of minion. "You fight like a _schoolboy_. Ohoho!" She caught Sano standing to the side rubbing his hands.

"Hey, are you...?"

"I'm fine, let's just keep going." He answered softly. They reached the end of the hallway, but some guards were still up.

"You're just in time for the party." She pulled out a cylinder shaped bomb and lit it, throwing it up into the ceiling. Her cool psyche shone through the terrified men now referring to her as _'the demon fox'_ amongst themselves. "Here's my big finally. Hope you enjoyed the show!" The bomb blew up instantly and caved in, trapping the guards, Shishio, Kenshin, and Kaoru all on the other side. With a cloud of dust, everything fell silent.

"Funny, I don't like parties." A new deep voice said behind Sano and Megumi.

They twisted around to find Aoshi with Misao collapsed on his back.

"Aoshi! Misao!" Sano said running over to them. "What happened?"

"I was sliced in the back, and Misao was already in pain before the fight so she's loosing blood and fast."

Megumi rushed to aid Misao, but realized she couldn't see very well in the dim room. She felt Misao's pulse, relieved to find it was still normal. The doctor began walking back up the stairwell. "Listen we have to get out of here. A bomb is going to go off in about eight minutes, and it's powerful enough to blow up half this estate."

"Kenshin and Kaoru are still down there fighting Shishio though!" Sano bellowed. "How can we even trust you!? Why did you block off the only way they were going to get out?"

Aoshi fell silent as tension emerged between the two. Megumi looked down; obviously hurt by the scornful tone Sano was yelled at her in. She couldn't help but understand how angry Sano was. How could anymore trust her again? She had to figure it out... but later... as soon as she could get everyone out of danger.

Megumi sighed pausing in the middle of the stair well. "Sano, you know Kaoru, Misao and I always developed research and plans. Don't you think we make up back up plans too? You... you will just have to trust me." Her face dropped, but she began trotting up the stairs again red dress swishing behind her.

Aoshi carefully slid Misao onto Sano's back to relieve some pain on him. The four associates made their way up into the stairwell, and back into the empty room. "There is a trap door right here, Soujiro said. We can escape faster through here." Aoshi directed holding Misao's backside since Sano's hands were too weak to hold her.

Megumi nodded and snapped her two fingers again to ignite the bomb. She quickly placed it on the lock of the trap door and it blew the lock away. The bomb caved in most of the other area, a bit of the ceiling hitting Sano on the head.

"OW!" He lost grip of Misao who nearly fell down to the first story along with all the bits of the ceiling. "Misao!" Aoshi, quick as lighting, reached to grab Misao in the nick of time by the sash and quickly retrieved the girl while her sash unraveled floating down. Sano looked down, to find the small blue blur get lost under all the boards. "Oh, Kami, Misao! Misao, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He tilted to the left but realized the platform they were all standing on too was beginning to collapse.

Megumi held his wrist. "What are you doing you idiot? Apologize later we've got to get off this rickety hall." Sano began looking worriedly from Aoshi and Megumi and back. "Shinomori, it's okay. Misao is still a little dazed so don't blame Sano for anything right now." Sano stared at the back of Megumi's head in disbelief. How could she... the murdered of his brother... be so compassionate to him? She nearly saved his skin back there, and never raised her voice at him. The whole time he had been the one getting defensive but she seemed to accept what she'd done. Why wasn't she acting cruel or mad at him like everyone else usually did? Takani Megumi definitely was a unique woman.

She then rammed her elbow into the door trying to make it budge open. After a few futile attempts, it opened when the doctor kicked the door open, and Megumi let them all pass by her. The open air felt good on their hot sweaty or bloody skin.

Sano knelt on the ground eyes slightly widened. "Oh, I let her go...I let her go! I could have..."

"I promised Misao... I'd keep her _safe_. Even from butterfingers like _you_." Aoshi glared, razor-sharp eyes burning furiously at his friend but he knew it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Taking a deep breath he tried to control his raging emotions. "Excuse me... this is stressing on all of us. Misao is just..." Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Misao stirred slightly.

"Hey, how long was I out?" She grumbled tasting the dried blood caking her mouth.

"Wow, pretty strong weasel we've got here." Sano scoffed.

"Misao! You need to rest." Megumi scolded turning into doctor mode. The young ninja slapped her hand away though while standing up.

"No, I'm fine Megumi. Our duty is to help our team leaders. Not just Kaoru and Himura's comrades... but as their friends..." She shook her head staggering over to Megumi.

Aoshi's heart tensed up knowing Misao was well enough to stand alone. Yet, realized something. "Wait. This isn't the trap door Misao found. That one we found was by the mote while right now we are in the very front of the building."

"Let's not waste time. So, where does the other trap door lead?" Megumi's eyes brightened up.

"You found plan B." Sano turned around and looked sorrowful at Megumi. He, Misao, Aoshi and Megumi began running back to the far end of the estate to find the other trap door. As they sprinted, which was difficult for Megumi and Misao who wore heals, not to mention Misao had been knocked out already, Megumi prayed for a miracle to pull them through this one. She looked down at her watch reading they only had eight minutes till the bomb went off. "Please, let them make it out. Please."

* * *

**Responses:**

Jade Eyed Neko: You're very welcome for not killing Sou-chan off. He's too cute to just kill; besides I have big plans for him. I hope this was enough SxM for you here. The next chapter will be focusing on Kenshin and Kaoru more, and no: there is no more Juppongatana to go through. Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsune-blue: Hope this is some good SxM-ness for you! And I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter, it was actually one of my favorites. Thanks for reviewing!

Erica6060: Yeah, last chapter was kind of harsh wasn't it? Well, just adds to the drama I guess! Thank you for reviewing!

Anounymus T: Cool! I'm really glad you thought the last chapter was great! It was one of my favorite ones. And oops! I didn't mean to spell the Butterfly Kiss wrong. (Covers mouth) I'm bad. Never the less, thank you for pointing it out and being such a faithful reviewer!

DBZ Goddess: Wow, lots of capital letters! Tehehe shows your enthusiasm. And you really like it that much? ME TOO! Haha, it was one of my favorite chapters. Also, I'm so glad you could get all the action scenes, I was afraid it was too complicated and everyone would just scroll over it. (Shrugs) Your reviews always make me smile! And I'll be sure to work really hard on that future story for ya.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ONE WHO LIKES TO READ THIS FICTION TOO!**

Yeah! Almost up to fifty reviews all thanks to you wonderful reviewers! There will be an extra big thanks to who ever becomes number 50 so don't be shy and press the little button down there.

**Next chapter coming up is the _climax_. What will Kenshin and Kaoru do? Will they be able to beat Shishio before the bomb explodes and their time is up? Will they end the relationship that was just blooming because of the freaky turn of events? Can the rest of the team get to them before it's too late?**

**Next time on Brains and Brawn:**

**Dynamic Duo's Finish!**

Review, review, review please! See you next time!


	14. Dynamic Duo's Finish

**Chapter 14 - Dynamic Duo's Finish**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer Apply

Kaoru and Shishio were still battling, trying to get into each other's range. Kaoru swiped at his lower abdomen as Shishio jumped back and landed on a light foot. He shot back at her full speed, cutting the strap of her dress off as well as a few loose strands of hair. Kaoru gasped at the feeling of the strap snapping as she skidded to a halt and spun around to face her adversary. She held her weapon positioned directly at his heart panting slightly. Her deep blue eyes narrowed in vehemence at the man who was toying with her. He would not kill her... not yet. He had to break her spirit first.

Shishio grunted as he crouched to the floor, one hand on his sword. "You, little girl, cannot defeat me. Perhaps Battousai, you're brother, over there can, but you are much too weak."

"Shut up! Shut up! Kenshin can't be my brother! HE CAN'T!" She closed her eyes and darted at him again, now slashing wildly. He once again slipped away by a centimeter from her assault. He spun around Kaoru now behind her as he swiped at her dress again. Before Kaoru knew it, her once beautiful gown had been dramatically altered into practically a mini skirt with a few ribbon like strands flying behind her in a mess of raven locks, minor cuts of blood, and plum colored silky material.

Kaoru cried out in anguish as she landed a hit on Shishio's legs—right behind his knees to be exact. The man fell to the floor as Kaoru kicked him in the face with her sharp heel but before she could strike again, he caught her foot. Shishio laughed and flipped Kaoru over him making the young woman fall into the most unlady-like position. Kaoru dropped her sword in the sudden attack. The wooden sword flew a few feet away from her and Shishio. Before she could reach out to grab it, Shishio straddled her to the floor by sitting on top of the withering woman.

"Get off!"

Shishio rolled his eyes with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. "Yeah, like that will happen." Kaoru suddenly had a lack of air. Her eyes widened when she saw those gloved hands around her throat, slowly choking her. Kenshin began to run over, but Shishio's head snapped to clash with the amber eyes.

"Any closer and I kill her instantly." As if in a spell, Kenshin found his feet glued to the floor. One side of Shishio's lips curled. "That's much better... now where was I? Oh right..." He turned to Kaoru and pressed a little harder on her throat. "...I was in the middle of torturing you." Kaoru grasped his wrists to try and take some pressure off her throat which was burning for oxygen. He smiled at her weak attempt of saving herself as he came closer to her face.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" Kenshin growled. He could feel his fist gripping to his own sheathed sword. How dare he defile Kaoru like that! His grimy self all over her form, he couldn't stand it. And if he took any more steps closer, Shishio would cut her air supply completely. What was worse? Watching the one he could possibly love be tortured? Or stand and do nothing as she dies? Kenshin could feel his knuckles turning white and blood pulsing through his veins at a rapid rate.

Shishio ignored Kenshin's intimidation as he bent to Kaoru's ear. Her eyes we're stinging with tears of defeat. "I want you to suffer. You should not have meddled in the business of Makato Shishio. What did you think you'd be getting out of this? Glory? Respect? Or possibly... love?" Kaoru closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "Now, you've lost it all. And what's this? Tears? You, Kamiya, are much too weak. It seems as if instead of gaining anything... you've lost _everything_."

Kaoru's heart clenched as she fought her tears away. "N...no..."

"No?" Shishio laughed. "My dear, you cannot say no. I have won and now you must beg for your life... even though the chances of me letting you live is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Kaoru found memories flooding through her mind. He was right... what was she doing here? She's lost everything... gained nothing but sorrow... she was a complete fool...

Suddenly, she heard thud to her left. Her eyes fluttered open to find untidy locks of red bent over to the floor. "Please, Kaoru-dono... focus..." Kenshin whispered to himself, "...please, don't leave me."

Like a lightning bolt, the suggestion hit her. _I've got to take the chance..._ she thought to her self. Kaoru let her body go limp as Shishio, in surprise, saw the young woman pass out.

"Wow... that was too easy." He directed his eyes to Kenshin who was staring at Kaoru's lifeless form. "It was too bad... I was having fun."

"_You shut up_." Kenshin snarled. "You will experience a living hell, now."

Shishio let his hands away from Kaoru's throat and narrowed his eyes in satisfaction. "I'm already living it."

"Fuck off."

"Ohhh, Battousai is making an appearance? What a privilege to see the full fledge Battousai in front of my very eyes."

His steel voice rang out crystal clear. "Take a picture it will _last_ longer when you die."

Kenshin slowly rose to his feet, his head bent over slightly. After a moment, he lifted his head to view his eyes: hard as steel, bright as a panther about to hunt down his prey, and as dangerous as a wolf that had been pushed over the edge. It was if looking into the depths of a man who had lost his soul.

"I won't need to. I'm taking _you_ down with me."

"Not if I take you down first!" Both male's turned their heads to the squeaky voice. "EAHH!" Kaoru swung the sword at his nose, breaking the bone. Shishio yelled out in pain, but Kaoru wasn't done just yet.

While she was unnoticed, she regained small amounts of air into her lungs and fingered her sword into her grasp while Shishio's attention was focused on Kenshin. Kenshin's behavior after believing she was already out was spine-chilling. Was that how he'd be? If... she'd really died?

Kaoru jabbed Shishio with all the power she could muster in the chest, heaving the man's body off of her. Kaoru kneeled on one knee and like a gunshot, shot up, pointing her sword like spear, knocking Shishio even further from her.

Kenshin ran up to her and caught her slightly. She leaned on her sword and gave Kenshin a thumbs up.

"Please, don't turn into Battousai... Kenshin. If I'm not going down that easily, neither will you." She suddenly swayed slightly, but caught her footing. The lack of air from before had make her woozy... but she had to give it everything she had! Kaoru waved Kenshin away and took a stance once more. "Okay, Shishio! Here comes round two!"

Shishio stopped cursing and pulled his bloody hands away from his nose, which was sticky with warm blood. "Fine! Then come at me!" He broke out into a maniac laughter as he flew at Kaoru and she at him, one more time. "YOU CAN'T WIN, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Kaoru had difficulty keeping an eye on him as she missed often.

Shishio found her blind attacks humorous and finally slashed her sword in two, breaking it. She gasped in surprise as Shishio took this chance and using his shoulder, knocked her down and making her fly across the room slamming into a wall. It cracked, and the wall around her shattered.

"Ahaha! See now, I've finally got that sister of yours to get down, and stay down. What a persistent little bitch." He added to himself.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin ran to assist her, feeling his heart beating wildly. "What he say's can't be true, do not listen."

Shishio sheathe his sword smirking. "Now both of you are in denial, how sweet. You two are total delinquents." Kenshin touched Kaoru's face and noted she was out for now; this time for real. "Women were always so weak. They let their emotions run high and only see what they want to. A ferocious wild jaguar would look like an innocent kitten if they wanted it to." He grinned seeing Kenshin shake a bit. "Somewhat like you, Battousai? She only sees this guise of a sweet man, not of the real dragon locked inside that weak body of yours."

"No...Ka...Kaoru...Kaoru-do..."

"Stand up, Battousai! Come, the little girl could not handle me. She was bound to die sooner or later."

"She is _not_ dead!" Shishio didn't even blink, as Kenshin's sakabatou clashed into his forehead. He fell over a bit startled and turned to look at his opponent. Kenshin stood holding the tip of his sword and the hilt in both hands. His eyes glowed rich amber, hot enough to burn through the core of his soul. "I will not allow Kaoru-dono to die in a place like this."

Shishio turned to the bomb, which read seven minutes. "You cannot win in seven minutes. You all are as good as dead."

"Let the battle determine that." Kenshin struck again at a remarkable speed, and then bounced off the ceiling, pointing his sword like a spear right at Shishio. Shishio in turn pulled out his own sword and was lucky enough to take some of the attack away.

He got up and saw his clothes had been slashed through his chest area. "Nice...this little scratch proves you a worthy man."

"This one is not worthy of anything..." He pulled his sword slashing the air horizontally. His eyes were burning a brilliant new shade, almost an eerie gold.

"...Except to kill you."

* * *

Kaoru began to stir slightly after four minutes to the noise of metal clashing together. "What...?" She sat up, pain surging through her back. "Oh...my back." She staggered to her feet and rubbed her sore head and bruised neck. A sticky wetness came on her fingers, and she examined her hand now coated with blood. "Yummy...this is just great, what more could I ask for besides finding out my head was practically cracked open and I was almost strangled to death. It's a wonder how I actually got up. Kami-sama must be looking down on me or I'm remarkably healthy..." 

She knew she was a mess, but it didn't stop the burst of energy running through her veins when she saw the blur of Kenshin and Shishio flying in a dance of furry around the room. "Kenshin!" She ran to pick up her wooden sword again, heels clicking all the way. Kenshin felt her ki spring back to life as he kept blocking Shishio's attacks. Suddenly, from no where, a burst of flame cut though Kenshin, making the redhead tumble over.

"M...Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin choked.

Shishio caught the woman jogging over to them from the corner of his eye. "Why the hell won't you just _DIE_?!" He held his flaming sword barring white teeth, almost mocking the couple. "Battousai, it seems your woman is stronger than I thought. She got up." He laughed. "But what am I saying; she can't be your woman _and_ your sister, that's incest. Gross really."

Kaoru helped Kenshin to his feet, ignoring Shishio still laughing at them. Every time he mentioned something about their sibling, it pained the two in their hearts, making them feel more confused and ridged. It couldn't be... when Kenshin and Kaoru were together, it felt so right. Yet, now in their minds, it sounded so wrong. How could this be, this attraction, now completely out of the question?

"Kenshin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru, don't worry about me." Kaoru gasped at Kenshin's statement. He didn't call her _-dono_. "Kaoru-dono," she slumped in disappointment now that he attached the formal horrific again, "this one thinks he has...a plan but you must answer me truthfully. Do you want to live?"

"Yes-"

"No, this one means do you have the _will_ to live?"

Kaoru thought a moment, _do I? Do I want to live? Yes!_ Her mind argued. _Your friends are out there waiting your return, you have to take care of Misao...and Megumi will be upset at your absence. And Kenshin...there are so many things you have to know. _"Yes, Kenshin. I have the will to live."

She held him up by the chest, nodding for him to continue. "I think I know a way to defeat Shishio, we only have two minutes left until the place blows up so it is crucial we work this out perfectly. Kaoru-dono, I want you to hold onto to me okay? Transfer all your energy with me into this attack, and I know for a fact that our energy will overpower Shishio. Just believe in your will to survive." Kaoru and Kenshin stared into each other's eyes briefly.

She gazed into his determined, yet slightly pained amber eyes. He into her scared, yet warm sapphire gems. Kaoru shakily put a hand to his scar, tears escaping her. "Ke...Kenshin..." She didn't care if he was her brother; she never met such a man who cared so much. As a leader, a friend, and a comrade, Kenshin truly was...really was... "Kenshin...I think I love you." She didn't care at the moment the harsh truth didn't concern her. She'd follow her heart and it was telling her to step the line. Not to stop just because it looked like the end. They had to go the extra mile, and _live_. Live for everyone counting on them.

She tipped into his arms kissing his scared cheek while rubbing his back. "I don't care what he says... I can love you can't I? No matter what? Just like I love Megumi, Misao, even dad? Does it matter who we are if we really love the person for who he is? Isn't that what love is, Kenshin? Isn't _that_ what it is?" Kenshin's eyes began to fall into a puffy glaze of amber.

"I'm sorry it's like this, Kaoru-do..."

She put a finger to his lips, eyes still brimming with tears. She loved him, but it couldn't happen, she'd have to let go of the man who stole her heart, who stole her life, stole her soul. Her heart pounded furiously, her mind in utter turmoil, hands shaking uncontrollably.

Is this what love does to people?

She spoke barely above a whisper. "Just Kaoru...Kenshin. Just Kaoru." She moved to his back, placing her warm hands on his icy cold ones. "Okay Kenshin. I'm ready."

He could still feel her tears through his clothes as he too felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry...Kaoru." They both looked up with a renewed spirit. Shishio whipped his sword out, causing it to burn once again. Still, he could feel their aura; it glowed brilliantly orange, showing great power and strength building up on the two.

Kenshin took his standpoint and Kaoru in his shadow still gripping strongly with his. "Now you will feel the ultimate attack of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Kaoru, focus: WE WILL LIVE."

Shishio plunged forward as Kenshin and Kaoru mimicked. The two leader's minds met in a swirl of memories.

A flower floated down in their minds... they remembered their first meeting: the shock of their counterparts, the leadership responsibilities they shared, their spar, that kiss, the dance and happy moments at the club...All of their friends' happy faces cheering them on. Mental images flashed:

Sano sat by a tree chewing on a fish bone. _"Come on, Jou-chan, Kenshin, we know you guys can do it."_

Megumi looked up from the computer screen smiling warmly. _"Kaoru, Ken-san, we believe you can get through this!"_

Aoshi sat in a meditation position looking up from his teacup. _"Himura, Kamiya... our strength is with you..."_

Misao jumped down from a ledge and gave a thumb up sign. _"Himura! You and Kaoru better win this! All of us are here; we are waiting for you two, our leaders..."_

The flower finally reached the floor and both Kenshin and Kaoru jumped out of their mental conscious eyes burning with will...will to survive.

Both gripped together and flew with uncanny speed. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu..." Kaoru growled.  
Kenshin unleashed his attack yelling, "Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!" At that moment, everything flashed white for Kaoru, Kenshin and Shishio. Kaoru had never felt so light... almost as if she could take to the air. Kenshin on the other hand had not felt such a discharge of energy in all of his days. 

As they all flew past each other, Shishio and the other two paused after their attack. "Battousai..." Shishio muttered after a brief pause. "I was right...you're woman is stronger than I thought." With that, Shishio fell, sword clattering to the floor. Kenshin felt relief flow through him as Kaoru suddenly fell from her grip on him.

"Kaoru-dono!"

She sat up staring at the bomb, now set to go off in thirty seconds. "I'm sorry Kenshin, I've never used so much energy on one attack be...before." She weakly got to her knees. "The bomb! We've got to set it off!"

"Kaoru-dono, I don't know how!"

"I should know. All those damn simulations, I've got to get it right eventually!" Kenshin picked her up and rushed over to the bomb for Kaoru to meddle with. She took off the bomb's cover showing off the three strands of color, red, blue, and green. She took a deep breath.

"Pretend it's training, no time for a mess up, Kamiya!" She instructed her self. She pulled out a knife that was lying idly on the side of the room. "Okay, think, think, think... Roses are red...Misao's favorite flowers...Violets are blue...Megumi's favorite...Green in the bad one...that will make us go boom... It's ...the blue wire!" She smiled in joy. "Megumi is the bomb expert, violet is her favorite flower!"

"Now, Kaoru-dono, come on NOW cut the wire!" He studied the timer now going off in five seconds.

"Ah ah, wait I'm trying to!" She fumbled with the knife, hands shaking uncontrollably.

5...

_Cut damn you!_

4...

_Oh, Kenshin, I won't let you die here!_

3...

_I won't let either of us die here!_

2...

_Everyone's counting on me!_

1...

_Just a little more..._

0...

To Be Continued....

* * *

**Congrats to Jade Eyed Neko for being the 50th reviewer! (Throws Confetti) **

**Responses:**

Crewel- Thank you for liking the previous chapter! I'm so glad you've stayed with this fic for such a long time too. And the request for a SxM story? No problem, I'll see what I can do. (Smiles) Thank you so much!

Jade Eyed Neko- Hey, congrats again! Anyway, yeah, it seems like Kenshin and Kaoru are siblings hua? We'll just have to see what happens... I mean, there are still three chapters to find out. And you're very welcome for the Sano and Megumi-ness last chapter.

Oniwabanshu- Wow, five whole reviews from you. (Hugs) Thank youuu! It's so cool that you came back to read up on the later chapters since you didn't have time to read it. I appreciate that! You're favorite Fruits Basket characters are Yuki and Hatori? Wow, so are mine! Though, since I finally finished seeing the anime series, I have a new respect for the zodiac cat. Anyway, thank you for reviewing again.

Pia16- You like my plot and style? Wow, thank you, no one has ever said that to me! I will do my best for ya', Pia-dono!

Kitsune-Blue- Yes... (Sweat drop) Poor Sano and Megumi. Don't worry; they get along better after a while, they just need to sort issues, right? Thank you for reviewing!

Erica6060- I don't want Kenshin and Kaoru to be brother and sister either! I hope it doesn't turn out that way!!! Who would they end up loving in the end? I can't imagine anyone else for either of those two! Haha, thank you for your sweet review!

DBZ Goddess- Yeay! (Hugs) Another cool review from the ever famous DBZ Goddess! Oh, and I did receive all those other reviews VIA e-mail. They did not bother me at all—it was rather sweet you went through all the trouble to give me your review! Thank you ever so much. And sorry to make you wait partially three weeks for this update. (Work bites sometimes...) Anyhow, thank you SO much and I hope you stick around till the end! You're an awesome reviewer, so kudos to you!

Kirara1- Haha, don't die; I don't want reviewers to die! Yeah, I almost reconsidered the whole siblings' thing, but I dunno, it just popped in my mind. (Shrugs) We'll see what happens I guess. Thank you for your comment in your nice review!

Cere- Um, thanks for thinking my story is good! Everyone's input counts so thank you for reviewing!

**Thanks everyone for reading and/or reviewing! All reviews are welcome and I love reading all of em'! Hope to see you next chapter...**


	15. Nothing but a Bad Dream

**Previously on Brains and Brawn...**

"Now, Kaoru-dono, come on NOW cut the wire!"  He studied the timer now going off in five seconds.

"Ah ah, wait I'm trying to!"  She fumbled with the knife, hands shaking uncontrollably.

5…

_Cut damn you! _

4…

_Oh, Kenshin, I won't let you die here! _

3…

_I won't let either of us die here! _

2…

_Everyone's counting on me! _

1…

_Just a little more… _

0

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Nothing But a Bad Dream**

By: Ochako107

Standard disclaimer applies

"_**Courage is being scared to death—and saddling up anyway." -John Wayne**_

* * *

Kaoru felt the wire go with a small 'snap!' as she shut her eyes tightly. _And everyone was counting on me...I'm so sorry..._

"Kaoru-dono?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her bloody face, "Oh, I killed Kenshin; he's in the afterworld with me!" She sobbed. "Look what I did!!!!" Tears poured out down her visage as she released the knife, a ringing echoing through the bare room.

"Kaoru-dono?" He shook her shoulder, as Kaoru's eyes flew open grabbing him by the collar.

"Not now Kenshin! Can't you see we're ...dead?" She looked down at the bomb sitting quietly in her lap. She turned it over and read they had twenty milliseconds before the bomb would go off. She gasped as a huge smile flew on her features. "WE'RE ALIVE!" She hugged Kenshin tightly, practically smashing him into her breast.

"ORO!"

"The bomb is set off temporarily so we've gotta get out fast. I don't know how much time we have left. Come on, Kenshin, we've gotta get outta here." Kaoru stood up feebly, but Kenshin grabbed her hand to help her up. "Ke...Kenshin?"

"You fought well, Kaoru-dono. You've used too much energy so this one will assist you." She looked up and saw his eyes changed back into its normal violet.

"Um...okay then. Thank you, Kenshin." She wrapped an arm around his neck as he stood up. Suddenly, from the ceiling on the second level in the room a door slid open.

The automatically recognized the deep voice. "I told you it was over here."

And of course Sano's voice too. "Shut up, Shinomori! The mote goes in a freakin' circle! THERE_ IS_ NO CORNER!"

Kenshin looked up at his two comrades. "Hey! Down here!" Misao, Sano and Aoshi slipped through the hole and saw the two leaders; pale and bloody spots marring their bodies. Megumi stayed on the top of the trap door waving down at Kaoru. She was alive! Megumi wanted to scream out in ecstasy but decided to compose herself and hold the celebration for later.

"Oi, Kenshin! You're alive man!" Megumi turned her attention to the brunette and smiled.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Is everyone still okay?" Megumi called over her shoulder. The group was running around the building looking for the second trap door. It was harder to find it since the night had come upon them. Their only source of light was the crecent moon that was partially covered by clouds.

"Yeah, doing fine back here." Aoshi called to her. Sano ran with Megumi as Aoshi ran behind the group. "I think the door is over in that direction." He pointed out. Megumi pushed her legs to their limit as she felt the burn surging through her body. She wouldn't give up though, not yet. Kenshin and Kaoru were depending on them. If they wouldn't give up, neither would she. She couldn't. She was practically her sister... what would she do without Kaoru? What would she do...?

...If she died?

"AH!" Megumi was so lost in her thoughts she tripped over. She felt weak. So so weak... The mission was turning into a disaster and chaos. The fallen group was trying to piece them back together, but how could they if they were shards of the broken glass themselves? Each one slowly shattering into nothingness...each one giving out like a candle in a winter storm. Megumi felt cold and dirty. She was scared. A chill ran down her spine as her world felt like a million knifes pinning her down. So scared... She wanted to fix everything... but how could she do it if she couldn't even fix her own problems? He must hate her... really hate her. She did. She hated herself. In more ways than one, she really was an emotionless person. Behind her cocky smirks, there was a sad woman in need of comfort. Behind the confident doctor was a broken dream. Though Kaoru was her superior at work, Megumi was like her guardian angel.

The wanted to prove they had strength. Beyond all their burdens they could rise above it all. Misao could prove she was not some prostitute off the streets. Kaoru could show the world she was not just another pretty face. And Megumi? She wanted to prove she could overcome her nightmares. All those years of torture... the same dream of killing her first love. What they wanted... to have their wings. The wings that are so close, but always just out of reach. Those wings...of a sweet dream. Almost like a sugar coat that would paint the dark past and cover all the bitterness. None of them would admit it but without the other, Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi would not be a whole. Just shards of a broken dream.

She would not loose another person she wanted to protect. She began crying as she placed her hands over her face. She began to get angry with herself_. When did I become so weak? I don't cry! I...I..._ She began to choke on her sobs as she pulled her hair.

"Kitsune?" Her head snapped up at the silky voice. "Hey, are you okay?" She deputized her dress, using it to dry her face. When she vision sharpened she saw Misao and Aoshi's feet rush past her. "Get up."

"Wh...what?"

"I said get up!" Sano pulled Megumi up by the arms and held her up against him. "You can't just... just drop down now! There are two people in there waiting for us, okay?! What would jou-chan say if she just saw you crying?" Megumi choked on her sobs some more. Sano loosened his grip on her arms and lowered his tone of voice. "Just... don't cry. Not till you know the truth." Sano's mind flashed into his fight with Usai and his tears that fell in vain. "Don't think you are the only one suffering, Megumi. We are all in pain; we all have out hearts wretched at one time or another. I know I did..." Megumi looked up into his clouded expression. "Never mind, let's just go."

"Sano..." He stopped without turning around. "Thanks..."

"Don't thank me. Thank Katsu." He sped off after the two ninjas as Megumi watched his figure run from her. A ghost of a smile etched her rosy lips.

"Thank you, Katsu."

* * *

**End Flashback**

She would defiantly have to face the music after this. Sano deserved to hear her story... If anything, this would be the end of her nightmare.

Kenshin waved to the group. "A little help, please?" Kenshin asked. Aoshi checked Shishio to make sure he was knocked out and Misao ran to Kaoru embracing the girl tightly while mumbling incoherent words. She then helped Kaoru onto Sano's back.

"You two okay?" Misao asked Kenshin.

"Yes, just very...worn out, that we are. We've got to get out of here quickly if we'd all like to live though." Kenshin said rubbing his injured shoulder. "Is Kaoru-dono okay?"

Sano checked over his shoulder at the young woman snuggling into his warmth as she slept instantly. "Yeah, Jou-chan is fine, Kenshin." Aoshi found that Kenshin was barely able to stand up himself.

Without a word he slung one of Kenshin's arms around his shoulder and helped him up the trap door. "Misao, get Shishio."

"Aye, aye captain!" She laughed through her pain. She rolled her arms as she went towards the unmoving body.

"Hey, don't take too long, itachi." Megumi hollered. The group made their way out of the secret passageway. Well, as fast as two injured men carrying two half-conscious leaders and a young doctor running in heels could.

Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru finally reached the surface, Aoshi letting Kenshin down from his shoulder as they were a few feet from the door. "Come on, the bomb could go off any second." Aoshi growled hoarsely as he was helping Sano lift Kaoru out. Aoshi also assisted Megumi as she came crawling out after.

They all ran frantically from the pit as Sano huffed, "I don't think it will..."

An enormous boom sounded and flames blew up under ground making the floor shake and everyone fly forward from the explosion. They hit the grass hard, but Aoshi was able to shield Megumi somewhat from the heat as Kenshin and Kaoru were partially protected from the flames by from Sano. They all fell over and looked up to see the back of the building blow up. "Wow... Kitsune was right; it _did_ blow up half the estate."

Aoshi helped Megumi up when a realization hit him. "Where's Misao?"

There was dead silence as Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi turned back to the trap door.

"MISAO!" Megumi screeched. She panicked, breathing faster and faster. "NO MISAO!" She began running towards the pit as Sano grabbed her bloody wrist from the tight ropes Shishio tied on her from before.

"What are you crazy!? Stop acting stupid or you'll go get yourself killed!" He yelled at her face. "She probably escaped through a different door. Don't go throwing yourself to your doom!" She began crying praying Sano was right. She collapsed in his arms sobbing. Sano was shocked at first, but let her cry on his shoulder.

Aoshi on the other hand stood staring wide-eyed at the blazing flames emerging like monstrous crashing waves by the sea, destroying everything in the flame's path.

"Misao..."

* * *

Prior to this, Misao peaked over Shishio's unmoving body and poked him like a child curious of what this figure was. "Well, you sure are knocked out." She whispered. She brushed her wound on her side feeling the hot stickiness on her hands that were already caked with dried blood. "Eww, that's gross. Oh well, off to jail with you Mr. Toilet Paper Man. You're all washed up. Ah ha, I made a joke." She talked idly while grabbing a fist full of Shishio's shirt, dragging him towards the stairs. "Crap! How am I going to get you up the stair? Misao no Baka!" She took a deep breath feeling the wound sting her again.

"I know! I'll go through the other trap door. That's an easier way to drag this load."

She soon got to the trap door and put Shishio down. "This guy weighs a ton." She wiped her hands on her mucky dress and pushed the door open to feel the cool night air hit her drained, sore body.

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut, taking her freedom from that hell hole away. Gasping, she whirled around coming face to face with a wide awake, glinting man with many parts of his body shaking furiously. He began that infamous sinister chuckle almost as haunting as the evening owls hooting in the middle of an abandoned wild forest. As his body racked with spasm, his chuckling turned to maniac laughter echoing throughout the underground room.

Misao's hand went for her necklace in reflex, but remembered the chain broke. _Oh no_! She thought. Shishio's head snapped forward pinning Misao down with a terrifying gaze.

It was the gaze of a mad, almost savage like man.

Makimachi Misao finally knew the true feeling of sheer terror.

"If I..." Shishio started out, his words coming out brokenly. "...won't live. Ne...neither will... you." He grabbed her by the shoulders and bit into Misao's soft flesh of her neck earning a piercing shriek from the girl who fell weakened from stress and lack of blood.

Shishio let go of her, watching her fallen body collapse as his own body began reacting inside. He could feel his blood reaching new temperatures as his world began running red. He shakily brought his wristwatch up and smirked. "Thirty... minutes... my time has run low. This will be my end." He combusted finally as a figure came rushing at him, but his life was ended too soon before knowing who exactly it was.

Misao felt extremely heavy as free tears dropped one after another. She just could not get up, her spirit reaching its minimum. Her world blurred out as she coughed warm liquid. The last thing she thought of before the darkness eluded her was...

...blue eyes...

* * *

The group of five came back into the front of the building where now there was an ambulance, many of the party guests, and their fellow co-workers.

"Sir! Let me have that young lady on your back." The man said, helping Kaoru off Sano's back. "Easy now, we're going to take good care of her."

A little later, another attendant went for Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi, checking them over and bandaging them all up. Aoshi's mind was in a blur as they put morphine into his arm to help numb the pain surging through his back.

As if snapping out a trance, he instantly thought of something. "Ano, where is Misao?" He asked pulling a woman to his level on the floor.

"Misao?"

"A short woman with very long black hair down to her bottom. You did go down and search of survivors."

"Oh...a woman...?" She got a far away look and turned back to the disheveled Aoshi. "Only three people died tonight, sir. Makato Shishio, a blind man who was working for Shishio and a young woman with her throat slit. There were no other bodies, but if you say she was left down there, not to mention the back of the building just blew up... I'm afraid she may have died."

Aoshi's heart jumped a few beats. "What?"

"I'm truly sorry; it's not my place to say." She felt his head for a temperature and walked away quickly.

Aoshi stared into blank space. She couldn't be dead, he couldn't loose another person special to him. "Misao..."

On the other end of the mob of people being treated, Sano shrugged one of the people helping wrap his fist off. "I said I was FINE!"

"But sir, your hands...!"

Sano punched the guy off of him becoming frustrated. "I DON'T NEED A DAMN DOCTOR!"

"Oh really?" A feminine voice asked. Sano turned around to see Megumi now wearing a smock over her red gown glaring down at Sano with one arched eyebrow. "Not even me?"

"Go away, fox."

Megumi helped the man who was punched from Sano up and told him to assist Kaoru. "Sano, we need to talk."

"Fine, say whatever you want."

"But I can't say anything until I've bandaged your hand up properly so it doesn't lead to infection or worse." They had a staring contest for a minute trying to see who would back down...Sano backed down.

"Fine, here." He thrust his hand into Megumi's face as she smiled softly, pulling out bandages and medicine. "So...what did you want to say?"

"Sano, I'm sorry about not telling you...that I...your brother... that I killed your brother. It's not something I'm proud of, nor is it something I wanted to happen. You see, like I told you, I was his student. He was teaching me to correctly mix powders and what goes with what. It was fascinating since I already wanted to be a doctor one day.

"Your brother used to work for our company too you know. So I'd help mix bombs for his missions, but one day I accidentally...mixed the wrong ones." Megumi carefully began wrapping the bandages after applying ointment onto Sano's raw fists. "He asked for a certain recipe and I did make them. I put them aside and began my own bomb, the one I wanted to create. The one Shishio stole to put into his own evil plot. I gathered Katsu-sensei's bombs and put them in a sack with his birthday present, a photo of him and me. The one you were looking at, Sano.

"I placed my own practice bombs in another sack to take out into the field and test out. When Katsu-sensei came back, I accidentally gave him my sack instead of his. It was a foolish mistake since my bombs were never tested out yet, and...it killed him. I cried, horrified that I killed my sensei. I kept that picture I was going to give him as a reminder of my foolishness. I didn't even know...I didn't know..." She was still holding Sano's hand which was finally all bandaged up while shaking with sobs.

"I...I understand if you hate me. I was a stupid young woman then. I should have been more careful. Oh Sano!" Megumi tossed herself into Sano's chest hot tears flowing down her face, choking in sobs. "I killed your brother! Oh God, I'm so sorry... I wish none of this ever happ...happened."

Sano didn't know what to say. It was an accident, his brother wasn't murdered. He knew he should be angry at Megumi...but it wasn't her fault. "Meg..."

"Sano, you don't have to talk to a wretch like me. I know you must really hate me. That's why I kept making bombs and perfecting my techniques. If...if it would be one thing I could give back to Katsu-sensei, it would be his gift he gave me. That's why I joined the team as soon as I was old enough to join. I wanted to continue his dream...and I wanted to continue my dream also, of being a doctor one day."

Sano lifted her chin to meet their eyes with each other's. "Megumi, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, and I think it was my brother's doing that we met each other. I can see why he loved talking about you so much." Megumi sniffed into her little laugh. "Why don't we continue Katsu's dream then, Megumi? I...I'm sorry for talkin' so rude to you earlier."

"No...it's okay... I would be mad too if I were you." Sano held onto Megumi's own hands and smiled at her. He bent down to her pressing his forehead onto hers.

"Would it be a good time to ask if I can kiss you, kitsune?" Suddenly, as if a spirit possessed her, Megumi lifted her body to kiss Sano with all the passion she could. Sano was a bit shocked but still, he smiled into their kiss hugging the woman in his arms.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin lay down on two cots resting from lack of energy. The two leaders were barely aware of their surroundings as sleep took them. "Kaoru-dono, I don't know if I'll make it."

"Shh, don't talk that way, Kenshin. No matter what... I'll be here... for you."

"Kaoru."

"Hmm?"

"This one...I ...love you..." Kenshin turned slightly to face Kaoru who was smiling with her eyes closed. He reached out to entwine their fingers together as darkness took them into dream world.

Kaoru rubbed his hand unconsciously. "No matter what... I'll love you too..." She felt Kenshin's pulse slow down slightly as did hers.

"I'll love you too, Shinta."

* * *

"Hiko-san." Soujiro bowed before the chief of Profession crime watch. "I am eternally sorry and am in your debt for my actions."

"They hell you are!"

"I...I was confused by Shishio's words. They were always with me, but Aoshi-san and Misao-chan have talked me over it. I am so very sorry and if there is any way to make it up to you for going behind your back..."

Hiko picked up the small smiling boy by the collar at stared into his eyes. He was always smiling even in the face of danger but his eyes...they told the truth. They were sad, sorry, and full of regret. "Do you know what happened to 'Misao-chan', Soujiro? She went missing and died. I hope you are happy." He dropped the boy who fell to his knees.

"No..."

"Yes, you killed her from loss of blood and practially BLOW UP in the building. She didn't have enough energy to get out in time. I hope you are happy. Not only that, but you let Shinomori know her secret, putting her spirits down further of what it used to be. Some friend you were to her. If you want to make it up to her, I want to you to go on a trip. Find your reasons for protecting and come back to me with a hell of a good answer. Dismissed."

For the first time in Soujiro's life, he frowned. "But...I never meant to kill her!" He yelled to the tall man, who was walking away, mantle flapping behind him. Soujiro was in utter loss, never had he meant to kill the woman.

"I said dismissed, Soujiro. Put the past behind you, kid. That's what got you in this mess in the first place if I'm not mistaken. Go find your peace and come back. Then, we will see." Hiko continued towards the tent where both his baka deshi's lay.

"...Misao-chan..." Soujiro whispered still frowning slightly. He got off his knees and dragged his feet away towards the other side of the building. There he saw a woman he thought he'd never get to see again. He would never forget that friendly face even if he was working for the darker side the whole time he knew her.

"Yumi-san! You're okay!" Soujiro skidded to a halt seeing her in distress. "Yumi-san?"

The older woman huffed, "Doctor. Now."

* * *

Hiko kept walking towards the tent to find Aoshi staring into space. "Shinomori!" Hiko boomed.

Aoshi was unfazed by this, and just turned his head slightly. He was rubbing a small gold locket between his rather rough hands. "Yes."

"What's wrong with you." Instead of a question, it came out more like a command.

"Misao...she's gone." Hiko didn't say anything and let the boy's thoughts wander.

"Aoshi, don't worry about the girl. She is in a better place now."

"I never got to tell her anything. Nothing." Aoshi said voice cracking just a touch. Just then, Megumi and Sano walked over taking in Aoshi's form. Gone was the ice pop and all was left was a man wallowing in inscrutable thoughts. Thoughts of the woman he'd lost.

"Aoshi-san?" Megumi asked. Hiko eyed her telling her not to say anything.

Aoshi's face tiled slightly to his friends. "Misao is dead." Megumi covered her mouth with a soft gasp and Sano's eyes widened.

"What? She can't be dead!"

Aoshi's eyes hardened. "I TOLD YOU, WE LEFT HER, NOW SHE'S DEAD." Hiko put a hand to Aoshi's shoulder never hearing him raise his voice in his entire life. "It was my fault. I made her go get Shishio."

Hiko walked past Aoshi. "Calm down, boy. She is looking down at us right now. If it's one thing I'm positive about, it's that she wouldn't want to see you pathetic excuse for a man wallowing away." Aoshi breathed in carefully, before coming back into his passive mood. "Come, I want to see my baka deshi's."

The group of Hiko, Aoshi, Megumi and Sano walked into the tent to see the most precious sight. Kenshin and Kaoru were turned towards each other slightly, their hands entwined in the middle of the two cots. Their faces were glowing with peace they found in each other as they slept. Hiko shook his head as Megumi bit her lip, hot tears rolling down... She could cry now... she knew the truth.

"Those two... what am I going to do with them?" Hiko asked no one in particular.

"They are at peace." Aoshi commented.

Hiko turned to him mouth in a straight line. For a moment there was silence before Hiko left the tent. Megumi went on Kaoru's side of the cot and lay next to the sleeping leader as Aoshi and Sano pulled up chairs on Kenshin's side of the cot. The five people sat in silence as the night air wafted through the window of the tent.

Megumi laid her head on Kaoru's cotton sheets, a tear escaping her eye again. In the end, she didn't piece the shards together... "I want to stop crying...but I can't." The three men all on one side of the room and the two women on the other were quiet for the rest of the night. Megumi put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder for comfort for the loss of their best friend. She wouldn't know though... until she woke up.

Neither would Kenshin know until he woke up to know his tall icy friend lost Misao. Sano, Megumi and Aoshi all to an extent wished they were in a fitful sleep like their leaders. That way when they woke up, everything would seem like a simple bad dream.

Nothing...but a bad dream...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kind of angsty... sorry. I didn't want Megumi to cry as you can tell from her thoughts but honestly; if you're friend was about to DIE and you couldn't stop it wouldn't you cry?! So don't think I made her weak or anything because really, I'm sure you would cry too. Well, unless you hate Kaoru and Misao or something and are glad they made Megumi cry. But then you'd be a really cruel person! Anyway, what will happen? As this story winds down, I don't know what kind of an ending will take place. Still, in real life it isn't always a happy ending... Sorry if I made you feel all depressed or sad! I'll add some humor in the next chapter.

Oh! And one more thing. If would, could you share who your favorite couple is after your review? If you don't want to, it's fine, but I am just curious. A while back, almost every story I read was a Kenshin and Kaoru one. Now though, I am seeing that a lot of people really like Sano and Megumi! Hey, what about Aoshi-sama and Misao though?! Don't they get some love too?!

**Replies!**

Kenshinlover2002- Thank you for thinking it's great so far! I really like this one too.

Crewel- Yeah, Sano and Megumi are always fun to write since they are more... lively? Ahaha. I think I've written one one-shot for them already, but I'm working on another project so stay tuned to that! Thanks for your review again!

Jade eyed neko- You really think this is that good? THANK YA! And see, Kenshin and Kaoru live... The idea of them becoming angels is pretty cool too!

Jeez- Um... you don't like Megumi I see. I didn't want to kill her... I didn't want to kill Misao either though! It's okay, I bet a lot of other people wanted to see Megumi dead.

Cere- Thank you for reviewing! And it's so nice to know that the action scenes make sense! I hope they don't drag out too much... but thank you for the complements very much, it means a lot!

Erica6060- Ahaha, I'm not a fan of cliff hangers because you get all mad when you REALLY wanna know what happens next. But still, it's nice to have you wait like that. OH! Not that I want you to suffer! Never, never, never! Suspense is always good though! It makes you want to read more! And, and—Oops... I'll be quiet now.

Anounymus T- Thank you for your gracious review. But to answer your question... well, I've watched the sub at a friend's house who actually owns the DVD's, but I do not and well... I can only get what I can okay!? I agree that the sub is much better, but dub is all I can get with cable TV, I'm poor! (Cries) I didn't want to disappoint you or anything, but it's true! I'm not sure why I used 'Miss Kaoru' instead of 'Kaoru-dono'. If it bothered you, sorry. I didn't think it confused anyone, I'll keep it in mind next time, okay? Thank you for your concern though!!

Beowulf31486- You like what I did with the characters? Oh, thank you! If they seem a little OOC sometimes, it couldn't be helped. That's the beauty of writing, you can do whatever you want with it. I tried to throw in twists to throw you off, but I'm glad you liked it that way! Hope to see you're next review!

DBZ Goddess- Eep! (Chokes as you hug me) You're too kind to... hug me until I can't breathe! And it's great that this story makes you happy! (Not that this chapter was anything funny though) It's so cool that you really like RK though and that Sano and Megumi is your favorite couple! They make me laugh sometimes. Though... some people don't like Megumi... I mean, at first she rubbed me the wrong way, but in the manga she is SO much cooler. Um...(blush) that's just my opinion though. She is an emotionally strong person in my eyes. And Sano is so loyal! And well, thank you for thinking this is awesome. It will be so sad when it ends! But don't worry, I'll have another story out in due time!

Sea- Hi there, don't take this personally, but don't call me a BITCH. (smiles) I DO write, but don't POST things. I have a life. Thank you for reviewing anyway and from your enthusiasm from your review, it seems you really wanted to know what happened next. Hope this satisfies!

**Well! Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! It's great to see... people care! (Smiles) Have a great day/afternoon/night!**


	16. Letters For You

**Chapter 16 - Letter For You**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer applies

Kenshin blinked a few times as he adjusted his eyes to the bright lights. He sat up and looked around at the room full of flowers and balloons reading 'get well!' He felt his head spinning but the uneasiness disappeared soon after awakening. He touched his head to find the elastic that usually held his long, fiery hair back was missing.

"Oro?"

"Ken-san!" Suddenly Megumi bounded in holding a giant plush teddy bear. She had on light blue jeans and a red tank top. "You're finally awake, we were all so worried."

"Megumi-dono? Where's Kaoru?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Figured you'd say something like that. Don't worry she's fine. She actually got up just yesterday. You two have been sleeping for a good four days now."

"Oro?"

Megumi pushed the giant teddy bear into Kenshin's lap smiling. She stroked his head and drew her fingers off from his cheek a deep sigh escaping her lips. "Oh, you are so cute sometimes. This is from Chief Hiko. I don't get it really though. He didn't give Kaoru a bear, all she got was a lump on the head. Well, I'm going to let you rest now. I'll go tell Kaoru you are okay since she's been just as worried, you know. Hum… I better check up on Sano as well, only Kami-sama knows what _he's_ doing. Most likely playing with the bed controls." With that, Megumi hugged Kenshin softly and walked out of the room, letting Kenshin sit in peace… alone again.

He stroked the teddy bear Megumi gave him absentmindedly as he stared out the window. It was raining outside as the soft pitter patter knocking on the window pane and lighting engulfed the sky. "Kaoru…" So it wasn't a dream, she really was his sister. "Well, at least she is in good health." He turned his attention to the teddy bear and found it had a pocket with a piece of paper in it. "What's this, Mr. Bear? You have a note for me?" He chuckled as he made the bear nod his head.

Kenshin pulled the letter out of the bear's pocket and opened it. Of all things, he was not prepared for the contents of that letter. He might as well collapse back into his bed as he read the first line at least three times to make sure he wasn't really reading those words.

-

-

-

_Dear Baka Deshi,_

_You baka, I can't let you out of my sight for one measly mission and you practically get yourselves blown up! How would that work if both my stupid pupils were dead? I sent Takani-san to give you this since I'm swamped with paper work. That and you weren't awake when I came by the hospital. I…hope you are feeling better._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kenshin's face brightened up knowing his Shishou cared enough to hope for his health… hope for ANYTHING. Let alone the gruff man sent him a stuffed bear. He shrugged and returned to reading the note.

-

-

-

_Anyway, that's not the only reason for sending you this ridiculous present. It isn't like you deserve it for almost killing…my little girl. I'm not one to beat around the bust so I'll come out and say it: Kenshin, Kaoru is my daughter. You know you were adopted; I haven't lied to you there. But, I was once married to a woman name Omasu. She and I were in love and met while she worked along side me in the field. She conceived our pride and joy, Kaoru, nine months later. I still remember her little sapphire gems looking up at me. Her tiny gurgle of a smile—_

_Look at me, blubbering like some old maid. Anyway, one day…on an operation it all changed. Omasu was undercover as a nurse for an executive of a company dealing with the black market but her cover was blown. She… she was raped and killed before I got to the bastard. _

_I do not want to go in full detail of what that did to me, but here is where you come in. I adopted you when you were seven, you know, and taught you my way of swordsman ship. You and I were never exactly the father son relationship, but I still made a man out of you didn't I?_

_Well…if only you'd cut your hair and loose the big purple eye thing…_

_But…Kaoru was a different story. She was my blood, only three at the time when her mother died. I couldn't bear the thought of harm coming to her and so I let her live with a relative of her mother's. There, she would always be safe, if anyone would want to get at me she would not fall victim. I will always be her father, but unfortunately a father that could not see her in the life her mother and I lived in. I don't think I have ever been afraid of anything. Who would have known a pint sized ball of energy would ever overcome such a feat? She was always a spirited girl; I got a fair share of complaints from my brother in law. I didn't teach her my way of swordsman ship though since I feared what her learning swords would do._

_You on the other hand, when I adopted you I knew your spirit was ready for the extreme. Kaoru never knew I had adopted her 'brother', as you didn't know you had a 'sister'. I couldn't let you two meet, after so many years I'd grown accustom to this way of living: Raising two children in two different homes. Did you wonder where I went, baka deshi, on some holidays? Where I went when I had an urgent phone call? Well, I went to visit my Kaoru-chan. _

_Later, as she was a teenager, I found out she had been learning swordsman ship, but a different one that I was willing to accept: Kamiya Kashin Ryuu; the sword that protects. I found out on her thirteenth birthday when she surprised me by hitting me with her bokken. At first, I was furious with my brother in law for going behind my back and teaching her such things, but he argued that she'd watch him teach his class and she insisted she learn._

_Besides, she was good at it._

_So I let Kaoru-chan continue her training, and I'm glad, in a way I let her. Everything was going fine; she was seventeen, mastering the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu and you were working at the PCW earning your way of living. Not to mention you found those goons you call 'friends' to live with. Fortunately _that_ got you out of my hair. Then, I got a phone call from Kaoru-chan._

_She told me my brother in law had passed away in his sleep. Now she had no where to go until she was at age. I considered finding another relative to take care of her since I was always at work. Then again…I had missed company in the house since you left, baka deshi. Don't get all mushy on me, it isn't like I couldn't have survived without your idiot antics._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kenshin smiled at that. He too missed Hiko's nighttime stories when he was a child. He always told him about some little girl who went on adventures… oh wait. So he was talking about Kaoru. Did he tell Kaoru about all his embarrassing times? He dismissed the thoughts from his mind as he returned his attention to the letter.

-

-

-

_So I brought Kaoru home with me. She was actually good company when she wasn't screaming her head off about something or anywhere near the kitchen. One night she saw an old picture you drew… maybe you don't remember, it but it was you learning Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and off to the side was me yelling at you. I should have burned that stupid image. Anyhow she asked where that came from._

_I didn't know what to say at the time, I couldn't come out and say, 'Oh that's the adopted brother I never told you about'. That would be bad for the girl. I told her it was a boy who came around for sword lessons. Now it's not a total lie. A few more years passed, Baka deshi, and you were always out and about. Kaoru-chan was also getting older and wanted to start working. She found a place at PCW on her own, before she actually knew I was head chief there. I never told the girl where I worked._

_When I found her reassume I faltered. I couldn't let Kaoru-chan be working like her mother I used to… but I couldn't let her go jobless either. She moved out the same age as you did with her friend, Takani. It so happened she was already working here as my researcher. So I got the idea, Kaoru could have a job, but not like what her mother and I used to have. She'd be safe inside the buildings. It sounded like a fine idea, and not to mention she took the job._

_Yet, she nearly died when she found out I was her boss. She refused to take the job! But I bargained with her. I'd treat her like all my other employees and she'd get the same pay. No special treatment for Kaoru-chan. All except she'd be confined to a desk rather than gallivanting around town like you, Kenshin._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kenshin flipped the page again fuming. "I do not _gallivant_! This one is saving lives! Shishou should give this one a BREAK!"

-

-

-

_I can already see your expression, so stop groaning._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kenshin instantly snapped his trap closed.

-

-

-

_I know you too well, baka. Well, times passed again and everything seemed alright. Except the fact that both of you were working under me now. Good that neither of you ever crossed paths. Anyhow, I noticed changes in both of you. You were getting more and more anti social around others, since you were sent out to arrest your assignments or beat them up if they didn't come quietly. Kaoru was becoming restless just sitting in the research lab not putting her skills to test._

_I didn't want her hurt… and I knew you needed to know more than just whom to take out, to preserve your sanity. I could see you slowly disappearing into nothing but a machine, Kenshin. Quite frankly it was depressing to see you always so dull. And Kaoru… I don't think I've ever seen such an aggressive young woman in my entire life. I know she got that from her mother. But what if something happened to Kaoru? Then I got that idea. You two could work together and I knew it would be okay. I had faith in you baka deshi, I knew you could protect her. And I knew Kaoru could help you out of the shadows. I threw in all those friends of yours since I knew they had similar feelings of the matter. You all hit it off effortlessly._

_So you see, Kenshin, you two are technically not related. You were simply brought up by the same man who gave life to his daughter and adopted an idiot boy. (Not to mention I did a hell of a good job considering both of you are still alive. Maybe not _sane_ but who's perfect besides me?) Shishio has dirt on us and twisting the facts did give you two a shock. Baka! You should be smarter than to let the mummy get the better of you! You put my daughter in danger…you should be thankful I wasn't the one trying to kill you because you know what? You'd be DEAD._

_But… you did shed a new light on Kaoru. That night after the incident, we found you two holding each other's hand. I would have ripped you into shreds and left you in tatters, for even touching her, but her face was so content. More than I'd ever seen before. I couldn't help but think that maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe my baka daughter was supposed to fall in love with my baka apprentice. That night, I left without a word. Perhaps it is time from me stop… stop referring to Kaoru as 'little'. It seems she has grown too fast for my taste. I am growing too old for this nonsense so let me cut to the chase._

_For whatever reason, I am okay with you two finally meeting. And in no way are you two related by blood. Unfortunately, I believe she has fallen for you. You take care of my Kaoru-chan, baka deshi, or I will_ really_ tear you apart._

_-Your Shishou_

_P.S. Next time you visit, bring sake. And tell my daughter I need to speak to her as soon as she gets out of the hospital._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kenshin refolded the letter and his face was full of thought. "I'm sure Shishou found it easier to write me a letter than telling me face to face." He looked back down at the bear that was sitting limply in his lap. "I think Kaoru-dono will like this bear and letter also."

"What would I like, Kenshin?" Asked that familiar voice from the door. Kenshin's head snapped up to find the occupant of his thoughts standing in the doorway with a tray of cookies. Kaoru stepped into his room, closing the door behind her. "Megumi said you were awake and I had to come see you. Here, I brought these. Don't worry Megumi baked them, not me. I could not take the chance of making you even sicker you know."

"Kaoru-dono, I've never tasted your cooking, that I have not."

"You wouldn't like it." She brushed his bangs away, and then suddenly stopped as if she were touching fire. She turned away ashamed of her intimate action. "Um, how are you feeling?"

Kenshin sighed at the loss of contact, but understood why. "I'm much better, Kaoru-dono. How is everyone else healing?"

"Sano is complaining a lot to Megumi, but he's just saying that to get a 'boo boo kiss'. I just left them actually. He was pissing Megumi off so much she looked like she wanted to strangle his little throat. Though, he kept giving her these awfully obvious smirks…" She tapped her chin as she thought a moment. "Maybe it was best that I did leave because only Kami-sama know what the might be dong right now…"

"Was he was playing with the bed controls?"

She blinked. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Kenshin grinned through his chuckle, "and Aoshi?"

"Aoshi is…well, his body is healing fine." Kaoru's eyes waved slightly to the ceiling for a moment as if hoping the ceiling would cave in and give her an easier way to break the news to Kenshin.

He watched her aura grow a bit dark as he placed the tray of cookies to the side. "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong with Aoshi?"

"Kenshin… Misao died." Kaoru shook her head and fell into Kenshin's lap hugging him around the waist, shaking with sobs. "I found out this morning, and I can't believe it. Not, Misao… she was too young."

"Oh, Misao-dono…" Kenshin held onto Kaoru's back caressing her spine as he thought of his friend's loss. "How is Aoshi taking it?"

"He doesn't say anything… he's been sitting in his room meditating all day. Sano's been trying to get him out, but no use."

"He will need some time. But how are you, Kaoru-dono?"

She looked up blurry eyed. "I don't know…You see, I saved Misao when she was… out one night. She's like a little sister to me; I couldn't believe she was gone when Megumi told me. I didn't even get to say good bye to her, Kenshin." She stopped sniffling, and sat up trying to smile. "But…what about you?"

"Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono was a strong spirit. She and Aoshi beat Soujiro together. She must have been happy to have such wonderful friends with her till her death. She is perhaps looking down on all of us right now." There was an awkward silence following Kenshin's sentence. After a moment he decided it was now or never to tell Kaoru the truth.

He cleared his throat. "Um…Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin."

He held the letter between his fingers smiling gently. "We need to talk about this letter."

Kaoru was handed the folded letter, and Kenshin let her hold the bear Hiko had sent. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru… I am not your brother. Hiko is your blood father where he is my adopted father. We never met because he feared for your life…" After Kenshin related most of the letter to Kaoru, and she read it herself, there was another awkward silence.

"So… we technically aren't related, Kenshin." She said rubbing the letter in her palms.

"No, Kaoru-dono, as Hiko stated he thinks it was meant for us to finally meet…" Kaoru fisted her palm.

"That man… how dare he claim that I've fallen in love with you when I never even said anything?!" She threw her hands up in the air blushing.

"Oro? So… you do not love this one as I thought…"

Kaoru froze in her movements and turned to Kenshin smiling. "That's not it, it's just _I_ wanted to tell you, but that baka dad of mine has to mess up everything." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wow… it's been so long since I called him dad…" Kenshin blinked as Kaoru moved over just inches from his face. "I didn't know what I would have done, Kenshin. Falling in love with a person…only for some psycho to tell you, you are related. It was painful… for me at least."

"Ah… so it was for me too, Kaoru-dono. This one was confused. How could I fall in love with you, everything felt so right, when my mind was screaming no? But…" Kenshin carefully placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I cared very much, that I did. And I still do. This one has told you he would care no matter what and I do not break promises."

Kaoru and Kenshin were silent feeling the electricity span through their bodies. The feel of each other, alive and sitting here inches away. "Kenshin? Will you kiss me now? It's a little annoying." She heard him laugh quietly as he lightly pressed his lips gently onto hers, savoring the engaging savor. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her by the waist, smashing the teddy bear between them. As soon as it started, it ended as both of their faces flushed from their initial kiss.

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru giggled. "So was it awkward?"

"Nope!" Kaoru nuzzled Kenshin's nose with her nose. "Exactly how I dreamt it would be."

"Oro? So you have been thinking this over?" Kaoru felt more blood pool into her face.

"I… I… erm… what are you talking about?!"

Kenshin laughed and hugged Kaoru. "You know… I have not been this enlightened in some time."

She embraced her new love squeezing her eyes shut. "I just wish I could be happier if Misao was still with us."

Kenshin patted her head, hearing a short sigh. "Yes, Aoshi must be taking this harder than anyone of us. Considering they were not on good terms last time I remembered."

They looked up at the sound of a loud knock on the door. "Am I interrupting something, Baka deshis?" Hiko asked. He walked into the room with a small bundle of flowers in hand. "Um…Kaoru-chan, these are for you."

Kaoru blinked at him. "You haven't called me Kaoru-chan…"

"In years I know, do you want them or not?" Kaoru growled but got up to receive the flowers. "I…hope you like them." Kaoru smiled at Hiko.

"We aren't at work, so is it okay if I'm not your employee today and be your regular daughter?" Kaoru asked. Hiko glanced up to Kenshin and the redhead hurriedly turned to act very interested with the teddy bear he was holding. Then Hiko's face softened and Kaoru jumped into his arms squeezing tightly. How she missed the embrace of her father. The warm and reassuring arms of her guardian angel. The man was forever etched in her heart. Kaoru kissed him on the cheek and held his face in her hands.

"I thought you were too busy to come today."

"I can make time." Till this day, he was still putty in Kaou's arms. Hiko ruffled his little girl's hair and turned back to his pupil. "Kenshin, I'm going to speak with my daughter now, we will leave you be."

"Yes, Shishou." He relaxed slightly.

The older man grinned maliciously. "I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous. Not since that time you were starting to become a man and you came out of the bathroom. Your face was a red as your hair…"

"Okay, come on DAD, let's let Kenshin rest!" Kaoru hurriedly pushed Hiko out of the door, leaving Kenshin pouting and blushing like a tomato.

"Can't he come visit without insulting me? That man…" Kenshin growled.

Kaoru closed the door behind her and smiled up at Hiko. "So?"

"Well, baka," Hiko started, "you and Kenshin probably read over my letter. I hope you two have made a decision on the matter."

"Yeah, we don't care that you took care of both of us, because we know…this was all meant to happen. You are a great dad, and Kenshin would agree with me on that. He and I, we care for each other…" Kaoru stepped up to Hiko tilting her head to the side. "You understand, right dad? Sometimes… you can't just keep me confined to a desk. If you didn't let anything happen to me, _nothing_ would happen to me." She looked down. "I may still be your daughter and I appreciate everything you've done but, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Hiko considered her for a moment before smirking. "You got that from your mother."

She growled. "You always say that. Why don't you take your fair share of my attributes sometime? Obviously you don't see enough of yourself in me."

"Of course, I am the only one of my kind."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Thank, Kami-sama. If there were two of you the WORLD would end."

"You got _that_ from me."

Kaoru laughed out loud. Her outburst made Hiko smile warmly, a real surprise since the man was hardly the sentimental type.

"Good to see you happy again, but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you in private. Your friend, Makamachi?"

"M…Misao?" Kaoru choked. "What does she have to do with this? She's not related to us _too_ is she?"

"No, be quiet and let me finish, baka." Kaoru put a hand to her mouth. "Here, Kaoru." Hiko pulled from under his cloak a CD. "She left this in the office; maybe that boy would like it." Kaoru took the CD into her hands and looked up at Hiko for more answers. "It's not my place to tell you all this."

"But…What about Aoshi?"

Hiko paused and looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Kaoru…your mom died in a mission, you already know from that letter. Don't let Shinomori go through what I went though. Let him know…she's okay. There is something out there still waiting for him even though Misao is…not with us. She's in a better place now like your mom." He turned to face his child and smirked. "Once I leave this building everything between us at work stays the same. Nothing but the best for Kaoru-chan."

"I got it, dad." There was a mutual bond between the two as Kaoru looked off the side smiling. She suddenly jumped on Hiko embracing him in a tight squeeze. He fell back a step not expecting such an intimate embrace from the young woman. It took him back to her younger age of two and three. How she would scramble onto his back pleading to be carried. How Omasu's face would glow with contentment at the display of their family. He looked down now, his daughter grown into a young lady; he was half expecting himself to loose composure. He, of course, would not have himself breaking down. He patted her back as Kaoru lifted herself close to his ear whispering those four words. The only four words to make a father cry.

"I love you, dad. I love you _so_ much."

He stiffened and felt his chest constrict as if someone had suddenly stole his breath. Moisture began to sting his eyes as Kaoru squeezed tighter.

"You don't have to say anything 'cause I know you don't say _that_ to people. I just wanted to say that…" Kaoru gently let go, her damp face shining with joy. "Because I don't tell you that enough these days and after that night at the mansion, it made me realize. Realize we aren't here forever and need to cherish everyone and everything while it lasts." She bit her lip and looked down. She could feel the heat rush to her face again at her actions. Yet, her father again surprised her.

Hiko took hold of Kaoru leaning his chin on top of her head. He softly, almost awkwardly murmured, "I love you too." She smiled as Hiko turned away, walking towards the elevators.

"I'll be expecting a full report tomorrow, Kamiya." Kaoru smiled and nodded. All business again.

"I didn't expect anything more or less, dad." She said before returning into Kenshin's room. From down the hallway Kaoru could hear Sanosuke and Megumi arguing about who knows what, but it was just as comforting.

Kenshin looked up when Kaoru entered the room wiping away tears. "Kaoru-dono? What's wrong, what did he do?"

She silently sat on his bed and smirked. "He told me he loves me."

Meanwhile, Hiko entered the elevator, hitting the button to the lobby as he watched Kaoru's figure disappear behind the white doors. It must have taken a lot of courage to tell him that. The metal door closed and the light rumbling notified his decent to the ground. He leaned up against the metal wall and smirked.

"She got that from me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello, back again! How was your Turkey Day? Okay okay, last chapter everyone seemed pissed about the whole Misao thing. Please don't reject me now—I promise something good happens for everything bad even though Misao is dead!!! Well, this chapter wasn't exactly eventful obviously; mostly everything is resolving and winding down. Next chapter is focusing more on Aoshi, Megumi and Sano. So, sorry if this was boring or overly dramatic. (Laughs) Can you even imagine Hiko saying I love you… to ANYONE?

Maybe his sake…

* * *

**Replies!**

Erica6060- Well, you can see Kenshin and Kaoru aren't really related. (Ha! Thank God) I couldn't ruin a perfectly good relation ship like that! Or could I? No way! Haha, anyway thanks for the review Erica!

Keruri1222- Hey Keruri-chan, what's up?! (Rhetorical haha) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! It's so nice of you. And um… cliff hangers are bound to never stop; this chapter didn't have one see? Aha! Yes, it is so sad that Misao-san died… poor Aoshi. Don't worry though; everyone has a happy ending even though it might not be what you'd expect. And no, Shishio isn't a vampire. He's just a freak who likes to chew on people before he dies. (Laughs) And yes, my grammaticism isn't the best and probably there's some in this chapter too. I tried my best, darlin' sorry if it bothered you!! I'll be checking your work soon when you send out the next chapter of JK, k? Thanks again.

The Queen Of All Ninjas- (Shrinks back) Sorry you are mad for killing her off. Ehehe, sorry, I know lots of people are surprised I killed Misao, she's one of my favorite hyper active girls! But don't worry, Aoshi will still have a happy ending, though it might surprise ya. Thank you for reviewing!

I hate you/I love you- I agree it was sad! It was… suppose to? Don't worry, it's not the end yet though which I hope makes everyone happy again. Thank you for reviewing!

????- Creative pin name, I like it! (Smiles) Ano, I'd love to tell you about Misao but all we know is she's dead. I don't wanna give it all away but hey, at least Aoshi-sama will have a happy ending… I think. I was trying to build around the mystery of her death so don't worry, it will come together later on. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

Cere- Eep! No, no I really hope this story doesn't suck! I worked too hard!!!! (freaking out) No, I'm kidding, you are entitled to your opinion anyway. Yeah, lots of people are surprised I killed Misao, but it's not the end yet. Aoshi will have a happy ending, and I can't tell you more than that cause I'd ruin it all! (Smile) Have faith, I like these characters too much to simply kill them off without at least some explanation. Thanks for the review!

Tintin-chan- Hello! Um, well no, Kaoru and Kenshin are not siblings (thank goodness!) The chapter should have cleared some of that stuff up. Thank you for the review and concern!

Kitsune-blue- Hello there kitsune-dono! Yeah, everyone is fine and dandy! Sorta… except Aoshi and… okay scratch all of that. Everyone is still upset over my killing of Misao. Be patient, there's something good out of all the bad, I promise! Thank you for the review!

DBZ Goddess- Oh no, Goddess-dono! (Starts freaking out) I didn't mean to make you cry about it! It was suppose to be sad, but I promise something good will come out of all of this! (Grabs tissues and a lollypop) Here, I hope this helps a little. (Smiles) And thank you, I'm glad someone thinks I made Megumi at least a little strong. It's odd how it makes you happy, but still makes you cry though. Tears of happiness, that's it! Still, thank you for reviewing nevertheless! You are still one of my favorite reviewers. Oh (pats on the back) And please don't cry too much… I didn't mean it, honestly! (Goes about freaking some more)

Kenshinlover2002- Who went to Shishio? Wow, you know no one has even asked me that except for you. Good observation, here's a lollypop! (Hands the treat over) Anyway, we won't know who it was until the later chapters, and is Misao dead? Right now, YES. And I'm glad you really liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymus T- Thank you for the review! Yes, these chapters are mostly chit chat, but I have to get it through. You like an alternate couple? Hm… it sounds good, I'll go read an E/K story later today! Thanks!

White Ninja Spy- Maa maa, don't worry. Everyone is mad I killed her off, but don't worry. Everyone will be well in the end. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Results of your favorite couples:**

K/K: 1  
B/K: 1  
E/K: 1  
A/M: 2  
S/M: 2

(Cough) That was… interesting. Thanks for telling me what your favorite couples are! Some people are just shy to tell I guess?

* * *

**Next time on Brains and Brawn:**

These days, Aoshi looked healthier and was swinging back into step slowly. "Hi, Kaoru, I'm doing fine." He got up. "I'll make something to eat."

Kaoru beamed. "Thanks that would be great…!"

"…Considering you can't cook."

"Hua?"

"I said I'd like to try a new recipe book." He disappeared into the kitchen with Kenshin trying to hold back his laughter. "Did you say good bye to them, Himura?"

Kenshin took a seat on the couch next to Kaoru. "Yes, they were excited to go."

**Chapter 17: Almost Beyond Hope**

See you all next chapter! Please R/R, it's really nice to see everyone's opinion!


	17. Almost Beyond Hope

**Chapter 17 - Almost Beyond Hope**

By: Ochako107

Standard disclaimer applies

"To your left, Karou! The security box is to the left!" Sagara Sanosuke called into the microphone as Megumi sat next to him typing away on her laptop in the air vents.

"What's the pin number?" Kaoru began punching in the numbers to the code box. Lately the roles had been switched around slightly. None of their missions seemed to be as intense as the one occurring six months ago at the Shishio estate. The group still stuck together sharing jobs equally. The electronic door finally opened up and Kaoru loaded her gun. Long had they given up their swords and taken to the modern guns since their missions have not been as extreme. Breaking into top secret buildings and busting drug operations was the usual these days.

"Come on, Aoshi, let's go." She waved over the taller man as he kicked down a few guards. They ran down the cold sterile hallways. "Okay, now what, Sano?"

"Wait…" In the background they could hear the soft clicking of a keyboard. "…What, Megumi? Oh yeah… yeah… okay Kaoru, the office is coming up but be careful. There is an electronic laser system that could turn off right before the door. It's sensitive to heat and movements so don't touch it."

"Sure, piece of cake." Aoshi looked down at the younger girl who was snickering to herself.

"Kaoru, you can't honestly…" Aoshi didn't get to finish his sentence as Kaoru rushed off to set off the laser system, making a red light above blink and sirens go off.

Kaoru laughed insanely as Megumi took hold of the microphone. "You baka tanuki! What did you do that for?! Are you trying to get yourself killed, we said DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Che, they were bound to come in sooner or later anyway! They might as well get their butts beat by me now." Kaoru called back as she prepared herself. Aoshi reloaded his two guns and took Kaoru's back. Sure enough eight guards came into the hallway. "Ready, Aoshi?" All she received was a slight nod. The guards all came rushing at them like a stampede while shooting their guns wildly. "Amateurs." Kaoru held her ground and shot two of the guards on the arm, making them fall back. Aoshi rushed towards them and punched out two more. Kaoru began battling with one as he tried to hit her with the butt of the empty gun.

She took hold of his arm and pulled down as she bent down, popping her left foot up to kick him in the face with her heel. She sprung back up and elbowed him away from her while kicking another guard who was running up behind her. She grabbed her gun from her holster and smacked him down with the side of the gun.

Aoshi flipped over the remaining two and kicked off of them, forcing the unfortunate guards to the ground from the sheer force of the kick. They staggered up to meet two guns pointing directly at their heads. "Call off the other guards and do not fight us anymore or I will blow your heads _clear_ off your shoulders." He narrowed his eyes. "And I do not break promises."

Kaoru dusted off her black clad outfit. "Hey, I'd listen to him guys. I hear he defeated one of the strongest swordsman with his eyes closed and survived a huge explosion without a mark on his back." The two guards looked at each other them back to Aoshi, whom was still staring at them with empty eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

Aoshi pushed the guns to the small of their back. "Start walking."

"No! Help us, someone!"

Kaoru snorted while covering her laugh. Before leaving, without turning around Aoshi asked, "You can take care of it yourself right?"

"Sure, go ahead, Aoshi." He led the two blubbering men out of the hall as Kaoru cracked her knuckles. "Okay, Sano, I'm going in."

"Well why are you tell me? It isn't like you listened to me when I TOLD you not to touch the laser system! Who is the one giving commands here, Kamiya?!" She could just see his angry face.

"Okay okay, gez… don't get your panties in a wad."

"WHAT DID YOU--?"

"Okay, Kaoru." Megumi called in interrupting Sano's string of curse words. "Don't get his angry, only God knows that we might fall out of their cramped air vent and… AH RAT! Sano, Sano kill it!"

"Where?!"

"There! Ahhh!" Suddenly the line went dead as Kaoru figured Megumi was trying to desperately get out of the vent now. She shrugged and put the ear chip away figuring she'd be on her own now.

She slipped the cool metal gun back into its holster and walked toward the last door slowly. _'Probably a few men in there, waiting for me. I only have two more rounds so if I go straight to the leader, I can force everyone to put their guns down…'_ She thought. Her finger itched to turn the handle, when a light thump hit the door. "What?" She instantly pushed the door open and ran into the room with her gun poised at eye level. She was ready to fight when a flash of dark blue wisped past her wide sapphire eyes. Her eye brows furrowed in confusion but she flicked her gun to the left, seeing the figure moving rapidly. _'So he's trying to run eh?!'_ She found a low table next to her.

Kaoru quickly stood up and slammed her left foot down on the table to flip it up into her hands. She threw the table at the man in a blue uniform's legs aiming perfectly to trip him up. A silent victory when she saw him fall.

The man began getting up, but she ran behind him, yanking his arm behind his back and wrapping one of her long legs around his waist as she pulled him to the floor. Before he could squish the smaller girl under him, she swung her body on top of him so he was straddled between her legs, his whole body rendered useless. The next moment, he found a gun pointing at his head but Kaoru could not see his face hidden beneath his uniform hat.

"Get up, and I shoot. Don't think just because I'm a girl I wouldn't do it you sick--"

"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru twitched.

"You…" She let her left hand off of her gun and yanked the hat off of the man, revealing a mass of red tendrils to fall out of the hat. She stared down at him in complete shock while her gun dropped limply to her side. His wide violet eyes started up at her as a pregnant silence followed. "Kenshin?"

"Hello darling." He smiled up at her. "You really have improved your combat skills from the very first time I sparred with you. Last I remember, I was the one on top of you." He laughed innocently. "Not that I don't mind you being more aggressive."

"Kenshin."

"Yes, Kaoru?"

She looked around the room at all the guards that were unconscious. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was undercover."

"Why didn't I know about that?"

"Actually, I didn't know you were here either. Shishou told me I had a 'special' assignment to work alone."

"That's weird. Dad probably did it for his own sick torture to you. He really likes to pick on you, Kenshin."

The redhead looked up at Kaoru. "It's okay. This one is used to it. I was unfortunately discovered a few minutes before you came in and had no choice but to knock them out. The leader became fearful and locked himself in that closet." She and Kenshin turned to the door to hear a squeak come out.

"But why did you run, Kenshin? When I came into the room I mean."

"Um… you looked really mad and I was trying to find a place to hide."

Both people laughed as Kaoru slapped Kenshin lightly on the cheek. "You're so funny."

Kenshin put his hands on Kaoru's small waist as she blushed in a heart beat. "K…Kenshin! What are you doing, you pervert?!"

"Lifting you off of me since I cannot breath." Kaoru found herself being placed next to Kenshin wish her mouth in a shape of an 'o'. Kenshin patted her head as he got up from the ground. He straightened his uniform and looked at Kaoru also getting up muttering 'sorry, sorry…' He just chuckled. She acted like a child being caught for saying a dirty word.

"Do you think he will come out peacefully?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin walked to the closet door.

"Perhaps." He opened the door slowly only to be pushed back as the quivering man fell to his knees.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN!"

Out of surprise, Kaoru whipped out her gun and aimed at the man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kenshin pulled the leader of the company by the scruff, his voice hardening. "Stop yelling, you are making a fool out of yourself." The fellow settled for sniffling as the three made their way out the building.

"That was too easy. He practically threw himself at us." Kaoru mused to herself. It didn't matter really. _Every_ assignment these days seemed easy. Nothing to spice up the missions no real danger, no real strategy. So bland… Kaoru took a deep breath as they walked into the sickeningly bring sunlight. Sano and Megumi stood off the side with a few fellow PCW officers and Aoshi waved to them slightly. Suddenly, the fellow that was held capture didn't give up as easily. He elbowed Kenshin in the ribs, and took off.

"Get him!" Kaoru yelled. Megumi's eyes widened, but her face was full of determination as she pulled it into high gear and sped off.

"Come back here!" She screamed. She began catching up to him and grabbed the white collar of his dress shirt. He tripped up and skidded on the hard concrete. Megumi was about to come back at him when he kicked his foot up, right at her chin. Megumi fell down with a cut lip.

"Stupid woman, you think you can catch me?"

"Ha, keep talking buddy." Megumi licked her lips, tasting the copper taste of her own blood. Her eyes gave off a scary aura that would have put Aoshi to shame. "I _know_ I can catch you." Megumi got to her feet as the persistent man tried to escape. She once again caught up to the slower male this time predicting his swing towards her face. She ducked and punched him under his arm pit, causing him to shriek like a school girl. She pulled his arm towards her, swinging him behind her like a helpless fly tangled in a black widow's web.

He looked up trying to shield the light from his eyes as a lengthy figure loomed over him. Megumi had a small bomb laced between her fingers. "Now stay here."

On cue, Sano ran over and cuffed the scoundrel. He winked in Megumi's direction. "Good job."

"I had a good teacher."

The two shared a tender moment before Sano kicked the cuffed man in the butt. "Okay, off to jail with you, punk."

Kaoru watched Sano and Megumi walked back with him in cuffs. Another day, another crime, wasn't it everything she'd wanted? If so… why did she still feel so damn incomplete?

* * *

"Sanosuke?" Megumi asked. "Are you sure it's okay to be taking this vacation?" 

The following weekend, Sano and Megumi began packing for their trip. Sano jumped on his suitcase trying to smash his belonging down so he could zip it up. "Of course! Fox, you need this, and besides, I'll be right next to you. Didn't you want to travel? You're not going to let me down now are ya?" Sano said giving her puppy eyes.

Megumi pushed her heavy luggage down the stairs towards the cab that would take them to the airport and sighed. "No, but I don't know… a whole year and a half away from my friends. Aren't you the least worried? Kaoru will be with Kenshin but still, who will make sure she gets home okay? And she might kill Ken-san with her cooking. Aoshi won't have you to bother him into getting out of the house. And…"

Sano also pushed his suitcase down the stairwell, and hugged Megumi from behind. "You are a worry wart, Fox. They can take care of themselves and, hey! Without you breathing down their back, maybe they can go do 'stuff'. Ya know…"

She gasped and turned to face her boyfriend. "Sanosuke!"

"Aw come on, like you didn't think it would happen eventually." He rolled his eyes as they both locked the door. "You've been planning this even before I met you six months ago, and I want to come with you, Fox."

Megumi took a long look back at the door and let her gaze fall onto the small bag she was carrying. "Yes, it would be nice…" Sano smirked and pulled Megumi close to him. She giggled and threw the bag down the stairwell as well as she pulled Sano's face in to kiss. "What did you think of me when we first met, Sano?"

His face was thoughtful for a moment before a boyish grin played on his features. "Really want to know? I thought you were crazy."

"SANOSUKE!"

The young man laughed as he dodged Megumi's incoming attacks. She caught her wrists in his own gentle hands. "I was wrong though. I ended up being the crazy one. Crazy for you."

Megumi would have melted… but honestly-- "What the hell was _that_?!" She began laughing hysterically, leaving Sano feeling very dejected. "Sorry, Sano, it just sounded like it came right out a movie is all! I mean, it's really sweet of you but…" her giggled died down and she hugged him tightly. "That was cute." He smirked and shook his head.

"It's true you know."

"Mhmm…" They stayed hugging when he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go!" He began sliding down the pole. "We'll miss our flight."

"Wait, Rooster head, stop!" Sano turned around to smack right into his friend.

"ORO!" Then a loud thump was heard. Megumi stared down the spiraling case and there sat Kenshin swirly eyed and all from being smacked right into Sano's larger mass. Megumi raced down the stairs and helped Kenshin up.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" She asked dusting him off.

"Ah, I am fine thank you! Kaoru and I just wanted to wish you two off well."

"Are you sure?"

"Hellllooo…" Kenshin and Megumi looked at Sano pointing at himself. "I got hurt too you know."

"Whatever, you're as strong as an ox, you'll live."

"HEY…!"

"Sano, Megumi!" The group turned to Kaoru smiling at them. "Your taxi is here guys!" They forgot about the whole incident and began walking outside. Megumi handed Kaoru her apartment key.

"We will take care of things, please do not worry." Kenshin insisted. "You two have a great time and don't get into trouble!"

"Okay, mom." Sano laughed. "Oi, that's nice of you, Kenshin! Take care of Jou-chan and popsicle for us okay?" Sano grabbed Kenshin in a headlock rubbing his head with his knuckles. He released him and went to hug Kaoru. Megumi gave Kenshin a small hug whispering into his ear,

"Kenshin… please take care of Kaoru. I mean it." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and went to get into the cab. He touched his cheek and blushed a tinge.

"Steeling my woman, eh?"

"ORO!"

"I am NOT your woman!" _Yet…_ Megumi added to herself. Fox ears appeared and everyone just stared at her.

"Eh, we better go guys. She's betting weird on us." He hugged Kaoru tightly once more, his hand trailing through her silky black hair. He backed away from the girl he'd come to know as a younger sister and smirked that oh-so-boyish-grin of his. "Don't forget us."

"You two be safe, and send lots of post cards!" Kaoru said from the curb. Sano followed Megumi before slamming the door. "See you two in a year and a half!" Kenshin put an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and waved also.

Megumi's eyes softened at the site of her friend finding happiness. She deserved it but couldn't help but wonder what life would be like…

…If Misao was still alive.

She shook the thought from her mind. _Living in the past will do me no good. You'll never get clean if you keep playing in dirt. _Megumi thought to herself before turning back to the window.

"I'll miss you, Kaoru-chan! Bye!" With a last wave good bye, Sano and Megumi drove away towards the airport to have their adventure around the world. Kenshin stopped waving after a bit, but Kaoru continued to wave until the cab was completely gone down the road.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Kenshin asked seeing silent tears falling from her face. "They will be back, that they will."

"No Kenshin… it's just… six months since everything. Our missions have been a lot smoother lately, but I can't help but wonder… what's going to happen when it's just the two of us left?"

Kenshin and Kaoru began walking towards Kenshin and Aoshi's apartment. "Now, now Kaoru-dono…"

"I thought we were through with the _-dono_ thing, Kenshin."

"Ah, I forget, sorry. But what if it's just you and me? Is that such a bad thing to be with this one?"

"Of course not, it's just I've had Megumi and Misao with me for so long…and now it's like I've got two big brothers watching me. Sano's real fun, and Aoshi is easy to talk to though I'm not sure if he's listening sometimes. I don't want them to leave. But you, Himura Kenshin, if you EVER leave I might end up like Aoshi."

Kenshin had to chuckle at that thought. "Yes, why don't we go see Aoshi then?" They made their way into the apartment, to find Aoshi watching TV, posture straight and eyed unmoving. He truly looked like a statue.

"Aoshi! How are you doing?" Kaoru inquired with a cheerful and loud approach. She did tell Misao's relatives Misao was in a better place, and that she was fine, just as Hiko instructed. Yet… she couldn't give Aoshi that CD. She didn't feel he was totally up to anything that reminded him of Misao six months ago. He was a wreck, it didn't look like he'd slept in days and all he'd do was meditate.

These days, Aoshi looked healthier and was swinging back into step slowly. "Hi, Kaoru, I'm doing fine." He got up. "I'll make something to eat."

"Thanks that would be great…!"

"Considering you can't cook."

"Hua?"

"I said I'd like to try a new recipe book." He disappeared into the kitchen with Kenshin trying to hold back his laughter. "Did you say good bye to them?"

Kenshin took a seat on the couch next to Kaoru. "Yes, they awere excited to go."

"Mmhumm."

Kaoru smiled. This was nice…but still… She would wake up every morning hoping she'd see Misao bound into her room to jump her bright and early. But there was no hopping for the impossible. It was even worse asking Aoshi how he was doing, when he'd reply he was fine.

Clearly he was not.

Later after Aoshi's delicious lunch, Kenshin went to clear the table and do dishes as Aoshi walked back to the TV. Kaoru watched him from a distance and saw his features, soft but still pained. His eyes were always cloudy. She learned about Aoshi's little sister and felt even worse about not telling him. Yet, he didn't seem as hung over Misao's death as he did the first week.

She knew he was ready for Misao's gift. Kaoru walked to the table, searching her bag and retrieved the CD Hiko had given her. While rummaging around she also found a letter from the blood bank. "Um, Aoshi? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Here, listen to this song."

"What is it?"

"It's…a present."

"My birthday isn't until January."

"I know, this is actually… well I've had this for a while, since Misao died and well, this is something she left back at your office. You were always so isolated and I knew it wasn't the best time to bring you this, but I think you'd like it now. Oh, and a letter from that blood bank. I hope you're not mad." Aoshi took the CD feeling it's coolness under his touch and pocketed the letter.

"I'm not mad… but thank you." He got up and turned the television off turning towards his bedroom. Kaoru watched him close his door knowing she did the right thing. Kenshin came out of the kitchen drying his hands on a rag before handing Kaoru dessert.

Meanwhile, Aoshi sat on his bed staring at the CD as if it were a curse. "What do I do with it?" He didn't want to dig up old memories, the woman who he'd come to know was gone, and it was the end of that. He picked out the letter from his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He opened it and it simply read, _'Thanks for your donation. It has already been giving to one lucky person in need of help.'_ Blah blah, it was nothing important. He threw it in the trash since it was nothing but a bad memory now.

A few days after they knew she was dead, Hiko sent Aoshi the engagement ring Misao wore for their stunt. The officers found it lying idly in the ballroom along with other miss matched objects and sent the materials to Hiko. Aoshi could have sold it, threw it away, maybe even get on with his life and propose for real to another woman. But none of those answers suited him.

The funeral was beautiful. White roses were strewn around the ground and not one raindrop appeared. Not one smile was shown throughout the eulogy, which Kaoru gave. She was almost crying, but remained strong through out the entire speech. _'She was too young, too helpful and her grandfather was just getting better.'_ Other people said around him. He himself couldn't believe it. She had taken the hit for him… she let him live. Aoshi felt he should be the one dead, the one with the memorial, the one who took the kunai. In his mind it was always saying she was gone, let her rest in peace, but his heart…it didn't feel the same.

His heart felt something was still out there, just to hold on a little longer. So he did. The first time in Aoshi's years in life, he listened to his heart instead of his brain. A new concept, but something in him said hold out. So he kept that ring. He hid it in his nightstand and took it out every night just to reflect on it. He also kept the necklace of Misao's. It was as if some kind of relic he was preserving. As if it was worth a fortune. In a sense, it was worth a fortune, it was worth everything.

To Aoshi at least.

Now here came a message from Misao. Did he want it? Almost as if he was scared, Shinomori Aoshi, the ice block, the man who was never caught off guard, was just that. Sighing, he picked the CD up and popped it into his stereo system. "What could it hurt…?"

He waited for the music to start as he lay down on his black cotton sheets. "Misao…"

He let his mind flood with the …classical music? He had no ideas she even considered opera of all things. He listened to the sweet Italian singer, sounding almost remorseful. Lucky for Aoshi, he was a linguistic kind of guy, and this is what he heard:

_Back in Nagasaki  
I got married to Cho Cho San  
that was her name  
Back in those days and I was her man.  
I'm going back to visit her  
she got a problem _

She got a little Cho Cho  
Cho Cho San was her name

And this is her tale of woe  
take it away Cho Cho.

What on earth was this song? Was this some kind of joke? He had seen this famous opera before, once when he was on an assignment following a very rich man importing illegal animals. This song was one of the more famous of the opera.

_Today's the day I see clear  
a tiny thread of smoke appears _

Where blue skies border on the ocean and a ship is set in motion.  
All the while I sing this song I see a dot on the horizon

Growing bigger every second gleaming white in my direction.

Who on Earth can it be coming up the path for me?  
What on Earth will he say  
shall I run to him or run away?  
Freaking out he's come to get me  
my feet are stuck and just won't let me.  
Run to him do I dare  
Madam Butterfly  
don't blow it.

Calling Butterfly  
Madam Butterfly

She was the change in him. Her happiness so opposite of his. Her reminder of the good life and endless love for everything. Misao helped thaw away some of his icy exterior, being a wall to everyone since his sister died. Misao was his fresh beginning.

Aoshi turned to his side to stare out his window down at the busy Chicago streets. The sun was just setting over the buildings, casting an orange flush around everything. The curtains flowed lightly as a breeze caught the material, letting it cascade and brush lightly on the wooden floors.

He rummaged in his drawer to find the necklace. He let his fingers run over its cool smooth surface and turned it over.

_In practice, no ones life is on the line, in practice you're aloud to mess up. In the field, one small mistake can cost everything…_

He could bite his tongue at those harsh words he told her. Aoshi was unfortunately right, in real life nothing was practice. He felt tears sting his eyes. Passively, he put a finger up to feel the cool wetness on his face. In all these past six months, not one tear…

…he dropped the necklace.

_That's the name he used to give me  
he's my man 'til the day I die.  
Oh  
sweet Butterfly  
so sweet Butterfly  
she's waiting _

He'll be back  
I have faith in this love track.  
Pinkerton's the name  
Lieutenant Colonel Pinkerton  
Sir!  
U.S. Navy  
I'm a bounder  
I married a Yankee girl

But I went back to visit old Japan  
where there she was  
Cho Cho San.

Gotta have something to believe in  
my white honky  
I do miss him.  
Someday soon he'll come around just to stop my nervous breakdown.  
Call me fool ! Call me stupid ! Bend this arrow  
kill this cupid.  
Say it with me  
he'll be back  
I have faith in this love track.  
Calling Butterfly  
Madam Butterfly

He almost smiled at the emotions playing in his body. Misao was the only one who could do something as tricky as this. She was his radiance sitting in obscurity. He began to pay more attention to the lyrics of the song as he leaned over and turned the volume up. The instrumental felt like a band of winds, trying to seep it's way into his chest, drawing out every ounce of his soul to mingle with the touching song. He tilted over his bed to pick up the necklace to find the back of it had popped off.

"What's this?"

It was a picture of Misao and a tiny girl. He didn't know who she was. A relative? A sister? He had no idea. After a moments thought he asked himself, _her daughter?_ She girl looked strangely like Misao. He closed his eyes and could remember her glowing face. That time when he snorted when he found her loving to practice kempo and kunais. When she shocked him by making him her groom-to-be, her smiling face burning through his mind. The way she fought with him against Soujiro, and gave her life to help save everyone so unselfishly.

_Little sweet  
sweet Butterfly  
I hear him crowing faintly _

Thinks I'm still just sweet sixteen  
I guess I'll tease him gently.  
Calling Madam Butterfly  
his angel plucked right from the sky

Hide my baby in strange places  
I feel the fear that I might die.  
Right in his arms and his embraces softly kissing my eyelashes

Got no right  
no right to doubt it  
ain't no doubt  
no doubt about it.  
Call me fool! Call me stupid! Bend this arrow  
kill this cupid.  
I have faith I'll always pray my white honky's here to stay.  
Call me Butterfly  
Madam Butterfly

What he wouldn't give to have those times back.

* * *

Four more months passed by, and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi were sitting at a park. Kaoru and Kenshin sat by the lake as Aoshi listened to the small boom box he brought. The same song was playing on it, since he couldn't stop listening to the tiny reminders. It was as if the CD was stuck inside it. This was a puzzle, this song… he could remember every word in a heartbeat. Its meaning made him wonder, just what the hell did it mean? Kenshin was getting pretty annoyed of the song, but decided to let it slip since his friend did loose the woman who stole his heart. 

Aoshi leaned on the tree gazing out at his friends sitting close while feeding the ducks. Closing his eyes, he turned up the volume. That young girl in the picture… if he could find her.

Kaoru threw a few more crumbs out to the yellow ducklings, laughing as Kenshin put his feet into the cool water. She turned around, glancing at Aoshi. "You think he's okay, Kenshin?"

"Ah, he is Kaoru… you must admit, She does have a way to keep silly reminders of Her presence with him. I keep imagining seeing Her jump on me, or chase me with those kunais." Till this day, her name was on no one's lips. Not a breath could let the name linger for the slight thought made Kaoru remorseful. Her sweet name; no one could have the privilege of tasting it. Kaoru bit her lip angrily. Since giving Aoshi the compact disk, he didn't say a word about Misao. As if she wasn't _important_ to him. That was why no one said anything. Fearing Aoshi would burst out suddenly.

"But I can't stand seeing him so…" Kaoru shot up abruptly scaring all the tiny ducks back into the water to find their home.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin! Over there, that boy is robbing that woman!" Sure enough, a cloaked woman was chasing after a boy who stole her purse. "Come on!" They shot up and Aoshi soon followed. The three chased him down, but he was quite fast for a shorty. "Stop there, you punk!"

"Who you calling punk, ugly?" He shouted back. Kaoru flinched slightly. That voice… But Kenshin and Aoshi kept running at the adolescent. "Ah! Get away from me!" It was too late, the two men pounced him all at once. They all fell over in a heap.

"Orororo!"

"Kenshin, Aoshi!" Kaoru ran over and helped her two friends up. "Are you guys okay?"

Aoshi brushed his sleeves. "Yeah, I'm fine." She eyed him expectantly.

"You don't look fine, Aoshi."

"I said…"

"I know what you said! Baka, stop lying to yourself!"

Kenshin was dumbfounded by Kaoru's swing in tempter. "Kaoru!"

"No, I don't care!" Kaoru threw down the bag of breadcrumbs she was holding. "Aoshi, you can't keep lying! Admit it! Admit it, damn you!" Kenshin had to hold Kaoru back from attacking his friend, just staring at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up!"

"But you just said…"

"Admit you miss Her! Admit you love Her! Admit you need _Makimachi Misao_ or I will surly slice your head off! You float around like a statue, acting miserably, yet you play this human who has no emotions. To everyone you're FINE! _BUT YOU'RE NOT_! Tell me Shinomori Aoshi! TELL ME!" There, she said it. Now was up to how the man took it.

"You're crazy."

"WHY YOU…!"

"Kaoru, calm down, Aoshi, you too."

"I am calm."

"No, you are not. I can see where Kaoru-dono is coming from. You are not okay, please just for Kaoru's sake, and tell us what you really think, that you should. Do you not miss…Misao-dono? You cannot keep these things to yourself if it will only hurt you. Tell us if you want to get on, or stop acting so foolish." Both friends watched Aoshi expectantly.

He froze, almost stopped breathing. Did he want to move on? All leads were a dead end. No trace, not one.

The summer air wafted through, the smell of pine and fresh rain lingering around the park. Kaoru and Kenshin were standing on one side of a large oak tree, and Aoshi on the other. The wind blew through the trees creating its own sweet music. If mysteries were there, did that mean they were meant to be solved? There was one last thing in his heart. One last thing… one last person… one last chance…

"I…"

Kaoru gasped, "Aoshi watch out!" The boy was getting up behind Aoshi being as unnoticeable as possible. "Come back here!"

"Come get me ugly…!" Suddenly the boy fell over himself. "Ow!"

The cloaked woman, from before, jumped down from the tree and stared down at the child before grabbing her purse. "I'll take that, thank you." She kicked him on the butt revealing the kid to be Yahiko from the Shishio estate. "My, Yahiko, what are you doing pick pocketing?"

"It's you! That girl! Can't believe an ugly girl like you made it out." Yahiko reached up and yanked the hood off the young woman's head revealing the back of her short hair. "And I'm pick pocketing so Tsubame and I can survive in this damn city!" He yanked the purse back from her, sticking his tongue out.

She shook her head. "You idiot, you were doing so well at Hiko's training program too. I guess you did do you job, when you were there though. I want you to get an honest job, no more pick pocketing, and you and Tsubame will do fine. Stop being a brat." She forcefully grabbed the purse back and whacked him over the head making the boy fall unconscious. "Stupid."

"…M…Mi…" Kaoru choked out, not believing who was in front of them. The young woman took off her cloak fully, and spun around to them, sea green eyes shining brightly. She was looking happier than ever, and she cut her hair so it was just below her shoulders and flashed a genuine smile.

She tilted her head and blushed. "Um… sorry for the trouble. Yahiko and Tsubame have recently been adopted by me. The boy insists on running away and stealing. I realized it was Yahiko who pick pocked me and I came after him."

Everyone sighed, their hopes diminished. "Well, I'm sorry if my appearance upsets you!" The angry girl growled.

"No, it's just you reminded us of someone…"

"I'm sorry. Who is it?" She flipped her wallet open. "I'm part of PCW, a new officer. Maybe I can help."

All three stared at her and opened their own wallets, flashing their IDs. The new girls eyes bulged.

"Oh, wow! You guys are SO freaken' FAMOUS at work!" She collected herself from the sudden outburst and asked her pervious question again blushing from the looks they were giving her.

Kaoru looked down. "Our friend, Makimachi."

The cloaked girl's eyes widened. "Makimachi? Why, I know a little girl whose surname is Makimachi! She's in an orphanage though."

Aoshi's senses flared. "Who is she?" He asked in that scary voice. The woman shrunk back a little.

"I don't know if I want to tell you." Aoshi stepped forward and pulled out the gold locket.

"This little girl," He showed the picture of Misao and the little girl who looked like her. "Is her name Kagura? Makamachi Kagura?"

The woman stepped forward and examined the picture. "It is. Oh, where did you find this? Kag-chan has one just like this!"

"Show me where she is."

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at him shell-shocked. "Aoshi!"

"Tell, me. I've been looking for this little girl for ten months, I've looked. Her mother and I were friends."

"I see… Kag-chan is very secluded, but maybe you can talk to her. Follow me; oh and please pick up Yahiko. He's indisposed right now."

"Thank you…"

She blushed and turned to the side. "Saiga."

"Thank you… Saiga." He turned to Kaoru and Kenshin. "You two can go home, I'll meet you later."

"But Aoshi." Kaoru started.

"Go. Home." His voice was as smooth as glass. Kaoru gulped. When things turned to Misao, Aoshi was always so intense. Aoshi bowed his head. "Please go home, do not worry." With that he and Saiga walked away.

Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's shoulder. "This is for the best right now, Kaoru. Aoshi must find his way."

"No, but Kenshin… you see, Misao couldn't have had a child. I never heard of her having one."

"Neither has this one. But I reassure you, Aoshi will come home fine."

"Do you mean…?"

"For the past months he's disappeared in the afternoons looking for that little girl in the locket, I am inferring. She's the last part of Misao and this one guesses if he lost Misao, he could protect the next best thing. Her daughter from what I gather."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist, as he looked a bit startled. She laughed, shaking her head. "I love you, Kenshin. You're so thoughtful." She pulled a post card out of her pocket and showed it to him. "From Megumi and Sano…"

_Dear everyone,_

_Hey! We are having a blast down in Costa Rica! The beaches are wonderful; I wish we could have you all come. That rooster head won't let me take pictures, (something about it stealing your soul…) but we want to let you all know, we miss you. We'll be coming back in eight months; I want to see a change in all of you!_

_Love Always, _

_Megumi and Sanosuke_

Kaoru folded the post card back up and placed it in her back pocket. She could tell Megumi would be _very_ surprised when she got home.

Kaoru sat down watching Kenshin put things away, as she averted her vision, looking past his shoulder at a few children playing cops and robbers. She could remember so clearly before all this. She was a simple girl working in the office never expecting anything like this to happen. Having an adventure worth more than she bargained for, meeting a man she could possibly spend her life with, have Misao confront her inner problems, Aoshi break through the wall be built to keep people out, and Megumi and Sano piecing together the past they didn't want.

Yes, there definitely would be something to look forward to when her friends would return. Kenshin offered her his hand to help her up. She dusted her jeans down as they left to go home.

"It's amazing how Aoshi never truly lets go of Misao."

"Yes, I miss her ball of energy."

"Kaoru? Are you okay?"

They continued walking, and after a moment a small smile crept on her face, making her sapphire eyes glimmer. Kenshin watched her with question in his features.

She tilted her face towards the heavens, letting the sun kiss her delicate skin. She cracked her eye open slightly to find a purple butterfly flutter away, disappearing from her vision… a ray of hope.

"Yea, Kenshin. Everything is how it should be. Everything will be fine." She linked her arm with his, giving a content sigh. Kenshin watched her curiously and he too, spotted the butterfly. He relaxed his shoulders, walking past the now perched insect.

_Butterfly  
Butterfly  
have no fear  
I'll be back to wipe your tears.  
Oh  
sweet Butterfly  
so sweet Butterfly  
she's waiting.  
I will wait for him with unshakable faith. He'll be back - He'll be back._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song: _Un Bel Di Vedremo_ composed by Puccini from the Opera, _Madame Butterfly_

**Author's Notes**: EEP! Damn this was a really long chapter. Could you even believe I had enough craziness to throw in another twist to the story? Aren't I evil…? Don't worry, like I said, everyone gets a happy ending. If you are confused, I'll try and clarify…

Aoshi had Misao's necklace and when he found the picture inside of if, he had to figure out who it was. Being a spy and what not, he has connections but could not find the girl. The girl, Saiga, only makes an appearance in this chapter, and maybe in the very beginning of the next one. Misao's child? Well, a whole chapter has her warming Aoshi-s heart and helping him, sorta. Isn't that sweet? (Laughs)

_**Madame Butterfly:**_

Madame Butterfly is an opera composed by Puccini. I saw it once, thinking it would be really boring, but found it to be an interesting experience.

This opera is about a Japanese Geisha named, Cho Cho-san, or more famously know as Butterfly. An American man came to Japan from a war or something and wanted to well… 'have her' (coughs) while in Japan and then marry a 'real' woman in America when he went back. After he 'had' her he left to America, leaving Butterfly waiting from him to return. She ended up falling in love with him at the age of sixteen I think.

Though she didn't know of his real intentions, she waited faithfully, revealing that she had his child. The American man come back to find all of this, and brings his American wife with him. (The no good cheating –_censored-_!) He wants to take her child away from her and leave her in Japan alone, no money, no family, no honor. In short, she ends her life. A real sad story.

But this particular song, which I found the lyrics translated, was touching. She was just waiting all the time. Such devotion… Anyway, that's roughly what it is about.

* * *

**Replies!**

Thanks everyone for the support! It means so much to me, really!

The 100th reviewer is…Slow Motion Runner! Horay!!! (Throws confetti) Congrats, dude!

Kenshinlover2002- Ha, I bet NO one guessed what was on the CD. And of all things, it was an opera song. I'm glad you are relieved that Kenshin and Kaoru are not siblings. Yuck. Thanks for the review

Keruri1222- Hey, chica! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I added a whole part in the beginning, all that action stuff. Heh, and now Megumi and Sano went traveling! Fun fun. Thanks for the review

Tenshi-no-Yokai- Yes, yes, get in line, everyone is mad at me for killing Misao. Haha, but still, I'll answer that to the best of my abilities without spoiling. How could I kill Misao? Well, I can, I guess. That's the great thing about being the author! I really like her character though; she's one of the happiest people! And why did I kill her? Well, to give a sense of angsty drama I guess. Don't shoot, everything will turn out for the better later on. Thanks fore the review.

Pyramidgirl89- I killed Misao because I could. (haha) No really though, I did it to give a sense of angsty drama. Everything will turn out for the better though, let's just wait and see, ne? Thanks for reviewing.

Beowulf31486- 'Elementary dear Watson, elementary!' Man, I gotta give you a cookie for that whole mystery solving. (Hands you a cookie) I didn't think anyone would puzzle everything together like you did! Seriously, that was REALLY SLICK! That whole part that you analyzed was extremely accurate, not to mention hard to put together for me. Bravo on a job well done! You've got skill! Thanks for the intelligent review!

Hikari-Kawaii- A new pin name! Hello, Hikari-dono! Thanks for reading my story and liking it! Yes, it is a bit sad now, but PLESASE STAY TUNED! Everything will turn out good, just give a chance! Thanks so much for reviewing and hope to see your next review!

????- Oh, good. I'm really glad that this chapter helped clear stuff up for you. That makes me feel so much better that you can understand it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter too. Thanks for the review!

Dragowolf- (Laughs) Hum… a bunch of detectives we have here. Very good, well, you will have to wait and see what happens. From reading this chapter I'm sure you can tell it's the beginning of the end. Misao will live… but through her daughter, right? Oh, and what is a Peanut Gaggeriy? I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for the review!

Tintin-chan- Haha, Hiko's strong but annoying you say? Gotta agree with you on that one. And I'm glad that you liked the KK moment and Hiko 'trying' to reach out to Kaoru. So sweet! Thanks!

DBZ Goddess- Oh, you are so welcome for the treat, as long as it makes you feel better! And thank you so much for still thinking its one of the best stories you ever read, that means so much. I just hope you are all enjoying it! (Laughs) And no, the whole I love you thing doesn't bother me. It's just a friendly signature, it doesn't hurt. Thanks so much!

Gaby- Thanks for thinking it's great. I hope you are enjoying it thus far!

Anounmus T- You'll have to wait and see! From this chapter you can tell she had a child at least. Misao will have a happy ending, even if it is in spirit or not. Thanks so much for the review!

Slow Motion Runner- Oh, thanks so much for thinking this fic is cute! If you liked it that much, I can't wait till you see the ending. Yes, everyone is sad that Misao died, but there is always a happy ending.

* * *

People, I know y'all are upset about Makimachi Misao's death, but please let the story tell its tale. I mean, after every storm is a clearing right? 

**THANKS SO MUCH! I HAVE RECIEVED SO MUCH SUPPORT AND I FULLY APPRECIATE EVERYTHING! Review please? Have a great day!**


	18. The Golden Necklace

**Chapter 18 – The Golden Necklace**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers apply

_"Every problem has a gift for you in its hands." -Richard Bach_

* * *

"Ano… Aoshi? Aoshi wake up." Aoshi groaned feeling two small hands shaking him. "Aoshi-chan I need da' go…" 

He looked up into the dark green eyes staring down at him while biting her small lip. "Okay, Kag-chan." He got up and led the girl to the bathroom. He helped her up onto the toilet and closed the door.

It had been two years since he'd adopted Makamachi Kagura. He'd found the girl to be quite a sightwhen hemet her attwo years old. She was almost as stolid as Aoshi. Wasn't it unnatural for a young child to be so icy? Her responses were, "Shinomori-san," this or, "Aoshi-san," that.

As he stood outside the bathroom door listening to her hum some kind of children's song Kenshin taught her, he thought back to the day at the orphanage.

* * *

_Flashback_

Saiga lead Aoshi to the small building. "Shinomori, are you sure you want to adopt her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Saiga opened the gates and lead Aoshi to the wooden doors. "She's not your average bundle of joy. She never talks much but she does smile a lot. It's a bit offsetting to many people." She watched Aoshi's features and he didn't budge.

"I want to meet her, and then it will be up to her if she'd like to come with me." He turned his head and Saiga automatically looked to the floor blushing. "Thank you for taking me here."

"No…no problem! If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Sure." Saiga waved good bye and walked away. Aoshi felted the cool metal knob beneath his palm as he turned the door, the entrance to his last resort for sanity.

A nun at the desk came around and greeted Aoshi. After he told her of the young girl he was looking for, the nun frowned.

"I don't think she'd like to talk to anymore, sir."

"Let me." The nun obliged with his request and the pair walked around the building. The children ran around playing games with one another. A carefree child hood of the sort. Once they entered a room filled with six twin beds, by the window sat a young two year old, humming to herself. The nun left them alone and Aoshi took quiet steps towards the child.

She looked so fragile, staring out the window, smiling and humming…

"Excuse me…"

"AHHHH!!! SISTER ROSETTA! AHHHHHHHH!!!" She fell off the bed she was sitting on and began crying.

"No, no! Don't cry!" Aoshi found himself at the young girl's side. "Shhh, I only want to talk to you and the sister is right outside." The small child looked up at him with big teary eyes. "Is your name Kagura, girl?" Her face scrunched up at his hard tone of voice and her lip began trembling.

Okay, he had to speak softer.

He pulled out his locket and showed it to her. "A lady told me that you smile but never say anything. Why is that?" His voice was smooth and slightly softer this time.

"…"

"When I was younger, I was very quiet too. Then I met a particular girl who gave me a voice again. She was very nice with bright green eyes and a big smile all the time."

"Y… you did?" She asked frowning while watching the necklace like a pendulum.

"Yes… she helped me be happy. Are you happy?"

"Not until mommy… come back for me…" She whispered. "She makes smile."

"Smile?"

"She… come back and… hold me again." She looked up at him and bit her lip. "No you."

Aoshi didn't know what to say. Her mother was dead… would she be happy with him nevertheless? He placed his hand on his knee letting the necklace dangle from his hand as he thought of the situation at hand.

The orphan averted her eyes but found them still trying to side glace the necklace at hand. She found her hand itching to touch it. Aoshi noticed the young girl's eyes wavering and smirked.

"Do you like it?"

"…It… very pretty." Aoshi crouched a little closer to her and opened the ornament to reveal the picture. She looked up at him as he placed it in her fragile hands. "Mine."

"No, you see this is mine. This lady gave it to me." He explained softly while pointing to Misao holding the baby girl. The orphan scratched her head and groaned. He found her awkwardness pleasant. She was so small and innocent, how could anyone not want her? The small girl shook her head and glared at Aoshi.

"No, MINE! Mommy gave… and she comes back to me!" She ran away from Aoshi and dove into her bed. Aoshi stood up and watched a small ball under the covers. She reappeared and pulled out an identical necklace. "See?"

Aoshi walked over and sat next to her. "Do you miss your mommy?" She nodded and spread her arms wide showing just how much. "So do I."

"Mommy know scary man?" She asked crawling up to Aoshi's side. He was slightly distraught at how much even a child could see he was icy. "Mommy came back?"

"She sent someone to look after you." She looked down and considered the option. Suddenly, she burst out crying.

"No! Mommy will come back! Not you—mommy loves me!" She burst out crying more. Aoshi rubbed her shoulders and 'shh'-ed her. "I want my mommy…"

At this statement, it nearly broke his heart. What was he to tell her? He wasn't heartless; he couldn't come out and say 'she's dead.'

The young girl stopped crying suddenly when she felt something wet drop on her neck. She looked up to see Aoshi taking big breaths while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "…?"

Aoshi wiped the tears away and faced the small girl. "You're mommy… isn't here right now but I promise to take care of you until you see her one day. I want your mommy to come back too but…" He watched her eyes weld up. "I promise… if you'd like we can miss mommy together."

She looked down at her necklace and put in on. Aoshi watched her climb into his lap and fiddle with the edge of his coat. After a while she asked, "What is your name?"

He raised his head to watch the sunset out of the French door windows. "Shinomori Aoshi. What is yours?"

"…Makamachi Kagura. It is nice to meet you Shinomori-san." With that there was a comforting silence as the young girl fell asleep in Aoshi's arms.

After a moment, the nun came in and tapped on the door. "Is everything all right Shinomori-san?"

"Yes…"

"And Kagura?"

"Fine… I think would like to adopt her."

"Under Shinomori?"

"No…" He hesitantly stroked her black tendrils away from her face. "She still has a mother. Makamachi is fine."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Now at the age of four her personality was changing. She was very intellectual and full of questions. She began opening up to Aoshi and her 'Auntie Kaoru, Aunt Megumi Uncle Sano and Uncle Ken'. She had even got in the habit of calling him, "Aoshi-chan" sometimes. Her hair was as black as Aoshi's except for the tint of a deep violet when the sun hit it correctly and she pulled it into two buns of the side of her head. She was also exceptionally short, thus having to ask Aoshi to help her on the toilet still. 

Aoshi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm going to have to get you a step stool, Kag-chan."

"Hai!" He heard her flush the toilet and a 'plop' telling him she'd jumped down from the toilet. He walked back in and lifted her up to wash her hands. "Aoshi, did mommy have problems with being short like me?"

Aoshi smirked. "Yes, on occasions she had some."

"What did she look like?"

"You've asked me this before, Kag-chan. Just like you."

"But was she prettier? Mommy must have because you always say I'm pretty."

"Aa. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go over to your aunt and uncle's house for breakfast."

Kagura smiled and hopped away just like Misao. "Okay! I hope Uncle Ken is making pancakes again. He always lets me mix the bowl." Aoshi got up and also dressed for the day.

"Misao…" She was always on his mind when he watched Kagura play and laugh. He'd felt better then he ever had in years. It was like he'd regained his energy after adopting his new way of life.

Later, the two made their way down the block. "Aoshi?"

Another question.

"Yes?"

"How did mommy die?"

"Kagura… can this wait for another day?"

"But why?"

"This isn't something I like to talk about. Maybe when you're a little older."

"I'm old enough! But… okay. I'll listen to you. Aoshi-chan, you loved mommy?"

"Yes chibi." He answered using his pet name for her.

"Did you get married?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"We didn't get to."

"If you did, could I call you chichi?"

"I… suppose so."

"Okay, well I say you and mommy did get married, so I can call you chichi!" Aoshi picked up Kagura and put her on his shoulders as they walked in the park. "You see, I think you and mommy got married because you loved each other. You love mommy and I'm positive she loved you because I love you! So you have to be my chichi!"

"Kag-chan… you're crazy."

She played with Aoshi's hair. "But… you don't want to be my daddy?" Aoshi and Kagura had reached Sano and Megumi's front door when he paused.

"Kag-chan it's not that. It's just… complicated. Your mommy was very special and she had you. I'd want to ask your mommy if it's okay first." Kagura thought a moment.

"Grown ups are too hard to understand. I think mommy would want me to call you 'daddy' cause you've taken care of me and I think mommy brought us together! See?" She pulled out Aoshi's locket around his neck and hers which was identical.

"Mommy might not be here to hug me and kiss me good night like you do. Or read me stories or cook me dinner, but you do! So mommy is here with both of us! And she says it's okay because we're a family!" She hugged Aoshi and knocked the door. He didn't know what to say to that.

"You're wise for your age, Kagura."

Just then, Sano opened the door and grabbed Kagura. "There's the little monster!"

"Uncle Sano!" Sano laughed and tossed the girl into the air before catching her.

"Hey Aoshi, why so glum?" Sano asked holding Kagura in one arm and letting Aoshi pass by him.

"Hai, chichi, who so glum?" Kag-chan reiterated. Aoshi looked up at her shining green eyes. She was just as hard headed and playful as her mother.

"Because you like Uncle Sano better then your own chichi."

"That's not true!" Kagura leaped onto Aoshi like a frog and showered him with kisses. "See? Now can I go find Uncle Ken?" Aoshi nodded as she bolted out of the room like a tornado.

Sano hung up their coats. "Hey, I thought you didn't want her to call you 'dad' yet."

"But she insisted." They two men walked into the kitchen to find Kenshin making breakfast and Megumi and Kaoru sitting at the table. "How are you fairing Megumi?"

She rubbed her stomach. "Just fine, but this baby really does want to eat a lot. Just like his father!"

"Oi!"

Kaoru laughed at that and thanked Kenshin for her breakfast. "Oh, how could I forget, come here chibi."

Kagetsu walked over obediently. "What is it, Auntie?"

"Here, I have a present." Kaoru rummaged through her purse. "Can I see your locket?" The young girl let Kaoru borrow it as she slipped in a picture next to the one of her and Misao. "There you go."

She looked down at the new photo of all her aunts and uncles and her dad that was beside the photo of her and her mother. "Wow! Look, chichi! I have the whole family with me now, where ever I go! Look, look!"

Aoshi ruffled her hair. "I see, it's very nice. What do you say, chibi?"

"Thank you so much, Auntie Kaoru!"

"Don't thank me; thank your uncle for the idea."

"Thank you, Uncle Ken!"

"Oro…" Kenshin muttered.

"Oro…" Kagura mimicked.

Megumi laughed. "You know, you'll have a new play mate soon?"

"Yes! Aoshi-chan said I have to be a good older… older girl to the baby."

Aoshi poured himself some tea. "Himura, how was your last mission?"

"Good, but I'm thinking of having a vacation. Kaoru and I would like to get away from work for some time."

"I see. Still have not proposed to her?"

"Oro… not yet, I do not what to force her into anything yet. Also I need to ask…"

The two men continued to talk as did the women as Kagura walked into the yard and played on a merry go round her Uncle Sano made. While playing she began singing to herself.

The young girl was always singing or humming some kind of song or something she made up. Aoshi could always hear her small voice throughout their apartment singing about rain drops and roses or coconuts… some kind of song. He considered taking her to lessons… but he would wait until she was older.

Later, Aoshi came outside to watch his chibi play. She pushed the merry go round with all her might and tried to hop on. She was getting better at it, but couldn't quite make it move as fast as she pleased.

"Chichi? Can you help me?"

"Aa." Aoshi walked over as she climbed onto the merry go round. "Hold tight Kag-chan." He began pushing it around. She squealed with laughter and clapped her hands at the sudden rush of wind blowing at her face.

From inside the house, the group smiled. "Aoshi is really opening up these past years." Sano smirked.

"Yeah, Misao-dono would be proud." Kenshin said.

"She IS proud." Megumi patted her belly.

"Funny. What's going to happen now? I can only imagine." Kaoru commented.

Everyone turned to Kenshin and Kaoru at that moment. Sano and Megumi smiled; the old leaders of the team, Brains and Brawn, what would they think? "What do you two suggest?"

"We should have a place where our children can grow up peacefully. Not that Chicago is a horrible place, but away from the PCW." Kenshin stated. "I would like Megumi to raise her child away from the dangers. But…" Kenshin smiled to Sano, "that is up to you two; this one is only making a suggestion."

Kaoru took a sip of coffee. "And Kagura-chan needs to have room to grow. They do not need to know of violence we once put ourselves though. Aoshi has already given up working at PCW and is now living up north in the more secluded areas with Kagura. He's renting an apartment till he can move but it sounds like a good idea for you all."

Megumi paused to stare out the window at Kag-chan hopping onto Aoshi's back pulling him down to the floor, Aoshi's face looking just a hint in discomfort. "But what about you and Ken-san? Will you two not come with us? As friends, we would want you all to come."

Kenshin smiled and wrapped an arm around Kaoru. "As of today we are no longer your leaders, but simply friends. Our time together was wonderful out on the field, but time changes as does everything. We all need a happy place to raise children and grow. Kaoru and I will follow you all shortly, but we need a word with Shishou."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "We do?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono. How can you become Himura Kaoru without my Shishou's or I mean your father's consent? The man will surely have my head that he certainly will. Ah but, but of course you have to say you would want this unwo--" Kaoru jumped out of her seat and hugged Kenshin tightly. "Oro?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She was blushing, but pulled Kenshin to her, savoring their kiss just as breathtaking as their first all those years ago at the hospital.

Megumi and Sano turned away from the couple smirking as they watched Aoshi tap his adopted daughter's nose. "This might sound corny," Sano started, "but it's nice how everything comes back full circle. Like a merry go round, we're blown away as fast as you want to go, but when everything stops…" He looked down at Megumi's growing belly. "Something will always start it up again, ready to take its turn at a spin."

His wife took his hand. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Sanosuke. Seeing Aoshi warming up to that little goof ball is touching. And look at Kenshin and Kaoru…" She took a deep sigh and leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Reminds me when we were in Venice and you proposed to me over the bridge… it was romantic, Sanosuke."

"I thought we were done with this formal stuff, kitsune."

"And I thought we were done with name calling, tori-atama." The both laughed as Megumi felt her baby kick.

Sano kissed her belly and Megumi blushed pink. "I guess we all aren't really done then, are we? This will be something to tell this kid when he starts to understand stuff."

Kenshin and Kaoru stepped apart feeling the rush of blood surging through their cheeks. "Of course I'd marry you, Kenshin! I've been waiting for you to ask!"

Kenshin turned to Megumi who was smashing Sano's cheeks in amusement. "It's true, Ken-san, she has been waiting ever since you kissed her at the hospital. She just can't shut up about it every night. Ohoho!"

"Oro. I suppose this one was a little late then."

"Damn right you were, Kenshin." Sano muttered under his breath. Everyone laughed at that not know of the scene playing outside.

In the yard, Kagura pulled out her locket. "Chichi? Will you be with Kag-chan forever?"

"Yes."

"How about Uncle Ken and Uncle Sano?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Megumi and Auntie Kaoru?"

"Yes…" He stroked her head comfortably while looking up at the sky. "Everyone will stay with you as long as you keep your spirit. Even if they do go away, they'll never really leave, chibi." His thoughts drifted to Misao once again.

He turned his attention back to the young girl. _So young but so wise. She didn't even know what her future had in store for her. Ninja skills, questions about her past, teenager life, then collage, boys… marriage—ah better stop at that._

For now, right at this moment, he had his little girl, and wasn't going to let her go. Not for a second.

Breaking from his thoughts he heard her hum…

Humming a song… he had not listened to since he had adopted her.

"Mmmh mhhh… mmm…" She sang while admiring the new photo in her locket.

"Kagura." Aoshi voiced. Where had she learned that song? "What is that song…?"

She closed the locket and smiled up at her adoptive father. "I don't know." She answered simply. "I don't know the words… but someone used to sing it to me… I think." There was a pause as the morning breeze picked up around them and Kagura tried to remember the tune again, humming out some kind of tune.

_Little sweet  
sweet Butterfly  
I hear him crowing faintly…  
_

Suddenly Aoshi wrapped his arms around her tighter while humming along with his child. "Daddy! You know this song too?"

"Yes… it is my favorite…" He whispered. _'This song… is this what it meant? Was Misao telling me to hold on because she had a child? And Kagura knows the tune… my baby girl…'_

"I must learn it to make you smile daddy!" She pulled away from him and stuck her fingers in the crook of his lips and turned them up into a smile. "Mommy would want to see you smile! I will make you happy, I promise!"

"Just having you here makes me happy, Kag-chan."

"But I want you to be extra extra happy! Like how Aunt Megumi looks at Uncle Sano when he's always rubbing her belly. If you rub it will it give you good luck? And how Uncle Kenshin always gives Auntie Kaoru funny glances when she's not looking. Why aren't you all smiley like that daddy?"

"Kagura…"

"Please, chichi? I don't want you… sad."

He took her petite hands in his with a soft smile etching his lips. "You are all I need right now, chibi. I am happy knowing that you are here. I am happy that you did not leave me…"

"Like mommy?"

There was a long pause, so she climbed into his lap and found him staring into space with a forlorn gaze. She already knew what he was thinking about.

'_Oh mommy, chichi is thinking all sad about you again. I am sorry I can't make him smile… but I WILL make him one day! I won't leave him ever until I see him smile for real! Then you will be really happy in heaven I hope!'_

She tugged his coat gently. "Chichi? Aoshi-chan?"

"Yes, Kagura. Like mommy. Like mommy, she will never really leave you."

Kag-chan tilted her head and smiled wide. She placed her small hands on either side of Aoshi's face and shook her head 'no'.

"She'll never leave **_us_**, chichi. She'll never leave **_us_**…"

* * *

**Author's note:** It's over? IT'S OVER? Well, actually it is… 

NOT!

Aha... .; Sorry for such a late update, exams and stuff you know? But I'm glad it's over so yeah. How did I do considering this is the longest story I've done yet? Only one more chapter… and I hope you like the ending. I'm having an issue with letting it go since I put so much effort and time into this. Anyway…

* * *

**My last Responses!**

**Keruri1222-** Mou… I must say again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yeay! I hope it was a good one. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your house… my parents were being… GR! If that's such a thing. Nevertheless, I'll get it to you even if I have to walk over there tomorrow. Nothing will stop me, I SWEAR. Thank you for the review! I'm glad that I actually got you hooked on RK once again. Aoshi will have revelations next chapter.

**Erica6060- **Yes, only one more chapter. Misao's death brought Aoshi and Kagura together though! Yeay for them.

**Tintin-chan**- Ya, Sano being afraid of cameras was a must, I thought it would be so funny. But now the two are married.

**Jahiro19**- Yea yea, my life story, everyone's sad about Misao's death get over it. Lol (I'm so sympathetic) And if you can tell me what words have you messed up, I can translate. I mean, I didn't use too many phrases… just a few that I thought weren't too hard to translate, and from context clues you could figure it out. Oh well, have fun on your cruise!

**crazedfan**- Thank you for loving this story! It was beautiful? Aw, that's so sweet. I hope to see you at the last chapter, thanks for the review!

**Jade eyed neko**- No… Aoshi doesn't have a new love interest… unless you could count the new child he adopted now. She's so cute! Saiga is not Misao I'm sorry to say. And yea, everyone is all lovey dovy except Aoshi. But he's just happy to have Kagura with him, a piece of Misao. Thank you for the review!

**RuRoUnIKeNsHiNFrEaK8o8**- (Eep what a long name you have!) No, you don't suck at writing. You can't because if you can come up with a plot and stuff anyone can write! I hope to even see one of your stories one day! And thank you for thinking this story rocks, I just can't believe the end is coming so soon!

**Beowulf31486**- Man, (or girl… I hope that wasn't an offence!) you are such a nice reviewer! So polite too! Yet, thank you very much for the support, I thought everyone was getting turned off by killing Misao but the way you put it, it is more optimistic! Thanks! Yes, next chapter will be the end of this crazy roller coaster ride, I'm so sad! And you were the only one to point out all the little hints and trail of clues, so I must say thank you again for being so clever and a well rounded reviewer!

**Hikari-kawaii**- Wow you sure like to laugh a lot ne? Tehehe, thank you for staying with us in B&B, it means so much to me! And see, Aoshi is becoming happy yeay! Thank you for the review!

**Anonymus T**- Hi again! Well let's see… Aoshi won't be getting together with Saiga. She was just put in as another lead too… Kagura! Yeay! Aoshi is a little happier now! As for Misao's death, well she's dead in this chapter. See you in the last chapter I hope!

**Kenshinlover2002**- Who's the girl? Um, which girl? Saiga is the girl who took Aoshi to the orphanage. Kagura is Misao's child because remember Misao was selling her body to support her grandpa? Ya, she had a baby. Dun worry… (smiles) it will be explained in the last chapter. I'm sorry you got confused!

**DBZ Goddess**- Yeah, they did travel and as you can see, they even went as far as getting married! Such a happy couple, now with a baby. And yet again, I have to say it makes me happy that this story makes YOU happy! And you have the whole RK collection? That's way too awesome! I collect the manga, which is getting into the Kyoto arc finally! Yay! And as you can see, I did update before Christmas. So Merry Christmas to you too, Goddess-san! I hope next year treats you well!

**Am1289**- Hoho, I'm so glad ya like the story! And Misao being dead. YES. In this chapter she is dead! Stay tune to see the final chapter!

**Disangel10**- Next chapter will answer all those questions. I know, it is sad that Aoshi and Misao never became boyfriend and girlfriend, but well… Aoshi has a bundle of joy now! Feel a little better? Lol sorry.

**Clamsofmacabre**- Ehehe, yes, sorry Misao is dead in this chapter. But she left Kagura for Aoshi so it's sorta good! And yes, you keep thinking there is still hope for Misao for she lives in her daughter now! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Wow people, this all makes me SO pleased. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I REALLY REALLY hope to see you in the final chapter of Brains and Brawn. Happy Holidays and have a great winter break for those in school! Review if you'd like! Peace and joy everyone.**


	19. Brains and Brawn

**Chapter 19- Brains and Brawn**

By: Ochako107

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… and never will.

Six years passed… Six long years…

Shinomori Aoshi sat on his porch enjoying the lake view. They all moved away from the city after quitting their job at PCW. He had taken up a teaching job at a small school house in their little town. Everything was at ease during the day… at night was when the torture would begin.

Makamachi Kagura was a chip off the old block at ten years old. Her personality was beginning to shine through. Her hair had grown longer but she still kept it in two low buns. Aoshi had given her singing lessons as she grew older. It proved to be a good idea since she always wanted to sing. She had a sharp tongue but still a sweet attitude towards things. And yes, still asking about her mother and thinking about her mother every single day.

"Papa! Let's go see Sanzo, Uncle Sano and Aunt Megumi please?" She called. Their neighbors were friends and considered family. Sano and Megumi had a spiky, raven haired boy. He had a cool out look on life and was very laid back. He was almost too laid back that his mother had to wake him up from dozing off too much. That was Sanzo for ya.

"Okay, Kagura-chan. I'll meet you over there." Aoshi called walking back into his room. Kagura put her shoes on and raced across the street towards her aunt and uncle's house. She passed by her Auntie Kaoru, currently trying to get her son down from the roof.

"Hey, Sanzo, wake up you bum!" Kagura yelled while poking her friend on the side. Sanzo's chocolate eyes opened to see the older girl staring down at him. He was four years younger than her, but at six years old, he was quite cunning.

When he was awake of course.

"Nugh, Kagura, I'm too tired."

"You slept twenty hours yesterday! You need to get up, let's go down to the lake and do something."

"Can't you go practice a song or something?" He asked turning away from her.

"I'm tired of that. Hey, maybe we can get Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Ken to let us take Kenji-chan with us." She pulled one of his eye lids as he yelped out in surprise. "Honestly, you scream like a little girl." She mocked.

"Ya, well you better sleep with one eye open tonight, weasel." He growled. "I'm known for pranks if you didn't know."

"Che, if you do anything to me at night, Sanzo, you can say hello to the pointed tip of my kunai in your _face_. It's so nice and sharp I'd be glad to try it out on you. That and I will scream really loud it'll break your ear drum."

"It's so nasty to hear I bet Kami-sama would strike you with a lightning bolt just to shut you up." Both children stuck their tongues out.

"Hey, kids, don't fight." Both children looked up to see Sano with a dish rag in hand while drying a cup. "We have enough of that with Kenji over there." The group looked over to see Kaoru with a broom in hand trying to get at the shirt collar of her adventurous son's shirt.

"Himura Kenji, get down from the roof! PLEASE! Before your father gets home!"

All she got was an incoherent gurgle from the four year old. "I don't want to, mama." He crawled to the other end while Kaoru began freaking out even more.

"DON'T YOU MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Come up, mama, it's very pretty up here." Kenji called. Suddenly, the roof shingle came loose and Kenji began sliding down the roof. "AHHH!"

"KENJI!" Kaoru screamed while dropping the broom stick. She dashed after her falling son's body.

"Whoa, Kaoru!" Sano tossed the cup and towel at his son who caught it easily. Sano made a mad dash for the boy also as Kenji almost hit the ground. Kaoru was a fraction of a second late, Sano was two seconds late.

"KEN…"

"Oro! Kenji-chan!" Both adults suddenly saw the flash of red catch the boy, appearing out of no where. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing on the roof." He answered simply. Kenshin sighed deeply and hugged his son.

"Please don't do that, it will take a year or two off of your mother's life that it will." Kenji laughed a little and jumped down from his father's arms.

"I wanted to have an adventure!" Kenji smiled.

Kenshin and Kaoru frowned. Kaoru inspected her son while dusting him off. "You can have adventures that are much safer and do not involve the roof, anything sharp, high, electrical, or with the neighbor's dog."

Kenji pouted. "But then that's boring…"

Suddenly his two mentors appeared behind Sano's legs. "Kenji!" Kagura cried smashing the four year old slightly into a bear hug. "Climbing on the roof is a very bad idea! Imagine if Uncle Ken wasn't there to catch you. Don't do that, it scared everyone!"

Kenji bit his lip when Sanzo came around his father's leg also. "Yea, and besides, if you want to scare your parents, come ask me, I've got plenty of ideas and… well it's funny but won't get you killed."

"I… I am sorry…" Kenji said. He turned to his mom and hugged her. "Um… I promise not to do that again, mommy that I will not." Kaoru looked at her husband and squeezed her son tightly while planting a kiss into his think red mane.

"Come on, Kenji. We can have an adventure by the lake. Can we, Uncle Ken?" Kagura asked. He nodded before giving his son the _'I don't want to have to chase you out of the lake again'_ look.

"Of course, please look after one another, we'll check up in an hour." Kenshin patted Kagura's head while smiling.

"Okay, come on let's go." Sanzo said leading the way to the lake while rambling on about some kind of treasure within the small forest next to the pond.

Neither Kenshin nor Kaoru knew the bond between those three children. Kagura, being the oldest, was constantly worrying about her two younger male friends. She had the head of the group but was still put out because she was girl. The two boys loved to play jokes on 'the weasel girl'.

Sanzo, the second oldest, was definitely Sano and Megumi's child. Everyone could spot the messy black spikes and his voice was actually quite deep for a six year old. His mind was relatively cunning, more so then he led on being the laziest of the group. Not to mention, the most creative. But of course, had the appetite of a horse and had a favorite past time of sleeping.

Then there was Kenji, the last of the trio. He had the most optimism of them all and the most courage. Put together, he was arrogant…

…Or most foolish as Kagura put it. He was always getting into trouble, thinking he could fix anything and protect everyone. He had the same vibrant red hair as his father, but his eyes were dark cobalt. He really was a sweet boy, just had an adventurous mind. The only thing about Kenji was he had a small 'thing' for his father. There was a sense of dislike for some reason from the small Himura towards Kenshin. It wasn't hate or any kind of action showing this but Kenji found that he liked his mother's company more than his father's company.

An unusual group, but they fit each other perfectly. Sano wiped his head and patted Kenshin on the back. "Good catch man."

"A good thing too." Kenshin remarked while watching Sanzo trip Kagura and the two boys running off while Kagura chased after. "I nearly had a heart attack."

Kaoru shook her head and hugged her husband. "How was work at the police station, Kenshin? Did you bring back tofu from the grocery like I asked?"

"Um…" They turned around to find a mess of groceries on the floor since Kenshin dropped everything in order to catch his son. "Oro?"

"Kenshin! Now we have to go get more!" Kaoru threw up her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Jou-chan." Sano said using his little pet name for her. "Megumi will be out of the shower soon, and ice block is here. We will keep an eye on the kids."

The Himura's nodded and began walking to the neighborhood grocery.

Kaoru held Kenshin's hand as he looked at her. "I just want to hold your hand, Kenshin." He smiled and nodded. "Kenji is such a handful, hua?"

"Ah, it seems that way. I think it is just a phase, do not worry, Kaoru."

She laughed. "Remember the last time we saw dad?" At the mention of Hiko, Kaoru could feel Kenshin's pulse jump up the scale. "He would be anxious to see how Kenji's doing."

"M…maybe Shishiou would…"

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about the time we got engaged, Kenshin…"

* * *

Flashback

The couple walked up to the office doors of Hiko. "Ahh, Kaoru-dono is this really safe?"

"Yes!" Kaoru nudged Kenshin to open the door. "I'm right behind you."

"Heh, aren't _you_ brave…?"

"Kenshin, just do it!"

"He might kill this one! You go, Kaoru-dono!"

"Himura Kenshin!"

"Kamiya Kaoru!"

Suddenly, they turned to see the door swing open and Hiko staring down at them. "It's nice that you two know each other's name and all, but do you have to make a racket outside of my door?"

"Oh… sorry." Kaoru muttered. "Um, hey dad, Kenshin wanted to ask you something!"

"Oro?!"

"Well, get in here, baka deshi." Hiko ushered Kenshin in to his office.

"Ano, but Kaoru-dono, don't you want to come in too?"

"Not really. I'll stay out here." Kaoru smiled as Kenshin's eyes widened before the door slammed shut. Kenshin took a deep breath before taking a seat across from Hiko. The man had certainly aged well. He was still the tall muscular man he'd come to know, not a sign of tire on him. Hiko sat at his desk and began reading through files.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Hiko muttered. Kenshin stared at him. He never called him by his real name.

"Well… you see… this one um…"

Hiko glanced up from the paper work and leaned back into his chair. "What is a matter with you? You act like your life is on the line or something, baka."

'_That's because it is!'_ Kenshin contemplation.

"It isn't like you're coming in here to ask permission to marry Kaoru-chan or anything." Hiko snorted and shook his head. "Really now, I raised you better than to come in here without any idea what you are doing." There was an awkward pause as Hiko watched Kenshin stiffen. He began to get annoyed. "Well? Speak up, boy!" He barked with that commanding tone.

"Well… what if this one _was_ coming in here to ask Kaoru-dono's hand in marriage? Ano, she did say yes, but we thought it was a good idea that we tell you! Knowing how much you are protective of her and all, we thought we'd have a lighter conscience knowing that we have your blessing."

Hiko dropped his pen as his head instantly snapped up to stare right back into the wavering violet eyes. Kenshin had said what he wanted to and just had to wait for his reply. Hopefully it wouldn't be a negative one…

Hiko frowned at Kenshin. "Even as an adult you still ask for more. You want food, you want to be strong, now you want my blessing. Honestly can you be more selfish?" Kenshin took the words in, feeling a large lump in his throat. "You do not deserve Kaoru-chan, Kenshin. You are still weak as it is, how can I be so sure you are strong enough to actually take care of her? Look at you, cowering in your seat; it's pathetic."

"Well…"

"Kaoru is a strong girl; I won't allow her to be dragging you along the way."

"But…"

"Kenshin!" Kenshin snapped his jaw closed as Hiko folded his hands together. "You. Are not worthy to be loved by Kaoru." Just like that, Kenshin's heart shattered. He felt something inside him snap like too much weight in the middle of a feeble bridge. "Get out of my office." Hiko could hear Kenshin's heavy breathing and could see his teeth grinding in anger.

'_If you walk out, you really are too weak…'_ Hiko thought. Suddenly, Kenshin stood up out of his chair, his bangs covering his eyes. _'Oh Kenshin… what a disappointment.'_ Hiko was about to get back to paper work when Kenshin muttered something.

"No."

"What was that? Are you talking back to me you…"

"**I** SAID NO!" Hiko raised an eye brow to see Kenshin's lavender eyes beginning to stir with amber flakes. "Do not ridicule **me**, Hiko, like you are the most perfect man on earth! You were once in love, how could you keep Kaoru from being in love? I will not let you take her happiness away like that, I promised her I wouldn't!"

"_Kaoru-dono, I hardly know you, and you hardly know me, but I can tell you have a strong spirit. I understand Shishou can be aggravating sometimes, but we will help you guys out. My…purpose is to protect the weak. This one isn't calling you weak, but I know Shishou is hurting you inside." He lifted her chin to stare into her sapphire eyes. "I promise to protect you."_

Kenshin brought himself of out his thoughts and pointed a finger at Hiko, not one bone in his body trembling anymore. "I promised to protect her, and that includes her happiness. We will get married, with our_ without_ your damn blessing."

There was a pause as Kenshin's fiery gaze burned back at Hiko. Hiko put his elbows onto his desk and closed his eyes while smirking. Kenshin's voice was as sharp as glass. "This one does not care if you mock me anymore. Living without Kaoru-dono is a million times worse."

Suddenly, Hiko began chuckling. Kenshin blinked his eyes suddenly wide. "You baka deshi." He suddenly stood up and grabbed Kenshin into a firm hug.

"Oro? S…Shi…ishou! Get off please!" Kenshin stammered.

"It was a test, you baka."

"A TEST?!"

"Heh, I just wanted you to defy me, but with a performance like that, I would have never guessed you could ever actually _yell_ at me."

"Ah! Oh, this one… oh… I am sorry!" Kenshin said rapidly.

"Don't go about saying sorry for it now!" Hiko clapped Kenshin on the back and laughed merrily. "And back to your question, of course you have my blessing. You had better keep her safe, Kenshin or I will really kick your ass."

"Y…yes, Shishou!" Kenshin stood straight as Hiko smirked.

"You're a good man, Kenshin."

"Thank you." Hiko opened the door as both men were startled to see Kaoru standing in front of the door with tears streaming down her face. She heard everything.

"OH I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!!" She cried while hugging both of them tightly.

"You had better take care of him too, Kaoru-chan. He had a bad habit of snoring when he was younger. The neighbors would throw rocks at the window with death notes…"

"Dad!"

"Oro!"

End Flashback

* * *

Kaoru leaned on Kenshin's shoulder. "We should pay dad a visit soon." 

Kenshin wrapped a loving arm around his wife's waist and kissed the top of her head. "That sounds fine, Kaoru."

Meanwhile, Sano was standing near Aoshi's residence watching boats paddle across the pond. Aoshi appeared out of his own home while buttoning his shirt up.

"What happened? I heard Kaoru screaming." Sano just gave him a look. "Oh, Kenji-chan again."

"Right." Sano took a look at Aoshi's state of dress. It seemed Megumi wasn't the only one who took a shower. Aoshi's hair was damp with his bangs slightly ruffled. The top few buttons were left undone and it just looked so unlike the Shinomori Aoshi Sano had met so many years ago.

"Heh, you know for the first time you looked pretty relaxed, Shinomori. New surrounding doing you any good?"

Aoshi looked down at his state of dress and stared back at his comrade. "I suppose you could put it that way."

Sano nudged him. "Thought about that girl I mentioned? Tae is pretty successful and she runs the deli down the street on Green Street. She's been asking about you…"

"Sanosuke." Aoshi growled. Sano backed off knowing when Aoshi used your first name it translated, _'get off my back or I shoot your ass'_. "I told you, my focus is Kag-chan right now. Nothing else."

"What about Her?"

"Sano…" Aoshi's eyes suddenly took on a forlorn look.

"Right right, sorry, man." Both fathers made their way across the street and sat on the porch. Sano had noticed theses small changes in Aoshi.

Sano was currently a construction worker, a loving husband and father. Taking on this mundane life had opened new horizons for him. The nineteen year-old Sanosuke would have never envisioned himself settling down out in the country with a son and wife. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his friend who was staring down at the three children chasing one another.

Sano had also noticed changes in his friend. Aoshi used to be so quiet… stolid and down right icy. Sure Sano still called him 'ice man' just to poke fun but he had to admit he'd melted. He would talk out now, mostly about Kagura, but he was talking never the less. And it wasn't about work either. Sano could point out about four new emotions from Aoshi too: happy, confused, irritated, and Misao.

Yes, Misao wasn't really an emotion but Sano couldn't put his finger on that expression. Aoshi smiled rarely, but you could see it in his body language when he was happy for Kagura. Whether it was for her school play or a new octave she had reached. Confused was Sano's favorite since Aoshi's face seemed to do that often when new things happened to his daughter. For instance what to tell her when they are doing laundry and his boxers have a button and a 'hole' in it. Sano wouldn't let Aoshi live that one down.

Irritated was probably a given since it came with being a parent. Aoshi did have to scold Kagura a few times to watch her mouth or to carry out a chore. What kid wanted to do work anyway? Aoshi was rarely seen with a true frown, but his eyebrows would crease when he was a bit peeved.

Last was this emotion Aoshi was showing right now. Whenever Sano's friend would think about Misao, it was just a particular 'look'. It wasn't a frown, not a smile. It was deep and almost lost… almost pleading. Everyone knew this look, even the children. It was '_the_' look. Only Misao could make him have such a stare.

* * *

Out on the other side of the lake, three people stood watching the three children play on the lake. 

"Oh wow! Look at them, ohmigosh, its Kagura-chan…" The young woman nearly cried. "Look how big she has gotten… I don't deserve to have such happy people! I deserted them for eight long years!"

"Now now…" the male said patting her hand while smiling. "You had good reason and I'm sure Aoshi would understand. Though this all may come as a surprise."

"Heh, a surprise to _him_? _I'm_ practically beside myself! Sano and Megumi got married. Kenshin and Kaoru got married. They all have children! They are so adorable… so young…" The young woman ran and hand through her short hair. "I don't think I can do it… they are all so happy. No need to drag myself into their joyful lives. I mean, you two have helped me more than I could ever imagine, I couldn't go about ruining their lives just for my sake."

The older woman tapped her arm. "Now really, I didn't go save you just to see you spoil your life." She gave a sly grin to the smaller girl. "And who said they were 'joyful?' Did you take a look at that Shinomori fellow?" The girl turned back and just like so many years ago she could feel her heart rise and more blood be pumped through her body. His serious features, his long inky black bangs being caressed by the wind, and those crystal blue eyes… he was there. So deep and unforgettable.

He was just as breathtaking as he was all those years before. Older and more striking. She could feel herself being captivated once again by the old memories.

"Oh ho! Watch yourself, your drooling."

* * *

Later, as the late afternoon rays began setting over the lake, casting a deep red tint through the skies, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi were done chatting and watched their children splash at each other. From down the footpath, they saw the two Himura's make their way back from their shopping trip. 

"Hello there! Anyone hungry? We picked up Chinese take out!" Kaoru called. Megumi smiled and got up.

"I'll get out some plates and drinks." The two women set out the food and drinks as Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi made their way towards the lake.

"Kids?! Come on now, let's eat dinner! Sanzo-chan, Kag-chan, Kenji-chan! Come on now." Sano called out.

The two boys suddenly felt their stomachs growl with hunger and instantly dropped everything and went towards their fathers.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Kagura called.

"We're hungry Kagura-chan. We're going to eat dinner." Sanzo said ushering Kenji out of the bushes. "Come on."

Kagura also crawled out, but didn't immediately follow. She watched her two friends climb up the hill towards Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi. She smiled and began fixing her hair a little while sitting on a log staring out at the glowing pond. It was a wonderful sight and she never got tired of it. Kagura felt her adoptive father's presence behind her and grinned. Kagura knew her father liked quiet time, and right now that was what it was. Since she was a young girl, her father was always emotionless around other people, maybe even icy as her Uncle Sano said. But when it was peaceful times like this, it made her just want to drown deep into his arms and enjoy the sunset. He was smiling when he was with her and it warmed her to bone.

Her father, the ice man, did have a smile.

She thought this moment would be perfect to reveal her surprise to Aoshi. She closed her eyes and broke out into her father's favorite Italian opera song from _Madam Butterfly_. It wasn't just right, but it was simple and well presented. She belted out the song as well as she could, the foreign language gushing with grace from the ten year old. Aoshi stood shell shocked for a second. She truly was an amazing child to be singing such a song so young. It seemed like everyone around the lake could hear his little girl sing the private song. Even the crickets and frogs appeared to hush just to hear the complicated piece of music. He let her ramble off once she couldn't remember anymore of the song and grew tired. He smiled seeing how hard she tried to learn the song.

Without turning around she said, "I can tell I made you smile, Chichi. I told you I would make you smile and I will more times over."

Aoshi smirked; the girl was getting good at sensing other people. He let a chuckle escape his lips. "Thank you little one. That was magnificent. It is a wonder why Sanzo-chan makes fun of your voice so much. I suppose he likes you?"

"Papa! Sanzo is just my friend!" She suddenly spun around, bright red glaring at him. "Stop teasing me!"

Aa, it was a joke, little one."

Kagura turned back to the lake still trying to beat down the tinge in her cheeks. "Chichi, isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"Aa." He sat next to her on the log and pulled her small body into his lap cradling her like a porcelain doll.

She pulled out her necklace from under her yellow tank top. "You think, mom liked them too? The sunsets?"

"I would think so."

"How… how did she die, Chichi?"

Aoshi opened his eyes to that question. She'd ask him that before but every time it still took him by surprise. His eyes became cloudy with despair and Kagura already knew the answer.

"Another day, Kag-chan."

"You always say that though!" She complained.

"Another day."

"No! Chichi, I _want_ to know! Why can't you just tell me, it isn't like I don't know what death is! We even went to Gramp's funeral and you know how much I loved that old pervert! He told me the best stories! I bet if he knew, he'd tell me how she died!"

"That's enough, Kag-chan." His voice was on the edge of snapping at her. "I will tell you when you're older."

"My gosh! I'll be a brittle old maid by the time you tell me! I love you so much, Chichi, but you have to fess up eventually!"

Aoshi rubbed his temples. "Don't we have to go eat dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be glad to do it than sit here and talk to a wall." She muttered darkly while getting out of his embrace.

Aoshi put her back on his lap and smacked her arm lightly. "You will get in trouble with that attitude you put out all the time, chibi. I know you can be a more mature girl than that."

"Yes." She rudely squirmed out of her father's lap. "Excuse me; I need to eat dinner."

"Kag-chan, look at me." Aoshi commanded. She snapped her attention back to Aoshi like fire crackling with a spark. "Your mother died honorably, there's no need to rush learning of her death."

Was this speech getting old and way over used?

"Whatever." The whole moment was beginning to deteriorate. Kagura felt her blood boil at the simple request to know what happened. Didn't she have the right to know about her own mother? The beautiful red sunset suddenly became a fiery sea of irritation.

"Do not _whatever_ me, young lady."

"Why not! _Whatever_, chichi!" She began pulling her hair while hopping around on one foot. "You are just so complicated sometimes! I wish mom was here because I know SHE'D tell me the truth, not dodging it all the time." She growled and ran up the hill.

"Makimachi Kagura! Don't you walk away from me, young lady!"

"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs at Aoshi. She burst into tears as she ran towards her aunts and uncles.

* * *

She moaned over and over thinking how rude she'd been to her father. "Why do I have to be so stupid? I didn't mean that at all. Oh, mom… I'm so sorry I failed you again. Of course dad is my dad! I just wish he'd tell me what happened…" She got off her bed and looked at her pink face. She's asked Kaoru for a small plate she could take home because she wasn't feeling well. Kaoru looked up to see Aoshi with a hardened facade on. She instantly knew something happened between the two and thought it was better if she let the girl take deep breaths. That evening was silent for the friends as the tension around Aoshi and Kagura could be felt. 

But now in her room, calm and all cried out, Kagura felt awful.

She deputized her sleeve, pulled out her music stand and cleared her throat. "I might as well do my scales and then I'll go find Chichi."

* * *

Aoshi sat at the table with his head bent over.

"_YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" _

The phrase was ringing in his mind over and over. So he wasn't her biological father but he loved the girl just the same. She simply wanted to know how Misao died, was that so hard? "Oh Misao, what do I do?" He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot tea. "I just can't tell her." Images of Misao taking the hit for him flashed in his mind.

_She's just so young. I can't tell her we ever worked at PCW as spies. That was the past, the new generation shouldn't know of what we once did. _He thought to himself. _But she is maturing. She can't live her life not knowing anything, I need to tell her._

Suddenly Kagura's voice rang through out their small home as she sang out her scales. It was a lovely sound, her voice. It made him think of better days as the melodic tune swept though his mind. As she rose higher and higher up the scale he could tell her mind was still preoccupied with their conversation when the highest note cracked.

He smiled to himself as he sipped the tea. "Yes. I will tell her soon enough to ease her mind."

After her practice, she emerged from her doorway slowly. "Chichi, are you home?"

"Aa, I'm in the dinning room." Kagura skipped to the table and sat next to her father. "You want to say something?"

She bowed her head and placed her hands on the table top. "Yes. I didn't mean what I yelled at you, Chichi. I love you very much it's just I feel that…" She began observing her nails closely hoping her voice wasn't shaking. "…That you need to tell me sooner or later. Not only that but we're family." She opened the locket to see the picture Kaoru had placed in it still sitting next to the baby picture of her and Misao. "I didn't like yelling at you."

Aoshi put his tea down and stared straight at his daughter. "Kagura, I know you feel angry but yelling at me will not solve your problems. I gave it some thought and I agree with you, chibi."

"You… you WHAT?"

"I think I am prepared to tell you what happened to your mother and me. It all started when your Auntie Kaoru, Aunt Megumi, and your mother met Uncle Sano, Uncle Ken, and me. Now, we worked for a certain place called Professional Crime Watch…

* * *

Nightime… the time of day Aoshi dreaded.

Later than night, Aoshi was restless while sleeping. The same nightmare was haunting him again. Misao was sitting with him on a bench in the park while the summer blossoms blew in the wind. Everything moved so peacefully, white, and slow. She spoke but no words came out of her small mouth. He could never understand what she was saying, but after whatever it was, she'd close his eyes and pull his lips closer to hers. Just as they were about to share a kiss, the world shattered and turned black, the reality of Misao's shrieking pain and Shishio's laughter echoing. Everything moved so fast as he could feel the pain of being sliced on the back searing through his body once again. Misao reached out to him tears creeping out of her large guiltless eyes. _"AOSHI!"_

"MISAO!" Waking from his dream, Aoshi bolted straight up breathing quite harsh, sweat coating his skin. He put a hand to his raging heart and fell back onto his pillow. "Oh Misao… you still haunt me to this day. What is it you want?"

Unknown to Aoshi, just outside his door, Kagura stood with a flash light. She sighed and began walking back to her room knowing it was a false alarm. Aoshi's tale he told her previously was still rolling around in her mind. When she first began living with him, when she was about four, Aoshi would tell her stories. They were of her mom rescuing people from danger, or funny times her aunts and uncles would have with her mom.

She would always dream of her mother taking her along on adventures. They would wrestle bad guys and save the day. Then Misao would kiss Kagura on the head and would return home to her father. They would all live together in their house. She would imagine her mother would bake for her, maybe even sing one of her arias with her while her father would extol them with praise. Aoshi constantly said Kag-chan sang wonderfully, and dreamt that her mother's voice was beautiful, maybe even more striking than her own awkward and high singing. Kagura could only imagine what her father's dreams of her mom would be like. He got to know her and talk to her. She was almost sure his dreams were far more pleasant than her own childish and farfetched ones.

But after that tale of how her mother died… Kagura shuddered as she tucked herself in bed. She could believe her father had more _nightmares_ than those farfetched dreams of hers. "Oh mom… please let dad have one good night's rest."

She turned to stare at the bright moon, the moonlight filtering through the blinds of her windowpane. "Even though he doesn't show it, he's still always thinking about you."

* * *

The following day, it was a new start. The Himura household was naturally the one to wake up their neighbors with the traditional…

"KENJI-CHAN! DON'T PUT YOUR HAND ON THE STOVE!"

Just another morning.

In the Sagara household, Megumi turned into her husband's warm hard chest. "Sano…"

"I know I know. Just five more minutes…" He yawned and wrapped his arms around her while she giggled.

"S…Sano! Wake up, darling." Megumi kissed his collar bone and he laughed.

"That tickles."

"Ohoho, really now?" She did it again this time blowing on his bare skin making him laugh out again. The two adults were caught by their sleepy son – looking like two love sick teenagers wrestling. There were pillow feathers everywhere and his mother's laugher echoed though their home. Sanzo yawned and scratched his back.

"Why do you have to do this…?" He sat down beside his parent's bed as his father grabbed him by the collar waking the boy up. "HEY!"

"Come on, Sanzo-chan, we can take your mom on together." Megumi jumped out of bed armed with a pillow.

"Ohoho, really?! Come at me then!" Sano picked up his slightly sleepy son and threw him at Megumi who caught her small son laughing. "Why, I do not want this sleepy little boy, Sanosuke!" She tossed her child back to Sano who caught the giggling boy.

"S…stop! Haha!" Sanzo shrieked with laughter as Sano threw his child up into the air and caught him.

"Oh boy, you're getting big, Sanzo-chan!" Sano laughed when he put his son down. Megumi sat back on the bed with her family and smiled.

'_Are you watching, Katsu? I must be the luckiest woman alive… watch over these two…'_ She rubbed her scalp and yawned. Well, the Himuras woke us up, why don't I make breakfast?"

Both father and son perked up at the mention of food. Megumi couldn't help but start laughing once again. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Later that morning, after many band aids, cleaning up feathers, and scaring the day lights out of the slumbering Kagura, the three families decided to picnic out at the park. Aoshi and Kagura made sandwiches, Kenshin made chocolate chip cookies, and Megumi made her special lemonade and fruit salad.

After their little lunch, the children ran off to play tag. Kagura was it. Kenshin had a hunch Sanzo and Kenji were going to play a trick on her.

"Okay! Come get us, Kag-chan!" Kenji laughed while running towards her. Kagura heard his voice to her left and swung her arms to the left but felt nothing but air.

"Kenji! No fair, you can't use your speed like that!" Kagura complained. Kaoru surprised Kenshin by laughing out loud at that.

"I must admit, god like speed is not fair when you're playing games." The red head smiled and shook his head.

"I guess not, but Kenji is so small anyway, I doubt anyone will catch him."

"And you are not kind of short yourself?!"

"Oro…"

"Kidding… just kidding!" Kaoru kissed him on the forehead and watched Sanzo whisper into Kenji's ear. The two boys had evil grins as they began directing Kagura with their voices.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kenji wailed as Kagura, with cat like reflexes, lashed out towards Kenji's voice but once again caught thin air. Yet this time the boys lead her towards her doom.

She fell down the hill, tumbling and screaming all the way down.

"Oh! Kag-chan!" Aoshi instantly got up worrying that Kagura had been hurt. Sano smirked up at his friend.

"Stop acting like an old woman, Aoshi. She's a tough girl." Aoshi turned around to glower but went down to see if she was okay anyway. He stopped mid step to see his little girl was not hurt at all. She was nestled safely in a strange woman's arms.

"Are you okay…" The woman asked in that cheery voice Aoshi thought he would never hear again. "Those boys sure know how to make a girl feel special hua? Making you fall off a hill like that, I wouldn't put up with it!"

Kagura sniffled and ground her teeth. "You're right! I won't put up with it!" She jumped down from the protective arms and rolled her sleeves up. "YOU TWO COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTTS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed with a death glare etching her usually happy features. The two boys stopped laughing as their blood froze at the icy defiant stare.

Sanzo looked at his parents but they shrugged giving him a look saying, _'You got yourself into this mess'_. "Ano, Kenji what do we do? Kenji?" Sanzo turned around to see Kenji had already taken off. "COME BACK HERE, BAKA! THAT WEASEL GIRL IS GOING TO KILL US BOTH!" Kagura began chasing the two boys with remarkable speed, picking up small pebbles and throwing them with precise accuracy at their behinds.

Aoshi watched this stranger with curiosity. She laughed. She turned to Aoshi's direction with those green gems shining just as he dreamt. Her smile was more of a smirk but still pleasant to see after all these years.

'_Weasel girl… I have not heard that in a long time…'_ She thought

She had grown taller and her voice more womanly than he remembered. She had cut her hair to where it was just touching the top of her breast but still in its customary braid. There was no second guessing who this dream angel was but the way she spoke of Kagura… "Heh, bright girl you have there…" She folded her petite arms under her chest. "Raised her well."

'_She doesn't remember you._' "I'd say. She does take her traits from her mother…"

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip nervously. "Um…" _'He is still as handsome as ever… I miss you so… Oh, but I knew this was a bad idea! He has no idea who you are! Stop fooling yourself!'_ "Yes… I suppose her mother… really…" Misao couldn't get the right words out of her mouth feeling on the verge of tears.

'_He doesn't remember you.'_

'_She doesn't remember you.'_

Suddenly a small voice broke the adults out of their trances. "Aha! Did you see, daddy?! I socked them both really well! That'll show them to mess with Makamachi Kagura ever again!" She laughed maliciously but burst out in a fit of giggles. She noticed a heavy anxious aura around her and looked up see both adults staring at her. "Oh, I am sorry! Dad always tells me to be polite." Kagura dusted herself off and bowed slightly. "Hello, I am Ka…" She looked up into the woman's eyes and paused. They seemed so familiar. This woman _looked_ so familiar… these lines of her face she's memorized…Kagura's brow creased and she stood straight, staring at the woman. Her eyes widened slightly and she backed away tears threatening to come out.

Both adults only heard one sentence. "But… you're dead…" Kagura desperately clawed at her necklace and pulled it out to open the locket. She looked at the picture then at this woman in front of her. "No…"

The stranger knelt on the floor, feeling so weak in the knees. _'What can I do?'_ Kagura also knelt next to the woman when she heard her hum something. This tune… her mother used to hum to her. She couldn't remember but her voice… that soothing tone that felt like a lock, finally finding it key. That song! THIS SONG! Kagura put the necklace in her hand and waited for the adult to look at her.

"My daughter loved me to hum that song." She said brushing Kagura's face.

"Mom!" Kagura finally jumped into her embrace and held her tightly, afraid she would let go and by no means appear again. As if she wasn't there to begin with. "Mom! Mom! MOMMMM...!" She sobbed.

The young woman rubbed her head and showered her with kisses. "I'm so sorry baby; I love you so much… I missed you so much. Oh God I love you _so_ much." She cried.

It was Aoshi's turn to have his eyes widen slightly. '_She remembers, Kagura…'_ After a moment of watching the reunion between mother and daughter, Aoshi took off his own locket and waited for them to break apart. She looked up at Aoshi with a bright smile. _'She remembers her… not you…stop being so selfish.'_

"I think… this is yours."

The woman squeezed her daughter's hand and stood up. Kagura was over flowing with ecstasy.

"She's alive. MOMMY'S ALIVE! Uncle Ken, Uncle Sano, Aunt Megumi, Auntie Kaoru!" She took off in search for her other family almost tripping up the hill.

Aoshi watched her run up the hill, but still held the necklace. The woman wiped away her left over tears and took the necklace, placing it back into Aoshi's upturned palm, rolling his hand up so he was holding the cool metal once again. It felt like the last time he had Misao with him…

"_Aoshi? Hold on to this for me. I kinda' broke the chain while we were fighting and I have no pockets." She slipped her necklace into his trench coat pocket feeling the heavy yet silky material slip from her hands…_

Aoshi felt like a knife being blown through his heart at this small gesture. But suddenly, that famous little smile of hers made him feel like the world was lifted off his shoulders once he heard,

"No, you keep this, Shinomori Aoshi. I, did give it to you, right? I hope you are not an Indian giver."

Aoshi then did a very un-Aoshi like thing. "M…Misao!" She looked up eyes wide as Aoshi suddenly picked her up and twirled her while gripping her, holding her safely. "Oh, Misao…" He stopped and just held her close as a few tears escaped his eyes. Misao was gasping for air while holding her loved one around the neck, closing her eyes.

"Yes… it's me."

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at the unexpected reunion. For so long, eight years to be exact, but now they met bursting with a new energy. Kaoru put a hand to her mouth just staring. Was it really her?

Sano and Megumi soon followed with Kagura tugging on their hands and Kenji and Sanzo lagging behind afraid that the girl would hurt them again. "Look, look! She's right here!"

Megumi's smile was instantly wiped away when she saw Aoshi holding a woman. "Misao-chan?" It was not true… it couldn't. She was dead! For eight years she was dead!

But to Aoshi she was here that's all that mattered. "Aoshi…. Please let me go."

"I can't."

Misao gently pushed herself slightly. "But…"

"If I let you go… you might not be real." There was a silence but Misao stroked Aoshi's face lightly.

"I promise not to leave you ever again…" She slowly slid out of Aoshi's strong arms and found herself on the floor again. She turned to her friends and rushed up the hill. "Kaoru! Megumi!" The other two women also rushed down the hill to meet their friend in a collective hug. Megumi rubbed her back and Kaoru kissed her friend on the head repeatedly. "Oh you guys…" Misao had only dreamt of meeting her friends again, but in reality is was so much more satisfying. Kenshin and Sano made their way to the crying females. After they exchanged a few words and warm hugs, Kenshin decided to ask the question everyone was wondering.

"Misao-dono, if you are alive… why didn't you ever come back to us? Everyone here thought you were dead." Every person just stared at her not sure what to do. She sighed, releasing Kaoru and Megumi from her grip and backing away slightly.

"You see, it seems that Hiko told Soujiro to journey on and find peace, but he was at loss that he killed me. While walking away, he found Yumi collapsed halfway out the entrance. Before, when I went back for Shishio, he wanted to still have his revenge. Shishio took me down with him that night before he completely lost it and killed himself. I thought I was going to die… but it seems that Yumi went back into the building and found my body with a small heart beat. Soujiro tells me that she and he helped nurse me. Anyway, Soujiro took me away right when the building blew up, gosh lucky me! I could have been blown to bits for real! He knew what he said about my past, and my physical condition was at stake and I needed medical attention.

When I came out of being unconscious, Soujiro was there. I was in a hospital with no contact to the outside world. I was so sore everywhere, it hurt to move anything. Then my brain was in hysteria… My past life…before I met Kaoru was the darker moment in my life. I was selling my body, I felt so dirty all those men touching me. It was all open that night. Everything just flowed back. I had panic attacks when my body couldn't take the trauma and sent shock waves through my body.

It was a mess. Just having any male around me sent me panicking, just simple touches, anything. The only reason I lived was a certain person's blood was given to me, Aoshi." He looked almost shocked. That letter he received… his blood was given to Misao! "Oh, I missed you all so much, but I didn't want you to have to take care of my problems."

"Misao, you know I can help you." Kaoru said. "I've always helped you back then."

"I know… I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I needed to help myself get better, physically and mentally. I was lost, it was so scary I wanted to just die and get it over with. But Soujiro… he…he was there.

He took me to the best hospital and stayed with me until I woke up. He was apologizing and showering me with gifts since no one knew I was there. While he was with me there, Yumi was covering me up until I could back on my feet. Soujiro asked me if there was anything he could do. I laughed and said tell Aoshi I miss him and then kill me.

I guess it isn't as funny anymore. He did sort of do all that for me. He gave Yumi instructions to come in when I was having panic attacks since males seemed to trigger me off. He gave me space to myself, told me my grandfather was making a full recovery, and…told you I miss you, Aoshi." She pulled some strands of her hair. "You got that song… Soujiro put the CD in your office before he really left on his journey. After five years, I was able to help myself get better. But that wasn't enough, I wanted to be stronger and a better person. I spent the next three years with Soujiro and Yumi… for bad guys they really aren't _bad_. They took care of me and helped me see my way though. I wanted to come back to you all not as Makamachi Misao the girl afraid of her past… but as me, the woman who's grown."

Aoshi looked away acting too interested in a leaf floating around in swirls. "I'm sorry, if I've caused you misery… but I've finally recovered. There was still one thing though even with all the improvement I had on my physical and mental state; I missed my friends so much. The doctor wouldn't let me go, but Soujiro convinced him you all would do me good."

Kenshin patted the girl on the shoulder. "I think not only would we do _you_ good, you will do Aoshi good too." She blushed and turned away slightly. "Really, Misao-dono, it's good to have you back."

Still looking away, she smiled. "So… you all don't hate me?"

"Hate you?!" Everyone turned around to see Megumi with a foxy smile on her lips. "You were going through therapy and finding yourself. You needed time to be alone and find a way to deal with problems. Why would we hate you for that, Misao? We love you."

There were no words that could fill all of them with such content. Silence followed since nothing could be expressed for that.

Sano put his hands into his pockets. "Well? How did you find us, weasel?"

"Hiko knows I'm alive, I went to see him first before wandering around. I went to the orphanage to find Kagura but it was told to me that she had been adopted. At first I was heartbroken but when I returned to the office, Hiko told me you all had moved away. I was so depressed but then he told me. He told me you adopted a girl, Aoshi. He gave me directions to the town you all moved to. It took me a while to find you but still! I'm so glad now. I wanted to just rush in and find you but then yesterday, I saw you all. How you were living and all…? I just couldn't go."

"But, Misao…"

"No, Kaoru. You all looked so happy. I saw your children playing in the lake, you all sitting on the porch laughing and talking. It looked like you were better off. But then I saw you, Aoshi." His head turned to Misao staring up at him. "You… you still had that sad feature to you. I guess that not everyone was all too happy still. And Kagura, I wanted to be with my daughter again. Soujiro and Yumi gave me courage to come back here today. But I didn't know if you'd remember me is all… and well…Fancy meeting you all here!" Misao laughed to try and relieve the tension.

"Misao-chan… it's good that you came back." Megumi said. She turned around to stare at the children sitting at the top of the hill. "Kids! Come down here!" Kagura lead the way as the three youngsters came down. "Sanzo, Kenji, this is Misao. She is Kagura's mommy."

"But she's dead." Sanzo pointed out plainly.

"She's not dead you baka! She's standing right here! Dead people don't just walk around that they don't!"

"Say's who, Kenji?"

"Hey hey." Kenshin spoke up. "She has been away for a long time and we would like for you to say hello to Misao-dono."

"Hello." Both boys muttered. Kagura ran over to her mother and hugged her around the middle. Misao patted her head.

"My, what two handsome young boys you are. You look just like your parents." Misao said. "Himura and Sagara no doubt." Both boys glowed with pride. "Everyone is the same…" She spoke to herself. "And… you are still gloomy, right Aoshi?"

"…"

"Papa is not gloomy anymore! I make him smile! Right, Chichi? Tell mommy you love her and then you can get married!" Aoshi didn't say anything and Kagura tugged on his pant leg. "Papa? Don't you want to be with mommy?"

"I understand if you don't want me here, Aoshi. I was gone for a very long time, and I know you and Kagura can get along without me." Misao whispered. Kagura gasped and looked between her adoptive father and her long missed mother.

Now all the attention was on Aoshi. The tension in the air was light, but still there as Aoshi's bangs covered his eyes, just as it did so many months ago when Misao first met the man. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Come now… let's leave them to talk…" Kaoru whispered. The other adults nodded and silently began walking away. Sano picked up Sanzo, putting him on top of his shoulders as Megumi put a finger to her lip telling her son to be quiet. Kenshin took Kenji and Kagura's hands as the group left back to their picnic area.

* * *

Across the park at the gates, two people stood in the shadows, watching the scene before them unravel. "Eight years… and they still look great together."

"It's good to see she's back where she belongs. I will miss Misao-chan though…"

Yumi turned to her little partner who was looking down. "Now now, Sou-kun. It's okay. The way Misao talked about Shinomori I'm almost positive he wouldn't break her fragile little heart."

"She's not a flimsy little girl, Yumi-san!" Yumi was taken back by the rise in Soujiro's voice. "She's strong! She's the strongest person I know! Not many people can fight their past like she did! She broke free of her inner demons!" Soujiro looked back to see the gang walk away from Misao and Aoshi. "I can't help but keep thinking this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let Shishio manipulate me so. If I was strong like her, I wouldn't have… I wouldn't…"

Yumi took his hand. "Don't think of the past, Sou-kun. Shishio tricked us all…"

"Yumi…"

"No, it happened and that's all that matters. Just keep looking for tomorrow, Sou-kun. Remember the past but don't let it live you." Yumi shook her head and looked back at Soujiro who was looking up at her is awe. "I think we all need to be a little like Misao. We all need to break free of our inner demons."

Soujiro smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "I think I've completed my journey."

"So you will go back to Hiko-san?"

"No. I will keep traveling and improve myself. Perhaps one day I will be able to find happiness like Misao did. But… I will miss her." Soujiro smiled but still, inside he was tearful. Yumi knew… but the two just watched Misao with interest.

Yumi took Soujiro's hand and began walking away. He followed the older woman and sighed. In the eight years he'd gotten to know Misao, she felt like a sister to him. He knew though, it was time to let her go. "Don't worry, we will meet Misao again, Sou-kun. She won't forget us that easily."

Soujiro turned back to silently wish Misao good luck and disappeared from the park. "I know I won't forget her."

* * *

"What…what is it, Aoshi?" Misao asked. She didn't even notice her friends leaving, just trying to keep herself from thinking of the answer that would come out of his mouth. He began mumbling as Misao tried to hear his low husky voice with her trained ears. Misao went stiff hearing those wondrous words filling her ears, telling her all she needed to distinguish.

"I don't know what I feel, Misao, but I know I was miserable when I thought you were gone. I didn't get to tell you everything I wanted to, though I know I'm not the best with words. So, I… Oh Misao, I don't know what I'd do without you. Kagura and I, we _can't _get along without you." He looked up to see Misao, standing there before him with his awkward speech rolling around her mind. She was not covered in blood like the last time he's seen her. No, she was glowing with vivacity and life.

Misao stood, holding the breath she didn't know she was holding, eyes shimmering with wetness. She closed her eyes and stepped towards Aoshi. There was silence for a long moment, no sounds except the cool breeze flowing around the trees whispering airy tunes in the shady forest.

It was like his dream… the flower petals, the park… and here she was standing next to him but this time, would he wake up to another nightmare? Her lips began moving just like the dream but this time he could hear her, clear and sincere.

"I can't get along without you either. I came back, Aoshi. I came back to you."

Aoshi tenderly brought his lips down to hers, savoring the miss of her warm presence. She put her hands up to his chest, her left over tears finally making their way down her face. She missed his silent understanding and hoped they could continue their friendship, raise Kagura, grow and maybe love each other.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao and Aoshi, all would never forget that fateful mission. It brought them together more than ever conceivable. None of them would have guessed to this day, all the twists and nasty tricks life had played on them. Yet, it also brought them love, redemption and the life of their offspring. They did it though; they beat the hardships of the past and waited for the future. They were stronger together than apart and now finally they could satisfyingly say this was what they waited for.

The beginning and ending of the team, Brains and Brawn.

**-The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** (Sigh) Well, that's it everyone. I'm through with this fic. I had three different endings for this but I couldn't get it straight so I ended up taking parts that I liked of each ending. Ehehe, and this is what you get, a twenty four page finale. I worked really hard so I hope you liked the ending—even if it was dramatic and all. It makes me so _nervous_ to just put myself out here like this, so at least know I tried to put all your ideas in. Thank you to **_every single person_** who has stayed with me through _Brains and Brawn_, you don't know how much it means to me. It's depressing for me to let this one go, but every story has to have an end. I hope to see your wonderful reviews again in the future! Keep reading and review people!

**So once again, thank you EVERYONE for the support and encouraging remarks!  
****I'm out!**

Brains and Brawn  
January 1,2005


End file.
